


Bound By Fate

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/BoundByFate2_zpse8ce7878.png.html"></a><img/><br/> </p>
<p>Three years have gone by since Brian's world was ripped apart by the tragedy of Justin's supposed death. Is Justin truly lost to him forever or will destiny intervene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone... Far From Forgotten

**A/N** : I caution everyone that this is a dark story. As I mentioned in an earlier post - this is possibly my last story. I will make that decision once my stories are complete. Feedback is always greatly appreciated, and the encouragement that does entice me to write more. Those that decide to follow this angst-filled story, I do hope you enjoy it. :)  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Gone... Far From Forgotten**  
  
  
Brian looked down into his morning coffee, studiously ignoring the gang as they crowded in around him. Fuck! Why couldn't they leave him alone today? Upon waking up this morning, he had realized that Liberty Diner was the last place he should start his day; of course, he hadn't listened to his own advice to himself. He didn't have a doubt that each of them realized what day it was... and the special significance of all that it meant. He just wanted to get through the day; then, lose himself in drugs, alcohol, and nameless tricks that would gone from his life forever. Reliving what he had lost on this day three years ago was the last thing he either wanted or needed. It was time he fully moved on. He didn't have a doubt that Justin would have wanted that for him. The question that burned in him, though - could he ever totally close the door on that chapter in his life?  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Justin_. He had made it all morning without that name slipping into his conscious mind; although, he was quite certain Justin had been there all along. He was _always_ there. No matter how much time passed, those beautiful blue eyes that were so expressive - whether in anger, desire, love, understanding, or total trust, they forever haunted him. He had closed himself off from love for so many years; thinking back on his rules that he had always lived by, he decided life was much simpler then. However, he hadn't been complete... nor had he been happy. He fought back the tears that threatened the back of his eyelids as he remembered their wedding rehearsal dinner. Drugs hadn't been needed to fly high that night. Justin's smile had been enough for that. He doubted he would ever forget that night. For certain, the memories of fucking in front of the fire at Britin would always stay with him. In fact, so much so, he hadn't stepped inside of it in the past three years... nor had he sold it. It was a closed up shrine to the love he had briefly held tightly in his hands. A feeling he knew he would never know again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Brian. Busy day at Kinnetik today?" Michael asked, the first one to break the tense silence that had seemed almost suffocating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged. "Same old shit... just a day like any other." He lifted his head from his newspaper, his eyes stabbing icily into Michael, Ben, Emmett, and Ted - silently willing them to contradict him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted's eyes widened as he met Emmett's across the table. He wasn't about to say a word. After all, he had to deal with his clearly pissed off mood all day. In this instance, he could understand. Who couldn't that knew the circumstances? However, compassion was the last thing Brian wanted. It was more than apparent that Brian wanted to go through the motions like today was just any other day. It wasn't, though. They knew that... and he knew Brian did too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three years ago Justin had been presumed dead. His body was never recovered from the ocean. Justin had been spending his final day in New York; his gallery exhibit was due to open in three weeks. He had been coming home for their wedding, then, back to New York to finish preparations for his showing. Brian had worked his schedule to be joining him for the duration. It had all been planned. However, fate had decreed otherwise. Justin had gone sailing with the gallery owner. They should have never gone out as far as they had with a storm due to move in quickly. The boat had been smashed up against the rocks; Justin's clothing and identification had been found... but not his body. There was no way he could have survived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted remembered it vividly as if it were only yesterday. In all actuality, it felt like that. Brian and Justin had found that perfect place together. Michael had even accepted Justin's place in Brian's life. He had never thought it possible for Brian to change so much. It had been a miracle. The name of the miracle had been Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett wasn't one to provoke these all too present memories, at least, not so early in the day. Perhaps later when they were chilling at Woody's... definitely after Brian had a few drinks in him; now wasn't the time to raise this red flag. "Well... I'm off, darlings. I have a catering event to plan." Looking at them all quizzically, he asked, "See you at Woody's tonight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Each man looked to Brian for confirmation, all of them hopeful he would join them. Today of all days they always came together to keep him busy. Hopefully, Kinnetik took care of the daytime hours... the night was when he seemed to hurt the most. Seeing firsthand for so long the passion Brian had shared with Justin - it was understandable. Brian Kinney might lust after many men, but, it didn't compare to the smoldering desire that had always been a constant with Justin. Whether Brian realized it or not, he had been fortunate to have known such a love. However, it was still tragic it had been lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore as each of them looked at him in response to Emmett's question, knowing he should have stuck with his initial instincts and stayed the fuck away from his friends today. It had been three fucking years. He wasn't about to collapse on the floor in front of them. If that was what they expected to see from him, they didn't know him at all. Any falling apart was always done in private; at least, when at all possible. He remembered back to the hospital corridor after Justin's bashing - he had cried in front of Michael. Ironically enough, it had been Michael and Ben that found him shortly after news of Justin's death reached him. Twice he had drastically fallen apart in front of Michael. He vowed there wouldn't be a third.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Brian gave them each of them a glance that said - thank you for worrying, but stay the fuck out of my head. "Later..." he clipped out, noncommittal in his answer, yet stating unequivocally this conversation was over. Moving to the counter, Brian slapped a bill down on the counter, smiling tightly at Debbie, instantly realizing he needed to get away from her as well. Her eyes had been puffy since he arrived. He didn't need to be told she'd been crying much of the morning. "Keep the change," Brian told her in a raw voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
He walked out the door, so lost in his own private thoughts he didn't hear it opening just as quickly behind him. Moving in the direction of his 'vette, his back tensed when he felt a hand clasping around his upper arm. Turning to give the unwanted disturbance a scathing glance, Brian mentally groaned when he determined it was Debbie, with tears and pain in her eyes. "Debbie, don't... just f-fucking d-don't." Cursing aloud at the breakage in his voice, he glared at her, pissed beyond words that they wouldn't allow him to handle this day in his own way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sweetheart, we all love you. Don't pretend this day doesn't rip your fucking heart out. We all know it does. Just let us get you through it - in any way that you need." Debbie had always had Brian's number from day one. She doubted anyone understood him as well as she did. Hell, she practically took him in to raise. She would never understand the cruelty of fate. Justin had changed Brian's life. Now, he had regressed back to that cold place that had been his former existence. Only this time, it was worse. Before, he hadn't experienced the miracle of love. Now that he had, Brian knew what he had briefly held and then lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked away, refusing to fall apart in front of her; in particular, not directly in front of Liberty Diner for all of gay Pittsburgh to see. Pinching the bridge of his nose in between his fingers, Brian took in a deep breath, reminding himself of all the reasons he needed to stay composed. Emotional breakdowns were not a characteristic of Brian Kinney - now or ever. He wasn't about to start now. "Listen, Debbie. I know you mean well. I have to do this in my own way... and right now, I need to get to work."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remember one thing, Brian. We all loved Sunshine. Losing him broke all of our hearts - not just yours. Sharing that loss is a way of keeping him alive in our hearts. It's our last chance of honoring him..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, there's a couple of problems with that. One, Justin is dead. He isn't ever coming back. There's nothing to keep alive now! And, secondly... I don't want to fucking remember. Now, I'm going to work and live my life. I'd advise you to do the same---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Debbie pursed her lips, shaking her head as Brian slipped into his car and pulled out into traffic, the speed of his acceleration heard far down the street. She jumped when Michael came up behind her, censure in his eyes. "What?" she demanded, her irritation and concern for Brian only growing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You just can't leave it alone." Michael shook his head - back and forth. "Brian isn't like normal people; he never has been. You know that! He's handling it how he needs to handle it. Just let it be, Ma."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's the problem, Michael. He isn't handling it. He is in denial still... and I don't mean that he's denying Justin's death. This is far more serious. Brian is trying to pretend he doesn't care. If he doesn't start dealing with his pain, and the massive void Justin left in his life, he's on a path to self-destruction. If he does that, we might just lose him too."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glared from across his desk at his art team, his patience and irritation growing by their continued silence. "Well? Have you nothing to say about these sub-standard boards? The client is going to have my ass tomorrow ---"  
  
  
  
  
  
The two men looked at each other - neither of them knowing what to say. They had been clueless when summoned in here this morning. It was a good board - at least, they had thought so. It wasn't like Brian to rip their heads off without a good reason... however, that was exactly what was happening now. Looking in Cynthia's direction who was sitting in on the meeting, Steve was surprised when she didn't look at their boss in irritation - as she often did when he crossed the line - but, watched him cautiously, and with deep concern in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My assistant is _not_ going to have the answers to my questions, Steve!" He looked toward the more experienced artist. Immediately, he amended that thought. Right now, he didn't find either of them worthy of being deemed an artist. "Never mind. Both of you get back to the art department, and assemble something that has some spark of life in it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Not saying another word, the two men stood to their feet, scrambling for the boards and the door as quickly as possible. Each of them looked apologetically at Cynthia, both of them knowing she would be facing the lion now. When the door closed behind them, Brian glared at it, then at his assistant with impatience. "Those two are not to go anywhere until they come up with something acceptable."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Cynthia moved closer to the desk, for once feeling uncertain about crossing the line. Typically, she told Brian how it was, and made no apologies for doing so. Today, she wasn't so sure. The boards hadn't been up to par... but, they had been passable. It was ironic that Brian found the boards bland, and lacking life on today of all days. Perhaps that was how Brian would see everything today. Dead. "I think you were a bit hard on them. The boards really aren't that bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not that bad!?" he growled. "They hold the appeal of discount store wallpaper... not the representation for a new line of designer sportswear!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure they will make it more colorful... hopefully, that will be more pleasing for you." Cynthia wasn't sure how far to go with this. She just knew she needed to say something more. "Brian... I'm sure they won't look as bad tomorrow. How about I clear your afternoon? I'm sure there are other things you would prefer to be doing today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's back stiffened, his eyes stabbing coldly into ones that had known him for many years. In the office, she always knew what he would do next, how he would respond in any given situation. As an assistant, she complimented his office better than anyone else could. There wasn't a doubt that she knew what hounded him today. However, verbal admission of that would lead to her wanting to be a woman and talking to him about it. That was the last thing he wanted, or intended to do. "I won't be going anywhere until I see completed, acceptable boards - whether that is an hour from now, or another eight more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynthia groaned. Eight hours? They would never survive it. How she hated this day... and for so many reasons. In her own way, she had loved Justin too. He was always filled with such a bright hope, and a smile that never failed to engage. When he left for New York, the office somehow felt empty. His exuberant presence just pulled everything together. She couldn't imagine the pain Brian felt, although, knowing him as she did, she realized he was still tormented. From what she could see, Brian still wasn't dealing with his incredible loss. Until he did, everyone would suffer for it; Brian the most of all. "Can I get you anything?" She bit her lip uncertainly. "Do anything?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"All you can do is take your pity and your good intentions out of my office, and go do your fucking job!" Brian forced himself to look away when Cynthia flinched in response. He shouldn't have said that, but, he didn't do apologies... nor regrets. Well, he had always said that he didn't. There wasn't a doubt he had one regret, perhaps more than one. They all centered around Justin and choices that he wished he could have made to change the events of three years ago. His eyes clouded over as renewed pain hit him again. He wouldn't think about that now. There was no point... not now or ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Backing away, knowing nothing good would come of her attempts to reach out, Cynthia all but collided into the person on the other side of Brian's door. She gave Brian's visitor a look of warning, before she mumbled, "Now might not be the best of times, Jennifer."  
  
  
  
  
  
An understanding look on her face, Jennifer grimly acknowledged, "I doubt there will be one today. But... I'd really like to talk to Brian - if he isn't too busy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. He wanted this day to end. Each moment only got worse. Now, he had to deal with Justin's mother. He wasn't sure how to go about handling that. "Let her in," Brian grudgingly offered. In his mind - the sooner he got this over, the better he would feel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good luck..." Cynthia whispered, before leaving Jennifer alone in the lion's den, hoping with very minimal hope that Jennifer would somehow get through to him. Right now, she found such a likelihood nonexistent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer smiled reassuringly at Cynthia before she departed, her steps carrying her slowly over to Brian. When he motioned for her to have a seat, she sat down uneasily, the stiffness of her movements falling in line with her own profound anxiety. "How are you, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Didn't you get the memo? I'm fucking amazing..." Brian's tone was filled with sarcasm. Right now, he was doing all he could to maintain an even tone. A breakdown was inevitably coming... but, he vowed it would be done so on his own terms - and without a doubt, he would be alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian, everyone is worried about you." Jennifer knew she had just admitted that she had been urged into this visit. Right now, though, that didn't matter. Results were all that really did. "It's time to let go."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes flickered over her in disbelief. How could Justin's own mother say that? She should be every bit as devastated as him... perhaps even more so. He couldn't imagine how he would feel on such a day if it were Gus. Letting go would be the last outlet for him. Anger, bitterness, and the need to take it out on the world would be more prevalent. Much the same as he felt about Justin. "I am moving on with life." He waved his hand around his office. "As you can clearly see... "  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. You are going through the motions. Neither moving on or letting go." Tears shimmered in Jennifer's eyes. "Justin wouldn't want this, Brian. Knowing that you loved him was all that he ever cared about. I never understood how he could handle the other men, but he had come to terms with that. He had your heart. That meant the world to him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian had no response for that. Justin still had his heart. That would never change. A blank expression on his face, Brian stonily retorted, "Listen, you can go back and tell Debbie that you tried, but that I decided to remain an uncaring asshole."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer shrewdly eyed the man that should have been her son-in-law. She had told him that on more than one occasion. Despite how Brian's relationship had started with her son, she had ended up realizing that he would be the only man that could ever make Justin happy. Slight as it was, her only comfort was in knowing that Justin had been aware of Brian's love for him before he died. Now, all she could do was get through this tragedy that they each shared every day of their lives. "I'm not only here on Debbie's behalf. There was something I wanted to run by you; I think it's time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Brian clipped out, hoping whatever it was would lead to the end of this visit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've had your house closed up for years now." She leveled a hard look on the man that she knew would rebel against her suggestion... yet, thinking this would be the best thing for him now. "I think it's time to put it on the market. I'd be glad to assist you with that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sell Britin? The home he had bought for Justin? He could still see the brightness of Justin's smile when he'd first shown it to him... leading up to Justin accepting his proposal. That house was Justin's dream. How could he sell it? Brian's voice was raw when he spoke, "Jennifer, I know you mean well... but, I can't do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer blinked, unable to hold back the tears that had been threatening since she arrived. There had been something in Brian's voice that she couldn't quite define. Had it been desperation? Was he so lost that he felt the need to hold onto the house? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that Brian clearly wasn't ready. She began to wonder if he ever would be. Standing to her feet, she sighed deeply. She hadn't accomplished anything in this visit, and yet, she felt she discovered so much more about Brian. Perhaps more than Brian wanted her to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian was still holding onto everything he could grasp that tied him to Justin. He was still in love with her son, and his heart was undeniably broken. Everyone always said time healed all wounds. It hadn't healed her own shattered heart, although, time did ease some of the pain. Nothing had eased for Brian. Debbie had been right to be so concerned. Brian's denial, and his inability to let Justin go was pushing him into a dark, and cold place. Should he continue to follow that path, she wasn't sure the man Justin had so fiercely loved would ever find his way back.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	2. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Barbados**  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood at the edge of his balcony, the blond looking forlornly out at the beauty of his tropical paradise; however, it wasn't such to him. It was a beautiful, yet menacing prison... the more he thought about it - that was exactly its clearest definition. He didn't want to be here; at least, he didn't want to be here with the man that professed ownership of him. The crazed criminal that would never let him go.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Gary Sapperstein._  
  
  
  
  
  
He hated the man with every fiber of his being. His life had been destroyed because Gary had became obsessed with him. He could remember back to when he had been desperate to make his own way... too proud to accept the help Brian had wanted to give him. That had been his first mistake - just one of many. Taking that job, acquiring it in the way he had - that had been the beginning of the end for him. Looking back, he remembered the look in Brian's eyes when he realized what he was doing. The man that rarely lost his composure, had shown true signs of fear. It hadn't been fear for himself, or of even losing him to another man - but, more for what could befall him in the naivety of his youth and his new situation. Had Gary not drugged him at the night of his private party - he might have seen just how dangerous he could be... should he become empowered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Powerful was exactly what Gary Sapperstein had become. Gary was now an international drug dealer. He could kill a man on a mere whim. It was his threats of killing one man in particular that kept him subservient. He was beyond the point of cringing whenever Gary came near him. Familiarity forced him to find another way to endure Gary's touch. Gary wasn't unskilled in bed, far from it really; although, he was a creature of extreme moods. At times, the roughness of his possession left marks for weeks. Not that it really mattered. There was no one to care if he lived or died. Sometimes he wished for such a death. Realistically, he knew it was his only chance of escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
No. He wasn't suicidal. Often, he wished it were a part of his nature. That end would solve his problem. But... he had found a way to endure the mauling that Gary professed to be an extension of his love and admiration. Closing his eyes and seeing Brian's smile, and every moment they had ever shared was what got him through his nightmare. Sometimes he wondered if Gary suspected, he rather thought he didn't. Gary would take that as a form of betrayal... and he would be severely punished.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here you are..." Gary's voice rasped close to his ear. "I've been looking for you." He moved directly behind his perfect blond, his arms encircling his waist. "You wouldn't be hiding from me... would you?" Gary began kissing the side of Justin's neck, his hands moving in circles on his mid-section.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course not," Justin dutifully responded. "Where would I possibly go that you wouldn't find me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary spun Justin around to meet the fierceness in his eyes. "Nowhere! You are mine. I made sure of that." He frowned slightly, before an understanding smile curved his lips, the smile far from reaching his dead eyes. "I expected you to be a bit melancholy today. After all, it is the third anniversary of your death."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My death. And yet... here I am, very much alive." Justin's tone was bland, doing very little to disguise how uncaring he was about that fact.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's eyes heated, and his hands clenched at his sides. He hated everyone that Justin loved. If he didn't need them alive to keep Justin compliant - each one of them would already be dead. Removing his cell phone from his pocket, Gary opened a video that had recently been sent to him. "I have a gift for you on your special day. Go ahead - watch it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing in the deepest of dread, Justin took the offering, his finger trembling on the play button, somehow knowing he was about to see something that would be of further devastation to him. Barely managing to keep his face impassive, he watched as Brian entered Liberty Diner, quickly snapping out an order for what he assumed to be his standard cup of coffee before taking his seat with the rest of the gang. His heart ached as he watched his movements. He was so hauntingly beautiful... and yet, he looked so sad... almost broken. Flinching when Gary snatched the phone from his grasp, Justin tremulously asked, "W-when was this taken?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only an hour ago." Gary's nostrils flared in his jealous rage. "Your eyes give so much away. You still love him! All you can think about is your precious hero finding a way to save you. Face the facts, Justin - Rage doesn't exist. He isn't going to come to your rescue. I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I realize that, Gary." Justin knew he needed to make amends... and do so quickly. A jealous Gary was at his most dangerous. Over the past three years, he had witnessed that repeatedly. He couldn't risk that anger being taken out on Brian as it had on several of their male servants. Not a day passed where he didn't feel the guilt of those deaths. There was no guarantee that more wouldn't follow. Repelled by his actions, yet knowing he had to do something, Justin placed the palms of his hands on Gary's chest, slowly smoothing them up and down. "I'm not trying to leave. I accept this as my life now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyeing him in suspicion, Gary smashed his lips against Justin's, his tongue forcing his way inside... his breathing becoming ragged as his mouth devoured the one that was his sole obsession. He slid his hands down to Justin's ass, his lust rising suddenly - as it always did when he touched him. Pulling free, Gary's eyes moved over the beautiful blond, distrust and desire clearly visible within them. "That's good. Remember the image I gifted you with today. I didn't come across it by chance. I have him being watched - day and night. A phone call is all it would take to erase him from existence!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, unable to still the shudder that overcame him at such a reality. "I am doing everything you want to prevent that. I'm here to stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you are... I won't be joining you for dinner tonight; I have business around the island. I will call you later." A look of warning passed between them. "I expect you to be here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin watched as Gary moved away, the tears now safely falling. Brian. He had seen him briefly, even if only on a video capture. At least he knew he was still alive. No matter how torturous his days... and most especially his nights continued to be, it was all worth it. Brian was alive. He would do anything to make sure that didn't change.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian propped his legs up on his coffee table, his arm robotically tipping the bottle of beer into his mouth. He didn't taste the beer that he typically enjoyed, nor did he absorb anything in the loft around him. All he could do was think about what fucking fate had took from him, and how he wished he could give destiny a swift kick in the ass. Of course, he couldn't... but how he wished he could just once. So many wrongs fate had committed against him... however, the tragedy of Justin's death surpassed all. Even Saint Joan couldn't touch this.  
  
  
  
  
  
His lip curled in disgust as he thought of his dear mother. She had always told him he would rot in hell. Perhaps she had went to her higher power and cursed his life. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised. Wasn't that how curses worked? If... such existed. Life had been perfect - a short three years ago; although, that time seemed like another lifetime. Justin had been due to come home, and then, the hand of mother fucking nature intervened. His beautiful Sunshine... the one person that could always find the bright lining in the most dire of circumstances, had been taken from him forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, life was unfair. He had always known it to be true; however, his life was the walking definition. There was no way he would ever place himself in such a vulnerable position again. The Brian Kinney of old had returned. Tonight he would fuck every hot guy in sight. He might even bring a group of them home. He needed to lose himself - body, mind and soul. Perhaps that would take him back to the mentality of being Brian before Justin. After all he'd shared with the special blond, he wasn't sure that was possible. He had to find that mindless oblivion. If he didn't, he thought he might lose his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached for another bottle of beer, his mind fully processing the time. It was time for Woody's; he had no intention of going there tonight. His friends would be awaiting him like watchful mother hens. He wanted no part of it. His method of handling pain was the only way that worked for him. It was what he knew. Justin had changed him for awhile... but, he was gone now. He would revert back to being the asshole everyone thought him to be. In his private moments when thoughts of Justin overwhelmed him, Brian realized it was impossible to return to that uncaring time. Justin had changed something in his heart. He wasn't sure he could ever go back completely. He had to try, though. The void that Justin left in his life was an actual physical pain at times. He needed it to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glared when he heard the incessant tapping on his door, his eyes narrowing when he heard a key being slipped into the lock. Persistent, meddling SOB! Only one person had a key to the loft, at least, only one other living man. Michael. Before the door could open, Brian shouted out, "Go the fuck away, Michael!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sliding the loft door open, Michael's eyes were tormented when they settled on Brian sitting on the sofa - an endless array of empty beer bottles sitting on the table. Making his approach with uncertainty, Michael whispered, "I can't do that, Brian." He took in a deep breath, before admitting, "I scolded Ma earlier for pushing you... but, here I am doing the same. I - I just can't let you do this alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You worry too much." Brian tipped the beer into his mouth, his eyes staring balefully ahead. "I'm fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael sat next to Brian on the sofa, his eyes touching on each empty bottle discarded on the table. "No... you're far from fine. Maybe Ma is right and you need an intervention." Waving his hands toward the mess on the table, Michael assertively decided, "This isn't getting you anywhere. I'll just make you some coffee... then, we can talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian slammed the bottle of beer down, standing to his feet quickly after. "Fuck coffee... and fuck talk. I'm getting ready for Babylon." He looked over his shoulder, his eyes disinterested when he asked, "Are you coming along?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wherever you go... I'm going." Michael didn't intend leaving Brian's side tonight; at least, not until Brian tossed him to the curb. Knowing Brian as he did, he realized Brian's temper was short. He could toss him out now. That wouldn't matter, though. He would shadow him all night if necessary. He'd already discussed it with Ben, and they were in full agreement. Brian needed to be watched tonight. The loss of Justin three years ago had been devastating - they wouldn't be losing Brian too.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin tensed as he felt a presence moving into the bed behind him. He didn't have to look to know it was Gary, and he was fully disrobed. Forcing himself not to shudder each time he came to him took all of his control. Seeing Brian on the short video today certainly didn't help. All he could think of now was that look of anguish on Brian's face. It was remarkable to him really. Brian didn't appear to have moved on; at least, he hadn't forgotten him or what this day signified. More than anything, he wanted to reach out to the man that should have been his husband and tell him not only that he was fine, but that he loved him more than ever. That was the last thing he could do, though. Brian's life hung in the balance. He could suffer any degradation to protect him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's breath hotly hit at the back of Justin's neck, his hands sliding beneath the sheets, clenching when he felt Justin's boxers in place. He slipped a finger into the waistband, pulling it back and snapping it... uncaring of how startling his action might be. "You know I hate you wearing these to bed. I always want you ready to receive my attentions." His nostrils flared as his hands tightened on Justin's hips. "Sometimes I think you enjoy pissing me off!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Trembling under the restraining and menacing grasp, Justin shakily answered, "N-no, of course not, Gary. I would be a fool to do that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning his captive blond in the bed, his eyes savaged the face of the beautiful blond that had been his every waking thought from the moment he'd walked into his club long ago back in Pittsburgh. It had been all about Kinney even then. As he clearly deciphered the fear on Justin's face, he recognized it wasn't fear for himself... as always the boy's actions reflected his desire to protect his former lover. How he hated that man. Sometimes he just wanted to kill the man that would forever be a thorn in his side; while Kinney lived, he would never have all of Justin. Although, he'd told Justin he only wanted his body... he found he wanted it all. Justin obsessed him. Nothing but everything would ever satisfy him. "Suck me," Gary commanded, knowing nothing would satisfy him more right now. The boy's mouth was made of pure sin. He could easily see how a man like Brian Kinney could change his long running rules for this blond-headed piece of ass. "Make it good..." he warned. "You have much to make up to me today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pushed the silk sheets away, his body compliantly moving into position. He could handle this in the stillness of the night. The semi-darkened bedroom helped even more. It was Gary's advances in the daytime hours that were most difficult to handle. Now, with the room nearly shrouded in darkness, he could perform this repellent task - imagining Brian being on the receiving end. Thankfully, he had never called out Brian's name in bed. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if he did - that would have haunting consequences.  
  
  
  
  
  
As his mouth skillfully worked over Gary's cock, Justin's mind reflected back to all the times he'd sucked Brian. Undoubtedly, there were many. In his more hopeful moments he liked to think he would get the chance to do so again; however, he knew that couldn't happen... at least, not as long as Gary remained alive. As much as he wanted Gary dead, he didn't have it in him to coldly murder a man. Or did he? Gary was a monster, and the one that kept him from all the people he loved. Brian in particular.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inwardly, Justin breathed a sigh of relief when Gary rolled to his side, signaling he was done with him for the night. Laying back down on his side, turned away from the evil that enforced his captivity, Justin felt silent tears sliding down his face. Day after day, and particularly the nights, he endured the ultimate sacrifice. The time that continued to pass and number of occurrences didn't really matter. All that mattered was keeping Brian alive and well. He would keep suffering the possession of the man he hated unlike any other to achieve that goal.  
  
  
  
  
  
His love for Brian was everything. It was the only thing he had left now. The injustices that Gary inflicted on him couldn't take that away from him - now or ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _A/N: So, there we have it. The grim truth. I am intending on keeping the more intimate Gary/Justin moments to a minimum. However, some will be necessary to advance the story, and explain what Justin has been enduring. Thank you all for reading, and the incredible response to this first chapter. Your support is much appreciated, and what truly motivates me. *Hugss*_**

 


	3. Pain Management or Total Denial?

**A/N** : There is no Justin, and/or the Sap in this chapter. Here we progress with Brian's evening, and his attempts to convince himself and his friends that he is doing fine. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

  
  
  
Brian lifted the bottle of beer to his lips, his back leaning against the bar as his eyes took in all the hot bodies that were already assembling tonight. It was his intention to spend a great deal of time in the backroom tonight... that decision served two purposes. One... it was the only way he knew of relieving his frustration and torment that this day evoked in him, and, it would distance himself from his well intentioned friends. Both, were what he most needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A scowl twisted Brian's lips when he heard Emmett nearly cooing in his ear. Fuck. The rest would descend on him soon. He could see Michael weeding through the crowd now. Mikey had never been able to keep up with him - in more ways than one. Turning his head, Brian took in Emmett's entirely too queened-out ensemble. Again, he was reminded how little things ever changed. Squinting at the display he made, he cuttingly asked, "What the fuck color are you even wearing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, Darling... that is a story all in itself." Emmett turned to face the nearby bartender, his eyes sweeping over him in interest, before he breezily called out, "Can I get a Cosmo, Sweetie? And... keep them coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Great_ , Brian thought to himself. Tonight he was all about tricking, and falling into a alcohol/drug-induced stupor... and he was going to get meaningless stories - not to mention a drunken fuchsia-clad nightmare. At least, he thought that was the closest identifiable color to the ridiculous clothing Emmett currently sported. As the day progressed, he knew his life was undeniably fucked - in all aspects! Drolly, Brian retorted, "No time for bedtime stories tonight." His eyes honed in on a brunet dancing with a trio of men in the distance. That was more of what he had in mind. Downing the rest of his beer in one thirsty gulp, Brian slammed the bottle onto the bar, his glance dismissive when he spoke, "Later..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grimaced when he felt Michael's hand reaching out to restrain him. "Fuck off, Michael. Go find yourself a hot little trick."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael sputtered in outrage, "A trick!? What the fuck, Brian? I'm very happily married - as you well know. You were there... remember?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His face instantly drained of all color. Yeah, he remembered it well. Another memory that featured Justin. Almost instantaneously, he recalled the workout bike in the gym. It had been late; yet, Justin had missed him in their bed. He closed his eyes as he remembered how great it had felt to endure the strenuous exercise, but that had been nothing compared to Justin straddling him on the bike, before he fucked his young lover senseless on it... never missing a beat. Fuck. How he missed that... and so much more. Justin. Always Justin...  
  
  
  
  
  
He hated how these memories appeared without any warning; even more than that, he hated that empty feeling in his gut. A nagging feeling always persisted long afterward that something was missing. He always told himself that it was just him missing that persistent little ray of sunshine that had forever changed his life... but sometimes, he felt it was more. Returning his eyes to the prey that he vowed wouldn't slip away, Brian forced himself to stay on track. "Thanks for the return trip down memory lane. Tonight, though, I intend to make new ones."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian, I'm sorry..." Michael called out, regret instantly making his heart ache. "I didn't think."  
  
  
  
  
  
A slow shrug answered. "No worries, Michael. It's all in the past. I'm looking toward the future now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett took a slow sip of his drink, his eyes following Brian over the rim. "Let him handle it his way, Michael. That's all we can do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, he's not handling it, Em. Anything but! He needs to find a way to say goodbye to Justin... and move on with his damned life!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not for us to decide, Sweetie. Brian isn't like the rest of us - he never has been." Emmett's expression was almost wistful as he spoke the words, both of them knowing that he was just as concerned... although more accepting of his inability to bring about a change. "It's so hard to believe... even now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael turned to look at Emmett, understanding immediately passing between them. "You mean about Justin." At Emmett's affirmative nod, Michael continued, "Yeah, I can't believe it's been three years now. It seems just yesterday they were planning their wedding. I'd never seen Brian so happy. It was a miracle... only to be totally destroyed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Justin was the miracle." A tear slid down Emmett's cheek. "It's so damned unfair. Justin should have outlived all of us. I just don't get how fate could be so cruel!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's all part of life." Michael's eyes watched Brian with concern, his own remorse plaguing him as well. "We never know what will happen. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to grow up, and to see how good Justin was for Brian. I fucked up a lot, and Justin suffered because of it. Now it's too late to make things right."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett sighed, before pulling Michael closer for a tight hug. "Awww, baby. It's all in the past now. And, I think Justin considered you his friend before everything went to hell. I guess we all miss him in different ways." Emmett cautiously eyed Brian, unable to miss how Brian's marks ran their hands over him... yet with Brian exhibiting a tight-lipped expression. He was going through the motions - barely. Brian needed closure, and he wasn't going to find it like this. Placing soothing strokes along Michael's back, Emmett whispered, "I guess I didn't see it before now... but, Brian does need help. He can't go on like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling out of Emmett's comforting embrace, Michael looked in Brian's direction... instantly seeing what Emmett himself now could see. Brian was broken. He hadn't returned to his former self really... although, that was what he wanted everyone to think. He was barely surviving. It wouldn't surprise him to know that Brian was living through his memories, even if only subconsciously. It was his belief that only letting go of his past with Justin would allow him to move on. In time, Brian might be able to look back on his memories and see them as blessed time with someone he had loved so much. As of now, there was no doubt, Brian viewed those reflections as weakness. In his opinion... that was completely untrue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Michael agreed with Emmett's assessment completely. His eyes narrowed as Brian walked away from his tricks, uncertain about what he was doing next. Once he realized he was coming toward the bar again, he decided this could be his last chance at intervention tonight. Silent as Brian ordered a double shot of whiskey, he found himself placing an offer that he knew would be the only solution that would bring peace to his own state of mind tonight. "Brian, why don't you come home with me? We can hang out... just the three of us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted derisively, virtually inhaling the whiskey in front of him. "I am leaving... but, it won't be to join you in Stepfordville." His eyes moved to his tricks that were slipping into their coats, watchful as they waited for him by the door. "I have other plans tonight... "  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing his opportunity quickly vanishing, Michael grasped Brian's arm, uncaring of the anger in his best friend's eyes. Brian was attempting to appear irritated and cold to everyone around him... but, the pain was there for all to see. "Don't do this, Brian. It won't help."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right... I suppose you know what would---" Brian snapped, more than finished with this day, and the good intentions of his friends. "How about I tell you." His eyes slithered over a silent, yet wide-eyed Emmett, then his determined best friend. "I am going to take my tricks home and fuck the living hell out of them. Then, tomorrow, I will go back to work as usual. After that, I will go on fucking whoever I want - whenever I want. End of story..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are living in denial... and we both know it! Snap out of it, Brian. You need to quit trying to forget Justin. Obviously, you can't do that! Let him go so you can live a proper life!" Michael didn't miss the flicker of pain in Brian's eyes as Justin's name and memory fully penetrated the wall Brian had surrounding him. "As of now, you might be walking and breathing... but, you are buried right alongside him. Justin wouldn't have wanted that for you... and I think you know that too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's glance was scathing as it slid over Michael. What angered him the most was in knowing his words to be true. However, he wasn't prepared to acknowledge that now. Perhaps not ever... "What I know is this - I am leaving... and I am bored with this entire discussion. Goodnight boys."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett's heart pounded in his chest as he watched Brian striding to the door as if he were fleeing the most hounding of demons. "Well... that was brutal. I hope you know what you're doing, Mikey."  
  
  
  
"I hope so too, Em... and that I haven't pushed him even further away." Michael's eyes were thoughtful on the uncharacteristic hunched shoulders of Brian as he virtually fled from the bar. Although, Brian's words hadn't said as much, he now moved as a man defeated. Perhaps that was a sign that he was beginning to hear the words he had been speaking to him for three long years. It was his hope that in the cold light of day, Brian would realize what his life had become, and begin dealing with his pain. Only then could he live again.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Much shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this posted before the busy holiday weekend. I hope those that celebrate Thanksgiving have a wonderful holiday with family, and/or friends. *Hugss*_**

 


	4. Closing A Door or Searching For Something More?

Gary didn't look up from his coffee when Justin joined him on the terrace, his silence all the more menacing for his weak-minded obsession. Showing him the video of his precious Brian had been a mistake; he could see that now. They had regressed again. Now, he had to bring him fully back under his control, and reinforce the fear that had always been a constant in their relationship. If necessary - he would break the boy. Bending him to his will was more to his liking... but, more important than that was keeping him from his ex-lover. He had scored a major victory over Kinney, one that had been sustained for years now. Brian Kinney would never get Justin back. As much as he would hate destroying something so beautiful, he would do so in an instant to keep them apart. Justin needed a reminder of just how far he was willing to go to keep his property intact.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Gary. I guess I overslept..." Justin told his captor, extremely wary of Gary's silence, as well as the ice that twisted the much older man's face into a more sinister, and cruel expression. By now, he should be accustomed to Gary's ways; however, even after three long years, he never knew how much savagery to expect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laying his cup down with more force than necessary, Gary's menacing gaze rested on the anxious look marring the beauty of his most beautiful possession. Yesterday had been a mistake; today he would resolve that. "I find myself growing concerned by your lack of attention to me. I had thought we had moved past such times. It would be such a shame if I were forced to provide one of my special demonstrations."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Justin protested adamantly, his eyes widening in fear. He barely held back the flinch that resulted at the smile that twisted Gary's evil lips. It wasn't a welcoming smile... nor was it encouraging. It was more of the shark that now sized up his next meal. He had already been forced to watch men die because of him... he would do all that was in his power not to allow another such tragedy. "I - I mean, that's not necessary, Gary. Think about it from my point of view for a minute... p-please. It was a shock seeing that video of Brian. I haven't seen anything of him in years; in fact, not of anyone from my life in Pittsburgh. It was a lot to take in---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's eyes narrowed at Justin's rambling attempt. What did it mean? Was he worried about himself, or the person he could wreak his revenge on - in his behalf... or was it once again about his precious love - Brian Fucking Kinney? He had no real way of knowing. All he knew was he remained determined to keep the status quo intact. Even if he tired of Justin in the future - something he doubted to be likely; Kinney would never reclaim him. He hadn't forgotten how Brian Kinney had embarrassed and thwarted him in the past. Withholding from him what he had valued the most was a most fitting retribution. "You don't have to worry about me repeating that mistake. Ever!" he hissed, jealousy curling in his stomach until he wanted to commit murderous acts against all that offended him - beginning with the man himself... Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, proceeding to swallow with difficulty. He had expected no less. In fact, he decided it might be best if that was his only glimpse of Brian. As much as it was a sweet relief to see Brian's image, it was a torment as well. He wasn't sure he could endure repeat occurrences. "I never expected to see Brian again... whether in person or in a photo. I - I just need some time to process it, and get over the shock."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gritting his teeth as fury overwhelmed him, he slammed his hand on the table, the delicate china rattling precariously as the force of his abrupt action caused Justin to jump in his seat, his own eyes biting mercilessly into the ones shadowed with fear. "I don't _ever_ want to hear that name again! If I do - I swear I will wipe him from existence!" Smiling savagely as tears formed in Justin's eyes, Gary twisted the knife even deeper. "I think you remember just how far I will go when a man looks at my possessions too intently. Anything I have done to those men will pale in comparison to what I do to your precious hero..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite the fear that filled him now, Justin felt his back beginning to stiffen as outrage consumed him. Had he wasted the last three years of his life protecting Brian all for nothing? Gary could still have him killed on a whim - regardless of the fact he had promised he wouldn't... if he stayed obedient to him. Once again, Gary was playing his sick mind games with him. He knew how the deaths of those innocent men filled him with guilt. The first one had been partly his fault. He should have known better than to flirt with the hired help - just to annoy his jealous captor. The man had died brutally. It had been at that moment he had realized submission would be his only choice. That night, he had given up on all hope of a future and surrendered to a monster.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes glittering in a mixture of anger, and unshed tears, Justin spat out, "That's not fair, Gary. You promised his safety - if I became compliant to you. I've done that. You can't go back on your word now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary stood to his feet, with a nod he motioned his guards forward. Stepping up behind his chair, he leaned down to hiss in his ear, "You dare to tell me what I can do! I own everything and everyone on this island - including you!" He closed his fist, shaking it sharply in the air. "I can kill you, as well as anyone you care about in an instant. You'd do well to remember that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"How can I forget? You remind me of that every single day..." Justin muttered morosely. Suddenly, filled with more bravery than he'd felt in years, Justin turned to look into Gary's evil eyes, barely managing not to flinch in response. "If it makes you feel any better, do your worst. Because we both know one thing - if Brian dies, my submission dies alongside him. I will _never_ let you touch me again."  
  
  
  
  
  
His body trembling in rage, Gary reached out and backhanded Justin forcefully across the face, his own hand stinging at the savagery of his actions. "Little fool!" he snarled. "I don't require your permission." Laughing coldly, he maliciously reminded, "I have drugs that will ensure your capitulation - should it become necessary."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin continued to hold his head high, despite the sting that he knew would most likely bruise by tomorrow. "I know that, Gary. However, I also know that you hunger for my desire to match your own. Drugs will never give you that."  
  
  
  
  
  
His body shaking as fury completely overtook him, Gary looked at his guards, spitting out venomously, "Lock him in his rooms. He isn't allowed access to the grounds until I return later." His eyes slid over Justin contemptuously. "I'd use the time wisely. If you ever want to leave your rooms again, you will devise a way to make me feel more amenable."  
  
  
  
  
  
Silent as the guards pulled him from the terrace, Justin realized he may have pushed Gary too far... and yet, he didn't feel he had a real choice. If he completely cowered, Gary might feel he had no real need to keep Brian alive. That was the last thing he wanted Gary Sapperstein to think. He had only endured this nightmare in order to save Brian's life. Should that have all been for nothing... then, his life no longer held any meaning.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Brian climbed the stairs of the home that he hadn't stepped into for years. He wasn't even sure why he was here now. While trying to enjoy his morning latte, he had found himself reflecting on all the events of the previous day. Strangely enough, his visit from Jennifer had weighed heavily on his mind. He remembered her telling him it was time to let this house go. As he looked around, he was still convinced he didn't want to do that. This was Justin's home. The fact that Justin was gone didn't factor into that reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gone. That wasn't a thought he often allowed himself to think about. He blinked as he proceeded up the stairs, for some reason, Justin's studio his destination. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go there. It was simply something he needed to do. He knew what he would find upon entering the room. When he had the house closed up, everything had been done to preserve things for as long as possible. The brightness was the first thing that greeted him as he stepped inside. The morning sun was just slipping through the windows. Justin's studio was truly an artist's dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was still intact - amazingly so. Despite the exorbitant amount of money he had paid to have the house closed, and maintained, he was still surprised his instructions had been followed so implicitly. He moved around the room, his hands not touching a thing; yet, his eyes absorbing everything. It was empty. Not only of Justin; although, that was clearly the most significant lacking... but, everything he had been working on for his showing were absent too. Why hadn't that ever occurred to him?  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, he stepped to the window; he looked down below, wondering how often Justin had done the same as he took a break to recapture his focus... or even worse, rest the cramping in his hand. Fuck, how he missed his beautiful and utterly tenacious boy. His once stalker that had ended up being his everything. Rare tears misted his eyes as he turned to once again look around the room. This emptiness was wrong. It should be filled with the life that Justin projected through his gift. If he couldn't have Justin, he would have that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Removing his phone from his pocket, Brian tapped in the number of the one person that would know where Justin's work had ended up.... knowing it wouldn't give him a sense of peace, but, more of a feeling of rightness. "Jennifer, I was just wondering about Justin's paintings." When she paused in surprise, he clarified, "The ones he had compiled before his trip to New York... I figured they must have been sent to you - after what happened."  
  
  
  
  
  
A sad smile touched her lips. Brian still couldn't put Justin's death into words. It had taken her some time to do the same. Brian wasn't there yet. It was simply amazing with how their relationship had started, how much love had grown between them. There wasn't a doubt it had changed Justin; however, she thought it had changed Brian even more so. Each day she realized that fate was the most cruel bitch of all. "I didn't want them. I couldn't bear to look at any of them. I - I guess I should have checked with you at the time. We were both so distraught; I just wasn't thinking clearly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it's fine. I doubt I would have wanted them at the time, either." Brian thought about his next step for a minute, only one conclusion coming to mind. "Thank you, Jennifer. I'll be in touch when I acquire them. I'm sure the time will come when you might want one."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian?" Jennifer asked in concern. "What are you planning?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian's eyes looked around the far too empty art studio. "I'm going to bring Justin's work home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhm, Brian - about your home..." Jennifer began, hoping Brian would listen to reason better than he had yesterday. "I've had some offers on your house. Some very good ones. I really think you should consider them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Offers?" Brian asked in a hollow tone. "My home is _not_ on the real estate market. I thought I made that clear!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You did... and it's not. I've just had some interested buyers approach me - ones that know of my association with you. Promise me that you'll think about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. In his mind, there was nothing to think about. At least, not right now. "Of course, Mother Taylor; I'll think about it. Later..." he mumbled before ending the call, all about moving onto the next one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selecting the number on speed dial that would connect him to Kinnetik, he waited for Cynthia to answer before rushing on, "I need you to clear my schedule for the next few days. Have Ted handle anything urgent that comes up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Remembering only too well what yesterday had been, and the irrational state Brian had been in, Cynthia worriedly asked, "Brian? Is everything okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, Cynthia. Just rearrange my appointments as needed. I'll be back as soon as I can." Brian hoped his trip was productive. He knew that entering that particular gallery would be a form of therapy. Not to mention, being face-to-face with the man that had accompanied Justin on his fatal boating accident was a meeting that was long overdue. He only hoped he could be civil long enough to get information on the whereabouts of Justin's paintings.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say, Boss. Getting away is probably the best thing for you. Can I make any travel plans for you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'll take care of it." Brian ended the call before she asked any more questions, his heart quickening as he looked around the room. He frowned as he moved back down the stairs, and out of the house, his eyes staring straight ahead and not in the direction of specific places so many memories would rush at him in tidal waves. He felt anxious... but, why? It was almost as if he were rushing toward something, although, that didn't make any sense.  
  
  
  
  
  
For some unknown reason, he felt this particular trip to New York could be his most significant yet. Why, he didn't know. Was it in knowing that was where Justin was lost to him? Or... could it be something more? One thing was for certain - he wouldn't be returning until he found that out.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	5. A New Journey Begins

Brian stepped from the cab, a slight scowl on his face as he stared at the small art gallery - one that he would have _never_ envisioned himself revisiting. At least, not after the tragedy that had ripped his life apart three short, yet very long years ago. He couldn't believe he was here now. More than that, he was amazed by what he hoped to accomplish with this visit. He wasn't even entirely certain he knew what that was, either. Admittedly, it had been to reclaim Justin's last creations and return to them where they belonged - with him, and those that had loved him; however, could there be a deeper reason driving him now? At the time of making this decision, he had felt a sense of calm overtaking him... along with a feeling of something more. As much as he knew it would be healthy for him to be doing this in order to finally obtain closure, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that was the least of his objectives.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't want closure. Mental health could be damned for all he cared. As he stepped to the doors that he almost found ominous, he felt a chill running down his spine. Something felt very wrong, but, he couldn't identify the source. He became more unsettled the closer he came to the gallery doors, uncertain if it was this place, or something entirely different. Uncertain why he felt compelled to do so, Brian looked over his shoulder, making sure he was alone. Realizing he had made this trip alone, he had no reason to question that; however, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was near. His eyes narrowed as he swept them along the pavement, his gaze briefly touching on everyone that moved along the sidewalk. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Brian shrugged his shoulders, and opened the gallery door, at once brushing his anxiety off as being a result of where he was now heading... and the reason for his visit. He couldn't fathom it being more than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping inside, he was slightly relieved to find it mostly vacant, his disinterest in what the gallery currently had displayed easy enough for anyone to discern. His eyes sought out the lady that he recalled being the gallery manager, realizing she was the first step in getting to the owner - and more importantly, his own answers. He observed her quickly approaching him as a new arrival, her steps beginning to falter as she came closer - recognition immediately replacing the eager welcome that had been in her initial response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his lips under, Brian suddenly realized he didn't remember her name... something he was notoriously known to do - when someone wasn't of any importance to him. Knowing such candor might not gain him the results he most desired, he was still brutally honest. "I'm afraid I don't recall your name... however, I do remember you." Brian decided a bit of flattery was more than in order... and what would perhaps gain him the best chance at cooperation. "I can say you are even more lovely than when we first met."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arching her head back, the young woman laughed in delight... mindful to remember that this man didn't bat for her team - something that had been more than clear each time he had visited the gallery to visit his now deceased fiancé. "I see your charm still remains, Mr. Kinney. I do hope you have been well." She cleared her throat, before awkwardly adding, "I'm very sorry about your tragic loss. I never had a chance to pay my respects. Justin was a remarkably talented young man."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, he was..." Brian agreed, unable to keep the rough, and husky rasp from his voice. "I am in here in regards to Justin's work; in fact, this is a trip that is long overdue."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've lost me, Mr. Kinney. Justin's work is long gone..." she spoke, slightly surprised when she saw the agony that immediately transformed the normal composure of Brian Kinney's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite expecting that to be his initial answer, Brian couldn't help but feeling deflated at the audible confirmation. "I was afraid of that; however, it is what I had expected. That leaves me with two questions... who bought Justin's work - I'm assuming it was various art patrons, and where did the money go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Frowning in even deeper confusion, "Mr. Kinney, you were Justin's legal POA, a check was cut to you for the sale. Surely you received it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't remember if I did." Brian thought about that for a minute, instantly realizing how he had lived his life for the past three years. He doubted he would have handled it personally. His entire existence had been centered around him losing himself in oblivion - anything that made his pain more bearable. Sadly, none of his methods helped with that. "Perhaps I did receive it. My accountant would have handled that for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling in understanding, she placed a hand on his arm, her eyes filled with compassion. "Let's go to my office. I can look it up for you. At the very least, I can verify that the check was cashed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian followed her down the short hallway, relegating her offer as insignificant. "I'm not interested in the money. That was Justin's - it has nothing to do with me. What I am interested in is reclaiming Justin's work, and displaying them where the people that cared about him can appreciate them. Information leading me to the buyers is all I need."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once inside the office, she turned to face Brian, her hand outstretched, as she spoke, "Forgive my manners, Mr. Kinney. I didn't even reintroduce myself - I am Rebecca Boyd. However... please, call me Rebecca. We're very informal here. Sadly, though, I'm afraid I can't be of much help to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes narrowing, Brian watched as the gallery manager sat behind her desk, her fingers meticulously working along the keyboard. "I find it hard to believe that you don't keep some kind of records regarding such sales."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking up, she was quick to respond. "Oh, we do. It's just that our clients often request confidentiality. I remember in the case of this particular buyer - that was insisted upon."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you say buyer... as in one person purchased _all_ of Justin's work?" Brian knew he had to have been mistaken. And yet, he could see nothing but confirmation staring back at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This buyer was quite enamored of Justin's work. And... in all honesty, his creations were extraordinary."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt painful jabs in his heart the longer they spoke of Justin, and his work that would never be experienced by him, or the world again. His voice was rough when he spoke, "You can't tell me anything about the buyer - anything at all?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, she smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kinney." Looking away from the instant agony in the hazel eyes, she pulled up the file in front of her, a slight nod following. "As I thought. Justin's check was deposited... and a very sizable one at that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Waving his hand, Brian repeated, "I don't care about that. I have no need for Justin's money. I'm just glad to know he was paid for his efforts." Frowning, as he realized following through with this part of his visit would make him more fully revisit the painful past, Brian asked, "Could I speak with the gallery owner? Perhaps he will feel more comfortable disclosing more information..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid not. Mr. Rappaport is traveling abroad. He checks in from time to time, but, he has left the running of the gallery to me. I haven't spoken to him in the longest time; in fact, our correspondence is generally email only."  
  
  
  
  
  
After a moment of initial surprise, Brian smiled as he felt an opening being given. "Well then, Rebecca... I see no reason why you can't relay a little inside information. I would be extremely appreciative... and no one would be the wiser. All I'm asking for is a place to start my search. If only for the sake of peace of mind, please give me that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing deeply, uncertain how she was finding herself so effortlessly swayed, she grudgingly admitted, "I guess I can see why you would want to retrieve Justin's work." She looked at her computer screen, slowly clicking on files that would give the answers the anxious brunet sought. "That's odd..." she mused aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is?" he asked, his heart quickening in his chest, uncertain why learning the location of Justin's final works of art was so emotionally stimulating for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There are no records of the sale... at least, regarding the customer." She looked up to meet Brian's disappointed gaze with one of immense surprise. "It was recorded, though. I handled the purchase, and the shipment. But... it's gone. Totally gone!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Even through his supreme disappointment, he hadn't given up just yet. "You said shipment. Are you saying this wasn't a local buyer?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't remember all of the particulars; although, I don't believe he lived locally. And... I can tell you for a fact, everything was shipped out of the United States." She bit at her lip, instinctively feeling she had already said far too much, yet, something about Brian Kinney's near desperation reaching out to her. "I've really said all I can, Mr. Kinney. In fact, I'm sure entirely too much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached into his pocket, deliberately reaching for his checkbook. Perhaps this would make her feel more amenable, he thought to himself. He completely realized he was asking her to make unethical choices... however, he felt this was the right thing to do - at least, it was for him. "Rebecca, I am willing to be extremely generous. I know that what I'm asking of you stretches many boundaries. Just tell me where Justin's work was shipped, and I'll take care of the rest." He eyed her shrewdly for a long moment. "Lost records or not, I have a feeling you do remember _that_ much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do..." she admitted. She smiled at him weakly, before continuing, "I can't take your money, though. At least, not for this. Can I ask why you are beginning this search now? I mean, it's been three years."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian felt she deserved the answer to that. "My head hasn't been in a rational place for a long time. I'm not even sure it is now... but, I'm getting there. I may have lost Justin... but, now that I'm thinking more clearly, I don't want to lose all that he accomplished as well. That would serve as an even deeper blow. Reclaiming his work would be like having a piece of him with me - something no one will _ever_ be able to take away from me again." Rolling his lips under as he realized how much of himself he was revealing to this stranger, Brian humbled himself more than he ever had done before. "Please, help me bring him home... at least, this part that is still attainable."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears misting her eyes, she spoke the word that she knew would send this still grief stricken man on his journey. "Barbados. Justin's paintings are in Barbados."  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you," he gratefully whispered. Brian released a long sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. It was like an instant sense of relief had overcome him. What it all meant, he didn't know; although, one thing he did know for certain. He was going to Barbados. Today...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	6. One Step Closer

**A/N** : Warning - We are still in an angst-filled zone... but, trust me that it will be gradually lessening. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Gary knew as soon as he looked at the caller ID that displayed on his IPhone, that his day was about to progressively worsen. He had been shaking down dodgy clients all day long, and in ways that were only effective when administered by him. How he despised the weak. Watching as they succumbed to their terror, or unsatisfied drug addictions brought him an immense degree of pleasure. In his opinion, they deserved the end he brought down on them. It was the same he would deliver to anyone that betrayed him. Those that attempted to steal from him, whether business or personal, found their fate even more brutal.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sapperstein..." he snarled into the phone, fully cognizant of the day and time. This wasn't the scheduled time for a Brian Kinney update. That he was being called now meant there was a problem. He didn't accept problems in any form. When they involved Kinney, that meant it pertained to Justin as well. Those were problems of which he could find no tolerance. "Are you going to breathe on the other end indefinitely... or are you going to tell me how you've managed to fuck up what should be a simple task?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Stuttering in a barely audible whisper, Seth mumbled, "S-Sir... we haven't done anything wrong. T-there's just been an incident and w-we don't know h-how to handle it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes at the pointless babbling, Gary snapped, "What kind of incident?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We followed Kinney to New York... just as we reported. He's at the airport now---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not exactly earth shattering news!" Gary exploded, his patience quickly reaching an end. "Kinney is a businessman. He travels often. Trips to New York are to be expected."  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching from his vantage point as Brian Kinney made his way through the security checkpoints, Seth found himself grateful he wasn't in his boss' presence now. He knew how irrational Gary Sapperstein could be when the rage overtook him. His boss would take his anger out on someone. He was thankful it wouldn't be him. "Sir... this wasn't exactly a business trip; at least from what we could see."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What exactly was it?" Gary demanded, his eyes bulging as he separated himself from his enforcers, for some reason knowing he would want solitude by the end of this call.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kinney visited an art gallery. It was the only stop he made. I, uhhhh, think you realize the significance of that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary began to swear violently, uncaring of how he unsettled the tourists that could hear him from the distance, his only thought being of Brian Kinney still being a thorn in his side. He should have never used the man's life as leverage with Justin. His life should have been extinguished long ago. "Imbecile! Of course, I know the significance! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I - I didn't mean any disrespect, Sir... I was just trying to explain the importance of Kinney's whereabouts." Taking in a deep breath, he prepared to divulge what was sure to send his volatile boss into a full blown rage. "Uhmmmm, especially as it pertains to where he appears to be heading now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncommonly, sweat broke out on his brow, his heart beginning to palpitate as he stalled in demanding an answer that he feared to hear. "Go on..." he rasped, his eyes wild as his breath came unevenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kinney just booked a flight to Barbados. His plane leaves in less than an hour." Taking in a deep breath, his eyes squinted at his partner that remained close to the man in question. "Do you want me to stop him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop him?? Are you fucking kidding me. At JFK Airport - you want to create an incident!?" Gary's chest expanded forcefully as anxiety and uncertainty overwhelmed him. He didn't know what to do. Why was Kinney coming here? And, more importantly - why now? He had to think this through. His plan to capture and possess Justin had proceeded without any hindrances. He couldn't afford a mistake now. "Do you have any idea why he's coming here? In particular - does he know something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Sir. All I know is that Kinney had a meeting with the lady that manages the gallery. After that, he went straight to the airport and booked a flight to Barbados..."  
  
  
  
  
  
His face instantly drained of all color. "Fuck! The paintings. He's finally coming after them." His plan had been faultless from the very beginning. No one had ever suspected him... and even more important than that - not one person doubted the validity of Justin's death. He hadn't acquired Justin's art out of admiration for his work. Justin's artistic skills meant nothing to him. He did read Brian Kinney, though. There hadn't been a doubt in his mind that one day Kinney would want to reclaim Justin's last masterpieces. Taking that from him had been another knife to Brian Kinney's already defeated spirit. Having Kinney in Barbados was an obstacle he didn't want to face... but, he would keep Justin well hidden. He wasn't about to lose his most coveted possession now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clearing his throat nervously, knowing that when the boss paused, nothing good would come of it, Seth stammered, "U-uhhhh how should I handle this, boss?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep him in your sights, and report back to me with every move he makes!" Gary's voice was a low, reverberating hiss. "Make sure he doesn't know he's being watched. Should I need to move in on him - I want him caught by surprise."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Got it, Sir. I - I guess any aggressive moves would be more safely made in Barbados---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly! I can grab him at any time it pleases me. For now, watch him closely." Gary's lips compressed into a tight line, as his mind worked through all that he'd just discovered. He had many hours before Kinney would land in Barbados. It would be more than enough time to complete his business, and be back with Justin. Perhaps fate was giving him the opportunity to more fully secure his property. Should Kinney get too close to his most prized possession, it would be the end of the line for the meddling brunet. Maliciously, he almost hoped that would be the case.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed as he stared in boredom out though his vast window. He couldn't dispute the view; that had never been an issue here. No, it was more about the hopelessness of his existence. The only thing that kept him going each day was in knowing Brian was alive and well, and that his obedience to a monster was keeping that a reality. He shivered as he remembered his most recent fight with Gary, and his menacing captor's response. When Gary had left for the day, doubts began building of him continuing to honor their agreement. Threatening Gary Sapperstein had been foolish; although, he had felt backed into a corner. Brian's life was all that kept him subservient... if one could call behavior with his constant outbursts obedient in any fashion. As he had told Gary earlier, should Brian's life no longer be a factor - he would find a way to leave this place... no matter what that entailed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Closing his eyes, Justin thought back to the first time he had tried to escape - the first and last time. It had been before he had surrendered to Gary's sexual demands. At that time, he hadn't felt he had any choice. Gary's response to his attempted escape had more than secured that decision. His skin crawled as he remembered how Gary had ran his fingertips up and down his spine as he hissed his threats into his ear. At that time, death would have been preferable. But then, he had found what had become his sole reason for living - protecting the man he loved, the one he would always love.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes had been full of tears when he watched the young man close to his own age being viciously beaten down. "G-Gary... please stop." Justin had been sobbing as he pleaded for the man that had assisted in his escape attempt. "It's all my fault. P-please don't hurt him anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's hand ran up and down Justin's back, the rage and lust glittering equally in his eyes. Finally, Justin would be desperate enough to submit to him. He would torture his not-so innocent accomplice until his blond obsession became obedient. But... he would up the ante as well. "Yes... it is your fault." His breathing became elevated as he spoke the words, the lust now dripping from his voice. "You make a man crazy with desire... so much so that he will risk anything for one moment of ecstasy in your arms. Poor Ramone must learn that lesson... and, you will as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ramone gasped in terror, his eyes barely able to remain open as the beating continued. "Mr. Sapperstein... p-please, I'm b-begging you. I - I meant n-no disrespect."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin remembered as Gary moved away from him to move toward the senselessly beaten man. "No disrespect?" he parroted. A cold laugh followed. "You lusted after what is mine. More than that - you tried to touch him, and assist him in leaving me." Viciously he backhanded his servant across the face. "Indeed no disrespect."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gary, stop this now! I'll be whatever you want me to be. You just have to let Ramone go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sneering as he turned to face Justin, Gary hissed, "I'm not certain I can trust any deal you decide to make." His eyes swept over the boy that made him inwardly tremble in the deepest of desire. "I'll need some kind of reassurance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Revolted, yet feeling that fate had given him no other choice, Justin moved closer to his demented captor, his eyes downcast provocatively, instinctively knowing his gestures and words would make Gary forget everything else. "I can give you pleasure unlike any you've ever known. I mean, think about it. I _am_ the man who made the most devout of studs fall in love. You just have to convince me that you can act with honor."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary growled as his body reacted to not only Justin's words, but his tone as well. He'd never wanted anything like he did this blond boy. Finally, he would have him. "Tonight, and every night that I require it - you will serve me in my bed. Fail to deliver, and not only dear Ramone suffers the consequences... but your precious Brian does as well. You are the only one that can keep them safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped indignantly. "I know you have that kind of power here... but, you can't reach Brian in Pittsburgh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing mockingly, Gary stuck the knife in deeper. "I know you aren't naïve enough to believe that. You know the lengths I went to in faking your death. In fact, I have men watching Kinney 24/7. He will never find you... and if he does, I will kill him before he reaches you. Your beloved hero is lost to you now." Gary moved closer, his eyes drilling into the ones that now displayed sheer helplessness. "You are mine now, Justin. Completely mine..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, forcing himself to escape the memories of the not so distant past, tears slid down his face. "Brian..." he whispered brokenly. "If only I could see you just one more time. It would be enough. I would make it be enough."  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Brian fastened his seatbelt, only half hearing the flight attendant issuing instructions. All of a sudden, he felt his heart leaping in his chest. For what, he didn't know. Perhaps it was in the hope that he was on a mission to reclaim something precious... something tangible that Justin had left behind that would always keep him alive in his heart. Whatever it was, he felt magnetically pulled to it now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked out the window as the plane began to taxi down the runway, a slight smile on his lips. He wasn't certain of what he was feeling right now, but, for the first time in years, he felt like he was moving toward something... instead of running away. He was anxious to find out what awaited him in Barbados, unaware that one word could answer him clearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny.  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	7. Coincidence or Fate?

**A/N** : Finally, an update! Thank you to all those that are hanging in there with me, and ones that have messaged me inquiring about this story. I hadn't forgotten. Life has just been overly hectic. Now that I lost one of my WIP's, I hope to update this more frequently. I am working on another story on the sidelines - a story loosely based on '50 Shades of Grey'; however, I am still very committed to this story, and hope to update more quickly in future. Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is much appreciated. :)

 

* * *

 

  
  
Hours later, Justin flinched as his bedroom door abruptly slammed open, a glowering Gary Sapperstein taking in his captive's presence. Not nearly as brave as he tried to pretend to be, Justin queried, "Bad day at the office... or whatever it's called in the drug trafficking world?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you insolent little fucker!" Gary exploded, his footsteps rapidly advancing him toward the vision of his obsession - a man that could equally inspire his lust and his most violent rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncaring of how deeply he provoked Gary, his own personal hell making the rebellion increase in him, he nodded his head, pressing his lips together tightly. His words were lowly spoken, yet loud enough for the monster that held him to hear. "I guess there's my answer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lurching forward, Gary viciously backhanded Justin across the face, his eyes glittering in jealous rage as he watched Justin recoiling in both pain and terror. "By now, I would have thought that your thick-headed skull would have realized what response these childish outbursts of yours provokes. Now isn't the time to play these games, Justin. My patience is non-existent today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding his stinging cheek, knowing that a bruise would appear later on his delicate skin, he shrugged his shoulder in disinterest, determined not to continue being the weak little victim Gary wanted him to be. He wasn't certain where his sudden bravado came from... he only hoped he wasn't pushing his deadly captor too far. The consequences he faced should Gary abandon all interest in him, and focus on victimizing Brian instead, was more than enough to keep him in line. In fact, Brian's life was the only thing that held him within his prison. "My apologies, Gary. I didn't mean to upset you further."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary's eyes clouded up even more. "Don't give me that shit! You look for ways to piss me off. That hasn't changed from day one!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lowering his hand from his pained face, Justin stuttered, "W-well... what do you expect? You kidnapped me, faked my death, continuously threaten the life of the one I loved the most... and force yourself on me as well. How am I supposed to react to you... except for in utter contempt?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving closer, Gary's nostrils flared as fury continued to swelter in him. "Force myself on you? Let's get this clear right now - I have never raped you. Need I remind you that you spent the first year untouched by me? You agreed to my terms; therefore, you were willing in my bed. And... what do I expect? That's very simple, my smart-mouthed little pet - I expect you to adapt to your environment, and do what is required of you. That is how an adult survives. It's time you started acting like one!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever..." Justin hissed, quickly realizing they were on the verge of the largest fight they'd ever had. Part of him thought it was long overdue, while the more sensible side of him understood how dangerous it could be. "I've grown up in every way possible these past three years. And, let's talk about that first year - since you brought it up. You didn't let me out of your sight for an instant. My entire time was repelling advances from you, and listening to how my submission could solve all of my problems. From where I stand, it hasn't solved much at all. Most in my position would agree that surrender under these circumstances was far from consensual."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't give a damn what other people think! You should know by now how I handle opposition!" Gary exploded, smiling coldly when Justin visibly flinched. "Let's not forget what you've gained in our special little alliance. Your precious lover still lives." Gary thought about Kinney walking on this island as he spoke, anxiety mixing with venom in his veins. "Of course, his proximity might alter that very soon..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Proximity?" Justin echoed. What did that mean? It couldn't mean that Brian was close by, or even on the island. Brian would have no reason to be in Barbados. His heart quickened as he thought of Brian being so near, soon to be filled with dread as he realized how dangerous that would be to the man he was so determined to protect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gary began to pace around the room, his eyes seeing nothing, but his mind working out every possible angle. Not looking at Justin, he angrily spat out, "His plane landed over an hour ago. He's moving about the city now." At the sound of Justin's gasp, Gary turned to face him, violent rage swelling even further as he viewed that unmistakable look of hope in those endless blue eyes. "Don't even think about contacting him... not that I'll let you out of my sight until he leaves. If he should learn of your existence, well, I don't have to tell you what will happen. Do I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Justin lost the ability to coherently think on his own. He didn't know what to do. More than that, he didn't know what it meant. All he knew was that he needed to diffuse the situation. Gary would kill Brian if he got too close. After all he had endured at this monster's hands - he couldn't have it all be for nothing. "B-but why now? What's he doing here? Is he alone? It can't be a business trip." Justin knew he was stumbling, and displaying his heart in every spoken word... yet, he couldn't separate his feelings from the knowledge that the man he loved could be within miles of him at this very moment. Close, yet so far.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pathetic..." Gary sneered, jealousy curling his insides into vicious knots, the need to kill rising in him. He clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides, at this moment uncertain whether he wanted the headache of this man any longer. At times, he despised Justin Taylor. He had given him a virtual paradise for his home, and yet, everything always came back to his ongoing, and unchanging love for Brian Kinney. Right now, he hated them both equally. Barely containing the urge to strangle the life out of the unappreciative blond, Gary hissed, "Why do I continue wasting my time with you? I have given you a life most men dream of having - a life of complete leisure. All that is required is that you give me what I desire - when I desire it. And still you dream of Brian fucking Kinney. You sicken me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Raising his chin a notch, thinking perhaps this was his best chance at an escape - the only one that had ever safely been afforded him, Justin foolishly found himself pleading, "Then don't. Just let me go now. I can leave Barbados with Brian, and you won't have to deal with either of us ever again." Seeing Gary's look of disdain turning into total disbelief, Justin continued on, "I won't tell anyone about you. I'll make up something. Just let me go home, Gary. Please..."  
  
  
  
  
  
His heartbeat accelerating as the heat from within moved upwards until he was certain his neck and face had turned a lobster shade of red, he forced himself to back away from his beautiful possession, knowing he had never been so tempted to kill him as he was right now. "You never learn. No matter how many times I say it, you still persist in your impossible dream." His eyes glittering in a rage unlike any he had ever known, Gary venomously spat out, "You are confined to these rooms until Kinney is no longer an issue. In case you don't understand my meaning, allow me to be perfectly clear! You are mine! This is your home until I deem otherwise." His eyes skimmed slowly skimmed over Justin, his voice lowering ominously, "You'd better hope that I don't suddenly tire of you. For I swear to you now - I will never let you return to Kinney. I will see you dead first!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched as Gary slammed from the room, realizing his feeling of hopelessness had never been greater. This had been his last chance at escape... and even more important than that - a life with Brian. He knew he didn't dare attempt an escape. Gary would stick to his word. Not only would he kill him, but Brian would be killed as well. No sacrifice was too great knowing that he was protecting Brian from that fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, he just had to endure the torment of Brian being so close. Near, but still so unattainable. Laying down on his bed, he closed his eyes and wished for a world without Gary Sapperstein in it. If only he had it in him to commit murder. Realistically, he accepted that might be the only way he would ever be free.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian stepped into the small art gallery, relieved he had discovered it with relative ease. The air conditioned room was of great comfort after the short walk he had just taken exploring this part of the island, ever conscious of how overdressed he was for this incredibly warm climate. If he was going to be here long, his suit would have to be exchanged for some cooler, more touristy apparel. However, that wasn't his primary concern at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing Justin's unique style, realizing that was another quality of his former lover's that would never be forgotten, Brian's eyes quickly dismissed all the offerings displayed, more than certain that none were any of Justin's. So absorbed in his search, he didn't notice the young woman coming up behind him, nor of the men that monitored him from a distance. Succeeding in accomplishing his goal here was all that mattered. He didn't intend an empty handed return trip home. As he continued to browse the small gallery, his hopes quickly began to diminish.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir? Can I help you find a particular piece of art?" Smiling warmly at the well-dressed man, one of extraordinary taste, she found herself feeling hopeful for a lucrative sale.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not exactly. I'm looking for works of a certain artist; I had hoped I might find them here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh?" she curiously queried. "We sell primarily local artists in this gallery. What is the artist's name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian grimaced slightly. It had just occurred to him how far fetched locating Justin's paintings would be. Justin had never lived in Barbados. As far as he knew, Justin had never even been here. Despite the fact that he had information that the paintings had ended up in Barbados, didn't mean he would ever locate them. His hopes in doing so suddenly lessened even further. "The artist's name is... I - I mean, was - Justin Taylor. He was my fiancé."  
  
  
  
  
  
Quickly picking up on the emotion on the beautiful man's face, she nodded her head in understanding, before a frown appeared as she thought his words through. "Hold on a minute... I received an entire collection just this morning from a collector that lives on the island. I haven't fully accessed the collection, but... I thought they were signed by that same name."  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at the woman skeptically, thinking such a coincidence was too good to be true, Brian asked, "Could I see them? If they are Justin's, I want to purchase the entire collection."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"B-but... I haven't attached a price to any of them yet. I can't even verify the condition of them---"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter." Brian was quick to cut her off. There was no way he was leaving this gallery without ownership of Justin's last works. "I'd like to see them... please."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well. Follow me back to my office. I have them there." She smiled at him in welcome, finding him incredibly intriguing... and without a doubt - intense. Looking over her shoulder as he followed, she told him, "I am Pamela Falconer; I own this gallery."  
  
  
  
  
  
Inclining his head in acknowledgment, Brian returned, "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Falconer; I am Brian Kinney. I was advised that Justin's paintings had been sold to a buyer in Barbados. In all truth, I hadn't expected to find them so quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
Closing the door behind them, she motioned him forward, gesturing him to the corner where eight paintings were covered. "Call me Pam... please." She watched as he slowly moved forward, a gasp emitting at the look of raw pain on his face when he lifted the cover from the first painting. "I assume these are the paintings you were seeking?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, his throat constricting as he felt a strange combination of pain and joy soaring through him, Brian huskily rasped, "They are." Moving down the line, revealing each image to his gaze, he told her, "I want them - _all_ of them. I don't intend on haggling over price. All that matters is that I leave Barbados with them in my possession."  
  
  
  
  
  
A feeling of guilt suddenly assailed her. It almost seemed a crime to take payment from this man. Clearly, this artist had been deeply loved by this beautiful man; however, this was the process in business. Regardless of that, she didn't intend on capitalizing on the man's grief and demand a ridiculous amount of money. As she watched the emotions appearing on his face, that was the last thing her conscience would allow her to do. "You must have loved him deeply."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled in reminiscent fashion. "I never believed in love. Justin make me a believer in so many things." Frowning at what he was revealing of himself to a complete stranger, Brian's eyes moved around the office, a frown developing when he made a realization. "There are some missing. I don't know the exact number... but this is just a fraction of what Justin had prepared for his showing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is all that was delivered; I was assured by the owner that it was a complete collection..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not even close." Brian turned to face her, knowing without a doubt she would struggle with his next request, yet determined to do everything in his power to reclaim every last piece. "Give me the name and address of the seller. I will contact them personally."  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately paling, knowing the reputation of the man in question, she shook her head in denial. "No, I can't do that, Brian. The collector is a man of importance on this island... and one that demands complete privacy. I can't divulge that information. I-I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am as well." Brian eyed her closely, knowing that playing on her sympathies was the only way to get what he wanted. He reached into his wallet and withdrew a photo of Justin that had never left its resting place. He extended it to her, his eyes narrowing at the confused look on her face when she stared at the image for several minutes. "This is Justin. I just wanted to give you a face to place with the artist."  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to take her eyes from the photo, she shook her head in disbelief. "I hate to distress you... but, are you sure your fiancé is deceased?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes..." Brian replied curtly. "I buried him three years ago. Sadly, there isn't a doubt of his death."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh... well, they do say everyone has a twin. I guess we have one on the island. It's odd that he's interested in art too." Pamela smiled at the man, noticing how his face paled at the words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suppose so." Unable to explain why his chest suddenly tightened, with his heart beginning to race, Brian urged her, "I can't help being curious about this look-alike of Justin. Please... tell me more."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC

 


	8. A Plan is Born

"I'm not quite sure what I can tell you, Brian. I've only caught glimpses of the young man a couple of times. Actually, I've never spoken to him." She frowned as she thought of the candid image and how much he looked like the young man from the island. "He could have merely been a tourist. All I can say for sure is that he is a twin of the man in your photo."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swallowed slowly, enforcing calm upon himself. He didn't display his feelings to others well... and strangers even less. He wasn't about to start now. "Where did you see this man? I wouldn't mind seeing this similarity for myself." Brian continued to be intrigued by her surprising declaration. He had more than a slight bit of curiosity about this unknown man, although he knew it was highly unlikely he would ever encounter this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking back to the specific instances, she answered, "It was the bookstore not too far from here. I was in there myself. If I'm not mistaken, he purchased several books about art, and even some painting supplies. It's quite eerie that he not only looks like your ex-fiance, but he had similar interests as well. I guess it’s true when they say - it’s a small world.”  
  
  
  
“Well… if such a resemblance does exist, that is extraordinary.” The more he thought about it, the possibility of a look-alike turned him cold. It didn’t surprise him that another man could have similar characteristics to Justin. There was one underlying factor - this man was not Justin, nor could he ever be. Justin had been unique in so many ways. Replacing the void he had left wasn’t possible. Perhaps that was why he had reverted to his age old method of pain management. He had always known Justin was irreplaceable. Attempting to do so had never occurred to him.  
  
  
  
Having a sense that her client had no interest in discussing such personal matters with her, she decided for the sake of the sale she would stick to business, and not lose what was sure to be a lucrative sale. “I’ll need a few hours to go over these paintings, and come up with a fair price. Is there a number I could reach you?”  
  
  
  
With a slight, yet distracted nod, Brian reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet, deftly removing one of his business cards, turning it over to write his cell phone number on the back. He named the hotel he would be staying at, emphasizing that he could be contacted day or night should any new information occur to her. “I look forward to hearing from you, Pamela. As I mentioned before, price isn’t an issue here. A complete collection would net you a sizable bonus.” His eyes were intense on the gallery owner when he added, “These paintings are of great sentimental value to me. Should you convince the current owner to part with them - I would be enormously grateful.”  
  
  
  
Pamela swallowed, as she took the card and absorbed the information. Both of them knew she was aware of where the remaining paintings resided. At the time, she hadn’t known the collection to be incomplete; however, after hearing this man’s story, she didn’t doubt that it was. She couldn’t help dreading the call that would need to be made in order to fulfill Brian’s wish. Gary Sapperstein might not be an island native, but he was well known throughout. Becoming his enemy was the last thing any sane person should want to do. “I’ll be in touch, Brian. And… I promise I’ll do all that I can to retrieve all of the paintings.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you…” Brian whispered earnestly. “I can’t tell you how much that would mean to me.”  
  
  
  
She watched as he stood and left the office, her eyes thoughtful on him. His poise was remarkable for a man that truly still grieved for his lost lover, and still, he carried himself with such strength and confidence. She could imagine in happier times, Brian Kinney had been quite the man to know. Opening the file that displayed all the details of the man that owned the late Justin Taylor’s paintings, she picked up the phone to call him, her hand visibly shaking when she made the connection. She felt the fool for enmeshing herself in this any deeper, but, something about Brian’s desperation called out to her. She couldn’t do anything else.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin’s body tensed as he heard the key turning in his locked door - in actuality, his prison. It had been too quiet for it to be his captor. Generally, he could hear his approach from a distance. One thing was always a given, there was no subtlety when it pertained to Gary. With the greatest of relief, he noticed it was merely his personal maid… after the drama with Ramone, Gary had insisted on him having a woman for a servant, and a much older one at that.  
  
  
  
“Good afternoon, Sir. I have your lunch here.” She sat it down on the table near the window, her eyes pulling to the closed balcony doors. “It’s a beautiful day today. Shall I set this up outside?”  
  
  
  
His brow arching, Justin caustically asked, “Oh? Am I permitted to eat on the balcony today?”  
  
  
  
Flushing in a combination of discomfort and embarrassment, she sat the tray down, before widely opening the balcony doors. “I wasn’t told otherwise, Sir… so, I will assume that you can.”  
  
  
  
Shrugging indifferently, Justin followed her out onto the balcony, today more than ever abhorring the spectacular picturesque view before him. How could he enjoy it knowing that Brian was on the island? A yearning smile curved his lips. He could think of one way and one alone… and that was if he was spending his time with Brian. A deep sigh escaped. That would never happen. Even if he could escape this impenetrable compound, he could never leave the island. A lack of passport which Gary held in his possession would be his ultimate stumbling block. Knowing Brian as he did, he realized that would be a minor obstacle… but, still another one to surpass.  
  
  
  
“Can I get you anything else, Sir?” Marie asked, unknowingly her voice lowering to a more sympathetic tone - one that the staff had long kept themselves from displaying. So many of them hated their employer, as well as feared him. Those that did wished they could help Justin in his undeserving plight. Sadly, they all knew there was no help for this young man.  
  
  
  
Justin snorted, before muttering, “Not unless you can get into Gary’s desk and retrieve my passport…”  
  
  
  
“S-Sir…. you shouldn’t say such things - not even in jest. If someone told Mr. Sapperstein… well, I don’t have to tell you what would happen.” Her eyes were wide with fear, a large part of her wishing she could perform that task, while knowing it would equate to suicide for both of them.  
  
  
  
A combination of fear and desperation urged him onward. He didn’t feel safe with Gary any longer, nor did he believe Gary would continue to keep his word regarding Brian’s life indefinitely. That being so, he needed to get away… and hopefully warn his former lover, as well as be reunited with the only man he would ever love. “Listen, I know I’m asking a lot… but, I do know you hate him too. I’ve seen it in your eyes every time you come in contact with him. Please do this for me. No one has to know it was you.” His eyes fervently searched ones that were obviously torn. “You know this shouldn’t go on. I don’t deserve this---”  
  
  
  
“That isn’t in question, Sir. You’ve always been so kind to me, and all of the staff. For the most part, I don’t think there are many of us that don’t sympathize with you. But… getting into Mr. Sapperstein’s desk and removing your passport would be risky.” Regret placed extra lines on her face. “I wish I could help you, Sir, but… I have a family to consider. Losing my job is one thing; however, we both know that the boss is more vindictive than that.”  
  
  
  
Justin sighed. “Yes, we do.” He frowned as another thought occurred to him, one that might not work, and if it didn’t it might cause Gary to snap… but, he was at that point now. He was tired of playing the docile little lamb, and it really wasn’t the man he used to be. It was time to go back to risking it all for what was right. He would never find a time more suitable for that. “Okay, asking you to go into Gary’s office, and his desk is too much. I get that. Just make it so I can slip from this room… then, I will do the rest.”  
  
  
  
Playing that about in her mind, she instantly realized getting him out of the room wouldn’t be much of a problem… it was the aftermath that worried her. “There aren’t any guards outside of your room. In fact, the house is mostly empty. Mr. Sapperstein ordered them all to be on constant patrols of the grounds. Slipping past the gate would be your biggest problem.”  
  
  
  
Hope flared in his heart. She hadn’t said no yet. If anything, she was giving him more hope. “I’ll handle that when I get that far.” Hopefully, he would get that far, he amended to himself. He didn’t have a doubt as to why Gary was having the property so devoutly supervised. Brian on the island had to have him in a panic. Not only was he worried that he would find a way to contact Brian, but he had to be thinking about the possibility of everything going wrong. Not only did he risk losing him, but there could be criminal charges as well. “Is Gary on the grounds now?”  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, she was quick to answer, “No. He left with some of his security about an hour ago. I guess when you think about it - this is the best time for an escape attempt. Mr. Sapperstein won’t see it coming, and the house is vulnerable. Escaping the grounds is where you’ll find yourself at a disadvantage.”  
  
  
  
Uncaring of that, and only hearing that he was finally about to secure some help, Justin hopefully asked, “So… you’re going to help me?”  
  
  
  
“Against my better judgment - yes, I am.” When Justin’s eyes lit up with joy, she quickly advised him, “My help will be limited, Sir. I’m just going to leave the door ajar, making it so you can slip from the room. The rest will be up to you. As it is, I’ll have a hard time explaining how you got out of the room.” She bit at her lip nervously. “I-I’m not sure how I will do that… but, I’ll think of something.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Marie. I just can’t live like this any longer. No matter if I fail or succeed, I have to try…” Justin followed her through the balcony doors, his eyes focused on her unlocking the door, before she turned away to see to her duties. Justin sighed deeply. The rest was up to him now. The chances of finding Brian on the island were slim… but, he was determined to try. It astounded him how he seemed to rediscover his bravery upon knowing Brian was close. Perhaps it was a combination of that, and not trusting Gary’s word or sanity any longer. Whichever the case may be, he hoped he would be in Brian’s arms again. There wasn’t anything he wanted more than that.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian took a slow sip of the burning liquor that was placed in front of him, uncertain of why he had stopped in the first place. It was just past noon. The immense heat had spurred on his thirst; however, alcohol wasn’t the best means of relieving that. It didn’t take much thought to realize his need for whiskey had come more from his stress, and not so much as a thirst quencher. His meeting with the gallery owner had been far too personal for it being with a stranger. Revealing anything of himself to those that weren’t closely connected to him made him extremely uncomfortable. A part of him wished that wasn’t so. He was more than slightly intrigued by the prospect of Justin’s twin. However, at the same time, the idea had been repugnant to him, as well as making him want to flee.  
  
  
  
The entire idea that Justin had a mirror image was unthinkable to him. He could remember back to the fiasco of him trying to find a trick similar to Justin. As he’d allowed the trick into the loft, he quickly found himself unable to look at the man. Promptly, he had pushed the man onto his stomach, and proceeded with what he used to do best - getting in and out with the minimum of bullshit, but with the maximum of pleasure.  
  
  
  
Everything had changed when that beautiful blond boy had pushed has way into his heart. His stalker that had never truly been that. He’d known from the first night that Justin was different. Of course, he was Brian Kinney… he didn’t plan for that surprising factor to interfere with how he did things. He intended to give the innocent blond a fuck he would always remember, then, each of them back to living their own lives. He chuckled in bitter reminiscence. It hadn’t gone that way. After three devastating years, all he wanted was Justin back with him. He took another swallow before signaling his waiter for another. The pain was tearing into his heart. Quickly he realized it didn’t matter how far removed he was from his life with Justin. The mere thought of his blond brought everything rushing back. He needed oblivion… and he needed it now. It didn't occur to him that sitting here drinking, while looking at Justin's picture wasn't going to give him that.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, a drink was placed in front of him, and the other glass removed. “Can I get you anything else, Sir?”  
  
  
  
Brian looked up at the sound in his server’s voice. It was a tone he found extremely familiar. He glanced up to look more fully at the dark-skinned man, knowing the Brian of old would have already pulled the man from the bar - whether on duty or not, and fucked the living hell out of him. He might still do that… but, for now, drowning his sorrows was what he most wanted to do. His eyes flickered over the island man, a sexy smile curving his lips… one that he knew always moved the recipient. “Perhaps later… for now, though, I’m going go enjoy this fine whiskey. You can join me - if you like.”  
  
  
  
“Sadly, I can’t right now, Sir. I’m still on duty. Fraternizing is one thing… but, drinking while on duty is another.” He smiled at the older man with open admiration in his eyes. This was one beautiful specimen of a man. He had given many male tourists a special memory of their trip to Barbados… but, this one he really hoped to have the chance to get to know better.  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. He took a sip of his drink, his hand releasing the photograph he had been holding in his hand. It wasn’t like him to pull out Justin’s photo. In fact, he rarely found himself doing so. The sight of his former fiance was equivalent to a dagger in his chest. It wasn’t something he often sought to feel. Absorbing himself in his drink in hand, Brian didn’t notice the curious man looking at the photo… his attention only captured when the man audibly gasped. “Is there a problem?”  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, unable to believe the connection, and uncertain of what it might mean, he found himself stammering, “Uhhhh, how do you know Justin?”  
  
  
  
Standing abruptly to his feet, the heady alcohol seemingly totally unaffecting him, he looked at the man’s name badge for the first time. “How about I ask you the same question… _Ramone_. Exactly how do you know my ex-fiance’s name? Especially since he’s never been to Barbados.” His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Ramone’s eyes widened in fear. “Please do enlighten me, Ramone. I find myself fascinated to hear your answers…”  
  
  
TBC


	9. The Unsuspecting Hand of Fate

"D-did you say ex-fiance?" Ramone stammered, unable to believe the coincidence of that. He had spoken to Justin often during the early days of his captivity. The man he had left behind had entered their conversations on more than one occasion. At the time, he had been very foolish. He had been entranced by Justin. Flirting with him had dominated his time with the blond. Distracting him from the subject of his ex-lover had always been most urgent. Now, as he looked at the beautiful brunet, he could understand why Justin had clung so desperately to his memories.

 

Brian's eyes narrowed in growing suspicion. He could feel an evasion coming on. It was a subject matter he had no interest in playing games over. "That's what I said. Now... I'll repeat myself, Ramone. _How_ do you know Justin?"

 

His eyes darting around wildly, Ramone gasped when he spotted Sapperstein's thugs sitting a few tables away from this one. How much had they heard? Seeing the cold, menacing look in their eyes, he realized they had heard enough. It was more than likely he would have an audience with Gary Sapperstein once again. This time, he might not escape with his life. "I - I can't do this now, Sir. I need to get back to work."

 

His head swiveled around to see what had distracted the waiter's attention... thinking to himself, nothing or no one would sway him from demanding his answers. When the two men hurriedly looked away after making eye contact, his own eyes narrowed in confusion, a feeling of recognition overcoming him. It was strange, actually. He knew he didn't know them... but something was familiar about them. Almost eerily so. "Who are they?" he demanded to know, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was questioning the waiter about the two glowering men.

 

Ramone quivered. He remembered the last time he had been in their presence. A beating he would never forget had commenced. If not for Justin's act of self-sacrifice with a monster, he knew he wouldn't be standing here today. Since then, he had been working and saving every dime he could, with one goal in mind. He wanted off of this island. More importantly, he wanted to go somewhere Gary Sapperstein couldn't find him. Turning back to face the beautiful man that so obviously still loved Justin, he shrugged before answering, "I don't know them. If there isn't anything else, I really need to check on my other customers."

 

"I don't give a damn about your other customers!" Brian hissed. "I want to know _how_ you know Justin. I'm not leaving until I get some answers..."

 

"Fine..." he whispered, realizing this man would never give up. "Come back in an hour; I get off then."

 

Brian sat back down, shaking his head in denial. "No. I'll wait right here. I wouldn't want you to get so busy that you forgot all about me."

 

Forcing himself to block Sapperstein's enforcers from his mind... at least enough to pacify this much too intuitive man, Ramone flirtatiously purred, "That would be impossible, Sir."

 

His expression blank, Brian shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "True... however, I am not taking any chances."

 

Inclining his head, Ramone advised his aggressive customer, "Very well. Please let me know if you need anything else while you wait."

 

"Don't worry... I will." Brian watched as the man walked away, observing how he took extra steps just to avoid passing the table of the men that had seemed disturbing to him. He was clearly unsettled by them. As his own eyes swept over them once again, it suddenly occurred to him how they were familiar to him. These two men were on the flight from New York; in fact, as his mind recalled recent events, he had noticed them as he moved about the island. Were these men following him? And, if so, why?

 

* * *

 

 

Justin moved quietly down the hallway, his footsteps both hesitant and cautious. He had to get to Gary's desk... and hopefully, find the passport he so desperately needed to safely leave this island. Fuck, he hoped it wasn't in Gary's safe. He really wasn't sure. The memory of when Gary had taken it from him was clear. If the key was where he always kept it, and the passport not moved, this part of his escape would go with ease.

 

Reaching the lower level that led to Gary's office, Justin frowned as he realized how quiet the house seemed to be. This wasn't normal. There was always some staff bustling around, doing all they could to make sure that Gary's preferences were being followed. Where had Gary gone in such a rush? And... where was everyone else? A shiver ran down his spine. Was Gary out stalking Brian? Or had the worst happened? He had to get out of here and to Brian now. If nothing else, he needed to warn him.

 

Timidly, yet with great purpose he slipped into the unlocked room. Gary never locked his office. He didn't feel the need. Everyone that was within Gary's inner circle was either trusted by him, or in such total fear of him that he didn't worry about them trying to betray him. He surmised that Gary classified him in the latter category, thinking that meek little Justin would never make the attempt he made now. That's how wrong Gary Sapperstein truly was. He was neither weak, nor the scared little boy he thought him to be. His fear had always centered around what Gary could do to the man he loved, and other innocent victims that fell into his trap. Brian's appearance on the island changed everything.

 

He smiled when he found the slot that rested underneath Gary's desk, the key very much in place. His hand slightly trembled as he turned the key into the lock, his breathing escalating as he found the passport exactly where it had been left. Gary had obviously felt secure in the trap he had netted around his captive. He didn't know him at all, not really. That was a blessing now.

 

Not wanting to linger, knowing his time for probable escape was limited to the amount of time his absence remained undetected, he placed the passport in his pocket, and slipped just as quickly through the office door. Thankfully, he knew the house and grounds well. He knew the weak points, and the areas that were most heavily guarded. Dodging the surveillance cameras would be his greatest challenge. He knew that Gary had his home surrounded with them - both inside and out. It came with being an international drug dealer. He protected his territory with an iron fist. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian's arrival had distracted Gary from his standard security protocol. He was worried about Brian finding him. It was his most profound hope that he found Brian first.

 

As he slipped through the service entrance of the house, Justin smiled as he noticed a delivery man making his way back to his van, relieved when the driver paused to stop to talk to one of Gary's guards. There would never be a better time to slip undetected into the back. As quietly as he could manage, he squeezed into the van behind a large stack of crates that obviously were meant to go elsewhere. He would be nicely camouflaged. What was most important was that he would be hidden, and off of the property within minutes. Then... all he had to do was find Brian. Once he did, this nightmare would finally be over; at least, he hoped it would.

 

Gary Sapperstein's abuse of him - both mental and physical would be ending today.

 

“We need to call the boss…”

 

Seth scowled at his friend. “Why is it always _me_ that has to make the call? I’m getting damned tired of taking the heat for the both of us!”

 

“Well, I’m not calling him.” Stefan’s chest expanded. “I’m the muscle in this partnership. You’ve always had the brains. Now… call him before a disaster happens.”

 

“Whatever…” he bit out, abruptly pushing from the table, knowing the man they were assigned to watch was paying too much attention to them. “Just keep an eye on Kinney. If you lose him - you will be making _that_ call---”

 

Once he was a safe distance from the table, Seth made the call to the boss, a frown developing when no answer was forthcoming. He made another call that ended just as quickly. No one was answering inside the house. What the fuck was going on now? Gary never ignored a phone call from him. That he would do so now when they are in such a crisis, told him something was very wrong. He left a brief message explaining the connection between Kinney and Ramone, before he hustled back to the table. “We gotta go, Stefan.”

 

“Go where?” he demanded, his eyes doggedly watching Brian Kinney. “We have to stay on him… remember?”

 

“Yeah, I know that… but, I think the boss might be in trouble. He’s not answering his phone.” Waiting for his often slow-minded partner to understand, he elaborated, “With all that’s going on, that is alarming. We need to make sure nothing else has gone wrong.”

 

Standing to his feet, taking his eyes off of their assignment, he pulled Seth away from him and the other patrons, more to be discreet… in complete disbelief that his normally sensible partner wasn’t thinking to do the same. “We can’t talk about this here. Let’s go somewhere private. The last thing we need is for _him_ to hear any of it.”

 

Glancing over at the brunet man that appeared anxiously awaiting the arrival of someone, he nodded his head in agreement. “Yes. I doubt he’s going anywhere right now. And… if he does, we can track him down.”

 

Shuddering at the thought of the consequences of losing sight of Brian Kinney, especially here in Barbados, Stefan urged him forward. “Let’s make this quick. Now isn’t the time to anger the boss.”

 

Neither man could possibly realize how much they had just inadvertently played into the hands of fate.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Things are moving along; I think the moment so many have been waiting for could be very close now. I won't say it will be the next chapter for sure - that would spoil the suspense - haha. However, it is very possible. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated, and truly do motivate me to keep writing. On another note, I just wanted to say that as much as I do regret the delay in posts at times, sending me messages telling me how long since the last update really doesn't make them come more quickly. RL as it is, I update as quickly as I can. All that said, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)** _


	10. A Long Awaited Reunion

Gary Sapperstein eyed the middle-aged drug dealer with barely contained menace. He nodded to his men, instantly having them in place doing what he wanted without being given the directive. They knew him well in these situations. This man was about to die, and they knew he didn’t care about bloodshed or the mess he would leave behind. His cleaners would take care of that. All that mattered was the terror he instilled on the defenseless victim.

 

“Please… boss, don’t do this. I fucked up; I know that. I won’t do it again.” Eyes moving back and forth in his head, he cringed in horror at the death he could see in Sapperstein’s eyes… knowing without a doubt it would be his own.

 

Watching as his men pulled the pathetic man deeper into the garage, Gary followed at a slow, unhurried pace, his fingers toying with the hammer of his gun. “What kind of fool do you take me for, Claude? One, you can never trust the word of a drug dealer… especially one who enjoys partaking of them as much as you do. And two… nobody lives after they have stolen from me.” Moving closer, Gary raised the gun, scratching the top of his head deliberately. “So… that makes the ending of this meeting very simple.”

 

Sobbing now, knowing death wouldn’t be immediate, but torturous at the hands of this madman, Claude pleaded, “Stop! Don’t do this! I’ll push your drugs for free. Fuck! Just let me live!”

 

Gary laughed coldly. “Whereas that is a kind offer… well, I’m afraid I can’t take you up on it. You see, we both know you would still steal from me when you ingested half of my shipment. You still think I’m a fool, and that really makes me angry, Claude. So very angry…”

 

Knowing there was no hope for him, Claude began screaming at the top of his lungs, his only hope being that Sapperstein wouldn’t be comfortable enough in their seclusion. It was his only hope, and a slim one at that.

 

“Gag the fucker!” Gary hissed. “I don’t need the locals wandering in here and having more to clean up afterwards!”

 

Waiting as his men quickly complied, his back tensed when he heard his driver shouting on the other side of the garage door. “Sir! Sir! Let me in! We have an emergency at the house!”  
Cursing as he moved hurriedly to the door, Gary unlocked it, before pulling him inside. “Well! What happened?” His first thought being - this was all about Brian Kinney. Somehow he had found out about Justin and had taken him away. He would find them, and remove Kinney from his life once and for all!

 

“Justin has escaped---”

 

“What do you mean escaped?” Gary exploded, his face instantly becoming red with rage. “Who helped him? Is he still on the grounds?”

 

Shaking his head woefully, he told him what little he had learned so far. “Apparently, Justin somehow isolated Marie on the balcony; and then, he made a run for it. The staff was sparse in the house today with you having them gathering up the rest of Justin’s paintings and delivering them to the gallery.”

 

“Fuck! This is all Kinney’s fault! He hasn’t even found Justin, and he’s disrupted everything!” He should have never agreed to keep Brian Kinney alive. That would be rectified soon.

 

“Sir, it appears he could have escaped in the back of the kitchen delivery van. No other vehicles have went through the gates today. I guess, if we find their next stop, then, we might find Justin.”

 

Gary waved his words off as unimportant. “No. They supply us for a month at a time. After that delivery they go directly back to their store - which is right in the middle of town. I can’t grab Justin there!” Realizing he didn’t have the time to deal with this drug dealer turned thief any longer, he turned around and spat out, “Finish him now, and clean up the mess. I’ll have another car sent back for you.”

 

“Yes, Sir…” each thug answered in unison, their voices immediately drowned out by the sobbing man that knew his life was about to come to an end.

 

Walking out of the garage, Gary left his men to perform their task, never having a doubt of the job being done. As he moved toward the car with his driver, he asked, “What about Stefan and Seth? Has there been any contact from them?”

Frowning in confusion, he urgently asked, “Sir… wouldn’t they have contacted you directly?”

 

“Well, they haven’t! I demanded regular reports, and I haven’t had any all day. What the fuck is going on?” Gary reached into his pocket, suddenly making another displeasing discovery. “I don’t have my fucking phone! It must still be at the house.” He rushed to the back of the car, and reached for a different phone device, thankful that he always had the foresight to have a backup.

 

As he dialed the number that would connect him with the men that followed Kinney, he found himself thinking this day couldn’t get much worse.

 

Soon, he would realize how wrong that thinking could be.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian watched for the two men to reappear, more than a bit surprised when they appeared to be completely gone. As he sat here waiting for the skittish Ramone to get off duty, he continued to have momentary flashbacks of the two of them following him in both New York, and here in Barbados. For some reason, they seemed interested in him. And, he doubted it was in any sort of life affirming way.

 

When a hand lightly came down on his shoulder, Brian found himself tensing. He looked to his side, finding it to be Ramone looking down at him anxiously. “Sir, you should get out of here now. Those men that are following you are very dangerous.”

 

“You knew they were following me?” Brian asked, unable to understand why he wouldn’t have warned him.

 

“As soon as I saw them, and realized who you are… yes.” Ramone bit at his lip, realizing once again he was saying too much to this very astute man.

 

Eyes narrowing on yet another slip from Ramone’s tongue, Brian prompted, “And… who am I, Ramone?”

 

“I am very familiar with your identity, Mr. Kinney…” Ramone told him, a smile on his face as he fully recognized revealing the full name of a man he wasn’t supposed to know. “Perhaps now would be an excellent time for that talk…”

 

“Well… I have been waiting---” Brian drawled sarcastically.

 

Not at all put off by the gorgeous brunet’s tone, Ramone looked over his shoulder amazed to still find Sapperstein’s goons missing. “I requested an early leave, so if you could come with me… I have something to show you that just might be of interest.”

 

“Is that so?” Brian purred, uncertain if he was about to get his answers, or if the hot waiter had decided to distract him by flirting with him again. In other circumstances, that might work - briefly - but, not in regards to Justin. He needed answers… and he needed them now. Searching the man’s eyes, and seeing both sincerity and excitement within them, he decided to trust him, knowing he really had no reason to do so. Perhaps it was the island heat, but, he was going to walk out of here with this stranger… and get his much needed answers. He wouldn’t settle for anything else.

 

Watching as Justin’s beloved tossed some cash down on the table to more than cover his bill, he followed him out, a sigh of admiration slipping out as he enjoyed his first full sight of the beautiful Brian Kinney. Justin was incredibly fortunate to have the heart of this man; in fact, he found them both to be extremely blessed. As much as he had been yearning for his chance with Justin, and then this man until knowing who he was, he was now more about reuniting these star-crossed lovers.

 

Walking silently with him, Brian only paused to ask, “So… where are we heading?”

 

“My bungalow. It’s just off of the main beach. We’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

 

Brian arched a brow. “Your bungalow? Is such privacy really necessary for our talk?”

 

Ramone grinned mischievously. He was a man that had a secret and couldn’t wait to divulge it. “I have the power to give you what you most desire. Yes, that privacy is much needed.”

 

Brian snorted in disbelief. “Trust me, Ramone… you don’t have the power to give me that. However, I am curious. I will see your little surprise. And then… I expect all of my questions answered.”

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Kinney. They will be. Very soon now, so much will be clear to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Justin paced, back and forth inside the tiny bungalow, his heart pounding at every unknown sound. He couldn’t believe his good fortune in where the delivery van had made its next stop. He had expected them to stop in the main sector, realizing they would need to go back to their own location… but, not so conveniently located near where a very familiar face was working. Within moments, he had captured Ramone’s attention within the bar and grill. He was reeling in shock and excitement when Ramone revealed Brian was right outside. It was torture knowing he couldn’t rush immediately to his side… but, at the time, Brian was being heavily guarded. There hadn’t been a doubt that their reunion would be tragic had it happened then.

 

Ramone. Thank God for him. If Ramone could live up to his promise, what he had sacrificed to save Ramone’s life would be well worth it. What were the odds that Brian would be at the bar where Ramone worked? It was fate - pure and simple. No one would ever convince him of anything else. In these past three years, he may have made some poor decisions… but, it seemed like fate was playing a hand in setting things right. Nothing could hinder that now.

 

If all went well, Brian would be here soon. Ramone had told him that Brian was being watched. That hadn’t come as any surprise to him. He’d known that Gary had been having Brian watched over the years. At times, he wondered if Gary did so merely to torture him… making him hear of how Brian was moving on, and then, that torturous video he had watched on his phone. Gary was a monster. He would be naive to think that Gary would simply give up now, though. He knew him too well. If they made it to the airport, they would probably be fine… it was just a matter of reaching there undeterred.

 

Remaining as out of sight as possible, Justin looked out the window, careful to keep his body from view. It was unlikely that Gary would track him here… but, knowing the sources the murderous drug dealer possessed, he wasn’t taking anything for granted. If nothing had gone wrong, it shouldn’t be long now.

 

How would he react once Brian was in front of him? It had been three, long agonizing years without him. He would be a fool to believe Brian still loved him as much as he did then. If nothing else, his situation had taught him the harsh lesson of realism. Life goes on. Despite the fact he knew that Brian had mourned him, he still doubted he was the center of his universe.

 

He found himself jumping as he heard voices before seeing anything through the window. They must be coming in from an angle he hadn’t expected. Panic initially overtook him, until he focused in on the voices in question. The first one he heard was the accented tone of Ramone’s… and then, he heard the voice of the man he loved above all things. He smiled as he heard the impatience in his tone.

 

Ramone was stronger than he’d ever thought him to be. During the walk over, he had apparently dodged all of Brian’s questions, and told him nothing. Now, Mr. Kinney was displaying the greatest of irritation. At times, Brian had always been enormously patient… but, other times, the opposite could be said. This was certainly one of those times.

 

As they moved closer, their voices louder as they approached, Justin fought the impulse to fling open the door and launch himself into Brian’s arms. As satisfying and comforting that might be, it was still foolhardy. What if they were being watched from the distance? It wasn’t unthinkable that Gary’s thugs could be back on Brian’s trail again. God, he hoped not. If so, this reunion could be very short-lived. So, instead… he pulled back. He would wait until Brian was safely inside the bungalow. Only then, could the reunion commence.

 

Gasping as the door opened, Justin smiled when he heard the irritation in Brian’s voice only growing. Yes, his Brian hadn’t changed at all. He wouldn’t want him to. It was a relief that he hadn’t. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to remain hidden for long, Justin stood still and simply listened… wanting to absorb every single moment of this dream he never thought to come true.

 

“Okay, Ramone. Let’s have it. And… it had better both answer my questions, and explain your strange behavior as well… “ Brian said, turning to face Ramone the moment they stepped inside.

 

“I’ll just leave you to make your own discoveries, Mr. Kinney. I’m sure you’ll find that to be much more satisfying…” Ramone told him, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

 

“You’re leaving me here? What the fuck! I want answers… and I want them now! How the fuck do you know Justin, and why did you bring me here!?”

 

“All in due time, Mr. Kinney. All in time…” Ramone smiled as he stepped through the door, knowing they would want the privacy, and that his presence should be detected in town. Leading Sapperstein to Justin was the last thing he wanted to do. In being seen by Gary’s men, it might protect him as well. They wouldn’t have a clue that he had helped Brian find Justin. At least… that’s what he most fervently hoped. Only time would tell in that.

 

Brian swore repeatedly, dumbfounded by the man's behavior. What did he do now? Follow him, or do as he suggested and have a look around. “Fuck!” Brian exclaimed, running an agitated hand through his hair. In an instant, his anger turned to total shock, when a voice permeated his senses. The result sending chills up and down his spine. His first thought - the heat had totally affected his mind. His illusions of hearing that voice had returned...

 

“Perhaps I can answer those questions for you…” Justin moved forward, his eyes shining with love, with tears of joy sparkling in his eyes.

 

His eyes widening, and jaw suddenly dropping down, Brian stuttered for the first time in his life. “N-no. It’s not possible. Y-you can’t be---”

 

Moving closer, Justin smiled brightly. “I’ve missed you so much, Brian. We have so much to talk about.”

 

Unable to believe what his eyes told him to be true, Brian shook his head in denial. “No, you’re not Justin. You are that look-alike I’ve been told about. I buried him - three fucking years ago. It isn’t possible!”

 

“It was a tragedy that should have never happened. God, how I wish it had been different. We’d be married now if not for that fateful day.” Justin’s smile deepened, knowing it would be so easy to convince his former lover of the truth. There were so many intimate moments in their past that only the two of them knew about fully. His voice nearly broke when he spoke his next words, “I remember the first time you took me to Britin. It was then that I agreed to marry you.”

 

Brian gasped. Was this miracle possible? Could this really be Justin… his Sunshine? “I remember… but only Justin would know what I said that day; whereas, others could know what we named our home.”

 

“I remember that day so well. It was the best day of my life. First, you called me your prince. You told me why you had changed your mind about marriage… and that you was now taking a chance on love.” Justin’s eyes swam with tears as he watched disbelief turn into acceptance in Brian’s eyes.

 

“J-Justin…” Brian whispered in a raw, aching voice. “It really is you.” He moved closer, his eyes fully taking in all of him. This was a miracle. If he wasn’t a believer in them… which he never had been, he truly was now. Almost desperately, he closed his arms around Justin, tightly pulling him against his chest. Unashamedly, he allowed the tears to flow from him… ones that he had suppressed for years.

 

His heart breaking at the open show of emotion Brian now displayed, Justin reached up and stroked the back of Brian’s head, thinking that no other moment had ever felt more right than this. Gently, he whispered, “It’s okay, Brian. I’m alive… and I love you more than ever.”

 

Pulling back, Brian wiped the tears from his eyes, his own accusatory as he asked, “I’m very glad about that, Justin… but, now why don’t you tell me where you have been for the past three years… and why you have allowed us all to believe you to be dead?”

 

Biting at his lip, Justin conceded, “I can never atone for the pain you’ve endured. It’s a long story, Brian. And… I will explain it all to you."


	11. The Disturbing Truth

Justin laughed nervously, more than a lttle uncertain of the harsh lines around Brian’s mouth. He had seen Brian lose his temper only a few times. Brian was a man that generally handled a problem with the most minor of implosions. The Brian of today didn’t seem that even tempered. Quickly, he reminded himself that three years stood between them now. Brian could have changed in that time.

 

“I - ahhhh don’t know where to begin…” Justin stammered, reluctantly pulling free from the comforting, and familiar arms, knowing a bit of distance would be required for the seriousness of the discussion they were about to begin.

 

Brian tilted his head to the side as he effected his most thoughtful pose. “Let’s see, Sunshine. How about you start with telling me how the fuck you ended up on this island…”

 

“That’s a long story, Brian.” Justin looked around them apprehensively, oblivious to how Brian’s eyes narrowed on the fear that defined Justin’s expression. “I - I’m not sure we should stay here. It might not be safe.”

 

“Not be safe?” Brian echoed. He shook his head, confusion evident in his voice and his face. “Justin, what the hell has happened to you? I don’t even recognize this scared little boy. Who are you afraid of?”

 

Justin swallowed with difficulty, knowing this answer would be the start of a long story… and one that would be as hard for him to tell as it would be for Brian to hear. “So much has happened in the past three years. I never thought I’d see you again, Brian.” Unshed tears began to sparkle in his eyes. “I - I hoped… but I ---”

 

“Stop it, Justin.” Brian moved closer, his eyes softening as he took in his blond’s distress. Whatever had kept Justin from him was bad. He could see that clearly now. Justin Taylor never backed down from a fight. That he was behaving in such a panic now told him one thing. Something had broken Justin’s fighting spirit. He would fix that if it was the last thing he ever did.

 

“I’m sorry…” Justin croaked, sobs beginning to overwhelm him. He didn’t know what caused his tears now. It could have been the sheer relief of finally being reunited with the man that should be his husband now, it could be the trauma both of their lives had suffered, or it could be fear that Gary would find them. He wasn’t sure what it was… but he did know he owed Brian an explanation. It had never occurred to him it would be so difficult.

 

“Just relax. We’ll do this one step at a time.” Brian spoke in a low, soothing tone, innately sensing that Justin not only needed a voice of reason right now, but one that was calm and at peace. Inwardly he might not feel that; in fact, he felt himself raging that some unknown circumstances had kept Justin away from him for three long years. Right now, one thing was for certain - Justin had suffered the most. He didn’t know how - yet, but he would know. And, once he did… he would find a way to fix it.

 

Nodding, Justin looked toward the door, at the moment feeling caged inside this small bungalow. “Can we do this outside? I feel confined in here. And… I’d like to see if anyone is coming; before they bust in on us.”

 

“What kind of trouble are you in, Justin? Exactly who do you think is looking for you?” Brian thought about his request for a moment, and decided he didn’t like taking Justin outside if danger was present. “Does it have anything to do with the men that have been following me?”

 

“Yeah, probably. I mean… they work for _h-him_.” Moving to the window, looking anxiously outside, Justin turned to face a clearly confused Brian that was becoming more impatient. “Can we go outside?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Justin… at least, not right now. If you are worried about being followed or watched, someone could see you from the distance. Inside would be safer.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Looking in the direction of the small couch, Justin moved toward it, hoping he wasn’t making the worst possible mistake in staying inside. “Let’s sit… and I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

Following closely behind, Brian didn’t say a word. His entire focus became about being what Justin needed him to be - here and now. More than anything he wanted to pull his precious blond into his arms and tell him everything would be fine now… and then, so much more to follow afterwards. Once Justin finished his explanation, he would do precisely that. After three long, agonizing years, he could wait a few minutes longer. At the moment, all that mattered was Justin’s comfort. Sitting next to him on the couch, Brian reached for Justin’s hand, gently squeezing it when he asked, “Let’s start with Barbados… although, I’m sure your story starts before then. How did you end up here?”

 

“You’re right. It started long before Barbados; in fact, it started in New York… right before I was coming home for our wedding.” A reminiscent smile briefly touched his lips. “I was talked into a boating trip with the gallery owner. He was so insistent. I couldn’t have cared less. All I cared about was being with you… of realizing my dream of marrying you.”

 

Brian watched what was a myriad of emotions playing over Justin’s face. He had viewed pain, despair, love… and even acceptance. As much as he was beginning to fear what came next, he also had to hear it. Not only that, he knew he needed to hear it. “Then what happened? And… I don’t mean the boating accident that I was led to believe killed you. Obviously that didn’t happen.”

 

“No, there was no real accident. The boat was smashed against the rocks, with all the evidence pointing to my demise. I didn’t know that at the time; I discovered that after I arrived here. It was all an elaborate, well thought out plan.” Justin shuddered as he thought of Gary Sapperstein, and his realization of what he had done to acquire him. Even though he hadn’t surrendered to him in those days, it had all been inevitable. The dreaded day of his capitulation had arrived. It was easily one of the darkest moments of his life.

 

“Are you saying that your death was falsified, and that you were brought here against your will?” Brian asked, a burning rage quickly boiling to the surface. “Who took you, Justin?”

 

Justin’s eyes closed for a long moment, when he opened them, he looked into Brian’s eyes… hoping Brian would be understanding of what he had surrendered to during his captivity. “Gary Sapperstein had me taken and brought to his estate. I’ve been there the entire time.”

 

“The Sap?” Brian’s tone was incredulous. Out of all the possible answers he could have received… Sapperstein hadn’t been one of them. “I don’t get it, Justin. The Sap is a small time drug dealer. He couldn’t pull off something of this magnitude all on his own.”

 

“Oh no, Brian. You are so mistaken. Gary’s power has progressed far beyond anything you could imagine. He’s an international drug lord now. He owns half of the people on this island… and those that aren’t under his control are afraid of him. Trust me, Brian. You don’t know _this_ Gary Sapperstein…”

 

“I see…” Brian coldly replied. His eyes drilled into Justin’s, his next question one he already knew the answer to… but one that he had to hear all the same. “Why did he bring you here, Justin?”

 

Justin shuddered under the intensity of Brian’s gaze. Brian was so incredibly intuitive. He read people so well. That… and the fact he had prior experience with Gary Sapperstein, Brian would know what Gary had wanted. Now he had to tell the man he loved how successful the odious man had been. “You know how he was back when I danced on the bar at Babylon. I - I doubt you could forget that.”

 

“No, I haven’t…” Brian spat out. “I warned you then, but you didn’t listen. You had to be Mr. Independent. You were so young the night of the Sap’s private party. He could have killed you that night with the drugs he would have slipped into your drinks.”

 

“I - I know that, Brian. We’ve been over that. I made a bad choice… and it cost me three years of my life.” Tears began to slide down his face. “You have no idea what I’ve suffered. No idea at all!”

 

Taking in a deep breath, more as a calming effect, knowing what Justin had to tell him would be devastating to him in multiple ways, Brian released his hand, running it awkwardly through his own hair. He wasn’t sure how he would handle the truth of what Gary Sapperstein may have done to Justin. Right now, the not knowing was driving him crazy. He had to know everything. “I’m not going to punish you with ‘I told you so’; it’s clear that you’ve been tormented at that man’s hands. Realistically speaking, you would have fell under Sapperstein’s radar whether you had worked for him or not. He noticed us together at Babylon on countless occasions.”

 

“I hadn’t thought about it like that. You’re right, though. Gary would have seen us together.” Justin thought back on some of those moments, a reflective smile on his lips. “We had some intense times under the lights of Babylon.”

 

“That we did. Alright, Sunshine. You’ve dodged around this for long enough. Tell me what that bastard did to you. It doesn’t matter what happened - nothing will ever change how I feel about you---” Brian felt compelled to make that more than clear. Sure, he might be pissed beyond belief, but it didn’t change the fact that he loved Justin more than anything. That hadn’t changed. Whatever he had endured, they would get through it together. All that mattered was that they were together.

 

Justin nodded, hoping Brian could stand by that avowal. “Okay. Gary plotted this out to the finest of details. He had been watching me. He knew when I was to leave for Pittsburgh. The gallery owner was working for him. They set up my accident and brought me here to him. Gary was determined to have me. In fact, he became obsessed with me. That hasn’t lessened at all. It’s only grown stronger.”

 

A muscle jerked in Brian’s cheek. “Did Sapperstein rape you?”

 

An ironic laugh followed Brian’s question. “If only it could be so easily classified. No, he didn’t physically rape me. However, he did use his power over me, and his vicious threats to get what he wanted.” Justin watched as Brian’s face twisted in anger as the words began to sink in. “I had no choice, Brian. He wasn’t threatening my life… but he was yours. I had to make a deal.”

 

“A deal?” Brian questioned in a hollow voice.

 

“He was watching you constantly. His thugs were reporting to him on a regular basis. I survived the first year without him touching me. But… as the months went by, Gary became more obsessed. First he merely kept me locked in my room with no contact with anyone. Then, he began to insinuate my cooperation would keep you alive. I was hopeless and desperate when he used Ramone’s mistake to close the deal.”

 

“Let me guess this part…” Brian hissed. “Ramone made the mistake of hitting on you, and the dear demented Sap began to torture him until you complied.”

 

“Yeah, that’s it exactly. Gary’s threats toward you had been steadily progressing… and then I had to watch as Gary violently attacked Ramone. My choice were simple - either submit to Gary, or watch Ramone be brutally killed. You’ve met Ramone… so you obviously know what I chose.”

 

“He fucked you…” Brian crudely observed, barely able to get the words out of his mouth. “Not only did he fuck you, but he used his power to mercilessly break your spirit.” His insides were churning with a murderous rage, a hate more intense than any he had ever known eating away at him. As he looked at Justin’s frightened expression, he realized something else. Justin wasn’t afraid of the Sap, at least not right now; he was fearful of how he would react to this news. “Justin, none of this is your fault. If you had continued to fight this monster, you’d probably be dead right now. From where I sit… that is, and has always been the worst possible ending.”

 

Justin’s lower lip trembled as he met the understanding in Brian’s eyes. Brian was clearly disappointed, and pissed… but, he didn’t blame him for his actions. Perhaps hope still remained. “So… you aren’t disgusted by me now?”

 

“Disgusted? By _you_?” Brian laughed. “You are joking, right?” Brian smiled at the only man he had ever loved… the one he still loved. “Silly little twat.” When Justin released a sigh of relief at the insulting phrase that he knew to be an endearment coming from him, Brian placed his hands on each side of Justin’s face, gently cradling his cheeks in his grasp. “You did what you did to save lives. I can’t say that I’m not disappointed that you didn’t find a way to reach out to me… but, I would never think less of you for what you did to survive.”

 

“I love you, Brian. My entire time here I’ve lost myself in the memories I had of you. That’s how I got through it.” Unable to resist, Justin leaned forward and placed his lips against the perfect ones he never thought to feel again. A deep sigh of rightness assailed him. “I can’t begin to tell you how much I’ve missed you---”

 

Brian smiled at Justin lovingly. “I love you, Taylor. I know I’ve never said that very much in the past, but we have a chance to start over. I plan on doing a lot of things differently…”

 

“Well… I hope, not quite everything…” Justin teased, his hand moving to slide down Brian’s chest, his insinuation more than clear.

 

“As much as I hate to say this - now isn’t the time for your teasing overtures…” Brian stood to his feet, pulling Justin with him. “We have to get you safely home… and I have a score to settle here.”

 

“Brian! No! We just need to leave together. I even have my passport - there’s nothing to stop us from flying out of here. We have to go when he isn’t watching. Gary has guns and men that will jump to do whatever he wants. I’ve seen him kill men with his own bare hands. You can’t go near him.” Fear immediately spread into Justin’s eyes. “I just got you back. You have to promise me you won’t endanger yourself now.”

 

“I think what I hate most of all is how that sick son of a bitch has altered your fighting spirit. I get it, though. You’ve been through hell at his hands. That’s over now, Justin.” Brian stepped to the window, his eyes peering out cautiously, relieved and surprised that Sapperstein hadn’t discovered Ramone’s assistance to them. “Ramone must have covered his tracks well. I used to know someone at the American Embassy. I'm hoping he is still there. We'll relay your story... and then, safely on a plane home."

 

“How can you possibly know someone here in Barbados?” Justin shook his head in disbelief. Why hadn’t he ever thought of contacting them? More and more, he realized how foolish he had been. Gary had played on his fear, and he had fell for every manipulative word that came out of his mouth.

 

Brian winked suggestively. “This isn’t my first time to Barbados, Sunshine. I’ve more than spread my brand of welcome all around the globe.” His breath caught in his throat when Justin smiled that beaming smile that had always took his breath away. “I can’t wait to be alone with you, Mr. Taylor. Three lost years is going to require a lot of fucking to make up for.”

 

“I’ve been dreaming of that for so long.”

 

Wrapping his arm around Justin’s waist, Brian pulled him toward the door, his mouth sliding along Justin’s cheek, and slowly down his neck. Knowing he couldn’t linger here, realizing his most important task now was in assuring Justin’s safety, he pulled his lips free and led them out the door. “Once we get home to Britin, I’m going to keep you in my bed for at least a week.” He cast another longing look at his beautiful blond miracle. “Perhaps even longer…”

 

Justin’s steps stilled, tears of joy sliding down his face. “You didn’t sell it?”

 

Brian rolled his lips under, his eyes moving over Justin’s expressive and almost haunted face. “I couldn’t let it go. Now, I’m glad I didn’t.”

 

Nervously, yet filled with hope, Justin walked through the door with his hero, and the man he adored. It was strange how much could change in a day’s time. Yesterday, his life had been doomed and hopeless. Today, hope had been renewed.

 

TBC


	12. Safe or Unsafe Harbor?

Justin looked around in great trepidation; he was in disbelief that his escape from the monster that had imprisoned him was so effortless. Something had to be missing. It couldn’t be this easy. If so… he felt even weaker for not making an escape attempt much sooner. He continued to look around as Brian hailed a cab, uncertain if they should get inside it. Swallowing in the deepest of dread, Justin asked, “Do you really think a cab is safe? What if they work for Gary?”

 

“Relax, Sunshine. I have this all under control.” Not nearly as calm as he tried to appear, Brian placed a smacking kiss on Justin’s cheek… hoping to convince his nervous blond that all was well. He wouldn’t feel that way until they were safely inside the American Embassy; in fact, he doubted he would breathe comfortably again until they were airborne and on their way home. Unfortunately, a risk needed to be taken to get them to those pivotal places. Staying on foot throughout kept them as complete sitting ducks.

 

“I hope so…” Justin answered, his eyes narrowing dubiously on the cab driver that responded to Brian’s call, to his relief finding nothing familiar about the man that seemed to be in his mid-thirties... and more importantly not connected to Gary Sapperstein. At least, he hoped he wasn't.

 

Sliding into the back seat after a reluctant Justin, he told the driver, “We need to get to the American Embassy. The quicker you get us there - the larger your tip---”

 

“Yes, Sir…” the cabbie returned, his eyes sharp on the well dressed man, having no doubt this could be an extremely lucrative fare for him. “The Embassy isn’t too far. It should only take about fifteen minutes.”

 

“Perfect…” Brian answered, his hand reaching out to clasp Justin’s tightly in his own. “Hang in there, Sunshine. This will be over soon.”

 

Smiling tremulously, Justin told him, “I just want to go home… and with you. Promise that you’ll do that, and not stay here to take down Gary.”

 

His eyes connecting with the cab driver’s in the rearview mirror, Brian silenced his partner’s words, “Let’s not talk about _him_ now.”

 

Justin grimaced realizing his mistake in speaking Gary’s name. Of course, Brian wouldn’t want to talk about him - here and now. They didn’t know if they could even trust this cab driver. What if he had heard, and alerted him? Or… even worse, what if he took them to Gary? He felt his hand trembling within Brian’s tight grasp. When would he ever learn to think before speaking? The past three years should have taught him that; however, it seemed that he still had much to learn. “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“It’s fine.” Brian’s eyes were watchful on the cab driver; right now, intending on leaving nothing to chance. It was time he input a little insurance policy. Opening his phone, he was relieved to find Carl’s phone number in his contacts. He hadn’t even been certain it was still there. “I think this will keep things on the up and up…” Brian drawled, his finger pushing the button to connect.

 

“Horvath…” Carl answered gruffly at the other end.

 

“Carl, Brian Kinney here. I need a bit of a favor… and I have some news---”

 

Wide-eyed, Justin listened to Brian… confused as to what he was doing. “B-Brian? Over the phone! Really!?”

 

“Relax, twat. I know what I’m doing…” Brian rolled his eyes at Justin’s constant interference. Some things never changed… and he couldn’t be pleased about anything more.

 

Carl grunted on the other end. “Let’s start with the news. I’m sure it will factor in with your ‘favor’.”

 

“Indeed it does.” Brian was slightly relieved when the cab driver seemed focused on the road, and completely disinterested in his phone call. His knowledge of the land was minimal at best. At this point, he couldn’t determine if they were being driven to the destination he had instructed. Only time would tell in that. “I am in Barbados…” Brian looked in Justin’s direction. “And… I discovered a miracle.”

 

Miracle? To his knowledge - Brian Kinney didn’t do miracles, nor anything intangible that he couldn’t actively see or touch. Carl groaned. “You’re drunk in another country… and you are calling me? I don’t have time for this, Brian.”

 

"I have never been more sober... or more determined. I am making this call in the unfortunate event that something happens to me before booking a safe return home." Brian's eyes stared straight ahead as he spoke, making certain he would detect any suspicious behavior in their driver.

 

Carl's eyes widened. "Hell, Brian. What kind of trouble are you in?"

 

“This needs to stay between us, Carl.. I don’t want anyone finding out like this.” Brian took in a deep breath, knowing Carl would find him to be even more crazed when he finished. However, this was the best form of insurance they could have not knowing if their driver could be trusted. “I came to Barbados to retrieve Justin’s lost paintings. I found something even better.” Brian turned to look into the beautiful eyes that had never stopped haunting him. “Not only were Justin’s paintings here… but the artist himself.”

 

“Wait a minute, Brian. You’re not making any sense. We buried Justin over three years ago. I was one of the pallbearers.” Carl took in a deep breath, before slowly releasing it. “Think about what you’re saying, Brian. It’s just not possible. Now… why don’t you go back to your hotel room and sleep it off. I’m sure things will look more clear in the morning.”

 

Brian laughed, his eyes staying on the road, his comfort rising that the driver was taking them to their specified location. He could see professional buildings in the distance… a good sign they were heading in the right direction. “Sleeping this off is the last thing I want to do… excluding the three years that have been robbed from both me and Justin. I swear to you, though - that son-of-a-bitch is going to pay for that!”

 

Justin sighed dramatically. “Let me talk to him, Brian. He isn’t going to believe you.”

 

"Brian, we all know how much you loved Justin… but hell, it’s been a long time. You need to move on!” Carl agitatedly told him, knowing Debbie would probably crack him upside the head if she heard him being insensitive to the man she considered to be one of her own. Debbie’s regard for Brian only seemed to heighten after Justin’s death. She had regaled that Brian’s own mother wasn’t worth a damn; in fact, she had went on to say Joan didn’t deserve the title of ‘mother’. No matter how often they disagreed, or she grumbled at him for one reason or another, she loved Brian Kinney like a son. And, that was exactly how she would always see him.

 

A short sigh of relief escaped Justin’s lips when he saw the sign displaying the American Embassy. He had been nervous, and looking at the tightness around Brian’s lips, he knew he had felt the same. Reaching for Brian’s phone, Justin spoke into it succinctly, “Carl, this is Justin Taylor. Brian isn’t either drunk or hallucinating. I have been held against my will in Barbados for the past three years by a very dangerous man. We are about to go into the Embassy now… and Brian was just hoping a call to someone alerting them of my situation would help.

 

“J-Justin? It’s really you!?” Carl croaked out, unable to believe what he was hearing, but remembering the young man’s voice very well. There wasn’t a doubt the voice belonged to Justin Taylor. “Does anyone know? Your mom and Debbie will be ecstatic!”

 

“No! They don’t know anything… and they can’t know until I get safely back in Pittsburgh. Promise me you’ll keep our secret, Carl…”

 

Carl groaned, he should have expected this at the very least. “Okay, Justin. I don’t like it, and I know Debbie is going to be mad as hell at me… but, this is your story to tell. And, Justin… I can’t tell you how glad I am that you are alive.”

 

“Me too…” Justin grinned sheepishly at Brian, silently watching as Brian motioned Justin to step from the car at the same time as he did. His beautiful hero wasn’t about to let him out of his sight for a single minute. “I’ll give the phone back to Brian. I think he has something else to say.”

 

Brian paid the cab driver a substantial tip added to the fare, and watched as he sped off away from the American Embassy building. Clearly the man didn’t want to be here. He had to wonder about the reason for that. Even if he contacted Sapperstein immediately, they would be safely inside. He wasn’t about to worry about that. Urging Justin toward the building, Brian spoke into the phone, “Carl we just arrived at the American Embassy. I’m just trying to get us safe passage from this island. I thought by announcing that Justin is alive, our safety might be a bit more enhanced.”

 

“Good idea, Brian. I’m going to make some calls. I have some well connected friends myself. In the meantime, you should be in good hands.”

 

“I’ll call you when we get finished… and hopefully we can catch a flight directly afterwards. I want Justin away from this madman as quickly as possible…” Brian’s lips twisted savagely as he thought of Gary Sapperstein. He hated leaving this island without dealing with the Sap personally… but, Justin’s physical safety and state of mind were much more important. Sapperstein would go down - one way or another. All that mattered now was that he had Justin back. He was determined that continued to be true.

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you mind repeating that?” Gary Sapperstein hissed into the phone.

 

“I just dropped off Justin, and another man at the American Embassy. The other man was older, and very arrogant. He knew where he wanted to go, and he watched over your young man the entire time.”

 

"Fucking Kinney!" Gary swore incessantly. “It didn’t occur to you to bring them to me!”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t know what to do. T-the older man was watching me like a hawk… and then, he made a phone call. After that, it was pointless.”

 

A chill ran down Gary’s spine. It was bad enough that Kinney had made it to the Embassy. He didn’t have anyone on his payroll there. “What kind of phone call?”

 

“i don’t know who he was speaking to; I was trying to appear disinterested. All I know is that he informed someone that Justin Taylor is alive and well. The boy talked to them too.”

 

“Fuck!” Gary exploded. His entire life was about to fall apart. He had to get off of this island now. Not only would criminal charges be filed against him, his drug dealing activities would also be investigated. Barbados was no longer safe for him. “Let me know if anything else occurs to you. I have my own loose ends to tie up.”

 

Hanging up the phone, Gary moved about his estate, barking commands at everyone. He implemented his getaway plan in the case of the direst of emergencies. His drugs would be transported to a safe location… still on the island, but not as easy to find. He would have them safely dispersed to his various dealers on the island, quickly sold… his pockets all the richer. Opening his safe, he removed a large sum of cash, a fake passport and ID. Reaching into the closet, he grabbed a bag that was always packed for a quick escape. He would be in the sky before Kinney left the Embassy.

 

Once more... one step ahead of Justin's fucking hero.

 

A sinister smile curved his lips. Kinney might have won this battle… but the war was far from over. All he had to do now was lay low for awhile. His little captive hadn’t seen the last of him. Far from it, actually.

 

As he slipped into one of his cars… one not even connected to his own name, Gary drove to the airport… an evil smile on his lips. Where better to go than the place this all started? He was going to Pittsburgh. And… when the time was right, and the reunited lovers least expected it - their world would come crashing down around them. This time, it would be forever… and totally irreversible.

 

TBC


	13. Relentless Evil

**A/N: Where hope grows, harsh realities follow. Hang in there with me. Slowly, we are getting them there. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

 

* * *

 

 

 

_*****Six Hours Later***** _

 

“Buckle up, Buttercup…” Brian drolly orated the very moment they sat in their plane seats, his eyes watchful on all the incoming passengers and flight crew. He hadn’t expected the authorities to release them so quickly. The Embassy had insisted on the Feds questioning them. Surprisingly, they wanted Justin back home - front and center. Once it had been established that Sapperstein had evaded the local law enforcement, they highly suspected that Sapperstein would come for Justin. They wanted Justin’s picture to become front page news again. He was uncertain if that was truly the safest path for Justin. The more he thought about it, the more he felt Justin was being set up as all too alluring bait for the demented drug dealer. But, at the end of the meeting, Justin was insistent. He wanted to go home. After all Justin had endured, he didn’t have the heart to deny him anything. He doubted he’d ever be able to do so again.

 

An eyebrow arched as Justin shuddered in revulsion. “Buttercup? Really, Brian? God, I hope you haven’t changed _that_ much---”

 

Smiling indulgently, as an overly enthusiastic flight attendant was seeing to each passenger’s comfort as the plane prepared for takeoff, Brian decided he knew exactly how to circumvent any flirtation attempts - whether they be directed at him or at Justin. Once she neared their seats, Brian slid his hand along the inside of Justin’s leg, deliberately brushing it slowly upwards, his eyes drifting away from the shocked and clearly disappointed flight attendant, and focusing on the suddenly elevated breathing of his always susceptible blond. “I’ll be glad to show you that is _not_ the case… once we are safely back at Britin.”

 

Justin smiled dreamily at his courageous lover, still unable to fathom how luck had suddenly smiled on them. “I can’t wait…” Justin whispered. He found himself looking at Brian’s lips, at once realizing they hadn’t shared any real intimacies since their reunion. He supposed that wasn’t terribly surprising. The entire time so far had been spent looking over their shoulders - either for Gary or his group of thugs. “I just realized… we haven’t really kissed.” Meeting the stormy intensity of Brian’s eyes, Justin corrected, “I - I mean, nothing more than casual little pecking kisses.”

 

Squeezing Justin’s leg, forcing himself to keep his hands off the perfect cock he knew to be encased in the tight denim, Brian growled, “I know that very well, Sunshine. It’s been three long years without you. I am trying to do something uncommon for me, and practice restraint.” He didn't add that he did so largely to keep himself focused on the danger that followed the both of them. The less he spoke of it, the more comfortable he knew Justin would feel. Although, one thing would never change... Justin was highly intuitive. His blond beauty was more than aware of what they faced, perhaps even more than he was.

 

Leaning in closer, Justin deliberately allowed his breath to fan against Brian’s lips. “What’s the matter, stud? Afraid you can’t handle it?”

 

Groaning, Brian knew he had little strength to resist a 'teasing' Justin. He hadn't been faced with that side of his former lover since their reunion. He wasn't certain now was the best of times... but his libido quickly told him otherwise. Brian’s eyes began to sparkle with a renewed lust… one that he hadn’t felt so instantly and intensely since Justin had been taken from him. Of course, there had been other men. His method of pain management never changed. However, one thing became apparent even in the early days - there would _never_ be a suitable replacement for this man. “Perhaps I should just forego our reunion at Britin and just take you to the bathroom… and fuck the living hell out of you - now!”

 

“No!” Justin protested. As much as he wanted to be with Brian… after so long, he didn’t want it to be like that. Over the years they had enjoyed many rushed, and frenzied couplings… but none would be as symbolic or special as this one. He wanted either the fireplace or the master bedroom of Britin manor. After all they had endured, nothing else would suffice. “I want our first time back together to be in our home. I have spent the past three years dreaming of the last time we had there.”

 

Fuck... how he loved this man. He couldn't believe fate, or whatever the fuck it had been was now giving him this second chance. He didn't intend to fuck it up.

 

Lost in the beautiful blue eyes that had seemingly ensared him - mind, body and soul, Brian found himself unable to resist any longer. Brian smashed his lips over Justin’s, smothering his words under a hot, devouring kiss. His tongue was immediately granted the access they both craved, his hand clenching and unclenching on Justin’s leg. Mouths eagerly clung and explored; neither man having any desire to separate. Not even the flight attendant announcing the plane was ready to begin takeoff was enough for them to pull apart. It wasn’t until Brian felt a vibration in his pocket that evoked him to pull back. Giving Justin’s lips one more thorough swipe with his tongue, he reached for his cell phone, realizing his many distractions had caused him to neglect placing his phone on airplane mode.

 

Justin looked at Brian curiously, watching as he delayed in disabling his phone… his teeth worriedly biting his lip when he saw the flush of desire fading from Brian’s face, instantly replaced with fear, dread... then, immense rage. “B-Brian? What’s wrong?”

 

Bypassing airplane mode, Brian fully powered off his phone, his eyes closing for a moment, no relief in sight as they began to slowly move down the runway. “It’s nothing to worry about, Justin.”

 

“It was Gary, wasn’t it?” Justin asked both fearfully and knowingly… his heart lurching in his chest. “He c-called you?”

 

“No. He sent a text. I’m sure untraceable as well.” He looked wearily out the window as the plane slowly moved forward. “There’s nothing I can do about that now… but, I will turn it over to the Feds when we land.”

 

Justin swallowed, a slow nod following. “It’s never going to be over, is it? I should have just stayed here… with him.”

 

Brian turned his head to stare at Justin in disbelief. Keeping his voice as low as possible, Brian hissed, “Do you fucking hear yourself? What happened to your fighting spirit? You’ve went through hell in your young life… with or without the Sap. Trust me, Justin - this WILL end. I have all the right people in place to make sure of that..."

 

“Sorry, Brian…” Justin whispered, unable to look at the disappointment he was sure to see in Brian’s eyes. The man he was today wasn’t the man Brian had met under that street lamp all those years ago. Resolving that was of high importance to him too. Not only did he want Gary Sapperstein out of commission, but, he wanted to return to the man he was - the one that had captured the heart of Brian Kinney. “I do trust you… and I want things to be like they used to be. It’s just going to take some time.”

 

Brian released his grip on Justin’s leg, moving it to clasp his hand reassuringly. “I understand that. Just hang in there, Sunshine. We’ve come this far; I’m not about to give up now.”

 

Justin gave Brian his most beaming smile. As always, Brian able to make him feel better when no one else would be able to master the daunting task. “My hero…” he cooed.

 

Returning Justin’s smile, Brian momentarily forgot the danger that could be awaiting them, if not today, but in the days to come, briefly lost in the beauty of Justin’s smile. There was nothing in this world like it. And, until now, he hadn’t realized how much he had missed that particular trait that was just one of many that made Justin so damned special. Releasing Justin’s hand, Brian watched as Barbados became smaller, thankful that Justin hadn’t inquired about the specifics of Sapperstein’s message. That in itself spoke of how much Justin wasn’t himself now.

 

He brushed his lips lightly against Justin’s cheek, telling him in his most soft-spoken voice, “Get some rest, Sunshine. I have a massive welcome home surprise planned. The Feds want it widely known that you are alive and well. Sapperstein will need to hide under a rock to escape the hunt that awaits him.” Leaning his head back against the seat, Brian closed his eyes, hoping to find his own much needed rest; however, unable to forget the boldly typed words that instilled fear in his own heart.

 

**Enjoy him while you can, Kinney. I took him once. I’ll do it again…**

 

Never again, Brian vowed to himself. Never again. No matter what he had to do to protect Justin, he would do it. He would _never_ lose Justin again…

 

* * *

 

 

Gary smiled as he read the message he had sent only moments ago. The games had begun. Kinney would never see what was coming until it was too late. Systematically, he would send messages that would be tracked to the location of the device. He loved prepaid phone devices. They could be so useful. Depending on the carrier, false verification was so simple to manage. And, as he would not be flying directly into Pittsburgh, they wouldn’t have a clue.

 

Stepping onto the platform of the Amtrak train that would take him to his next destination, Gary smiled as he thought of the Feds racing to find him, the discarded clues giving them a small ray of hope. Florida. He snickered to himself. This was the last place they would ever look for him. He would lay low for a short while; his plan methodically put in motion. Kinney would receive more messages. Each one would be more devastating for the besotted fool.

 

He wasn’t the least bit startled when the coach attendant approached him. When he had purchased his ticket, he’d known he had just made it in time. Turning to face him, Gary nodded, knowing he was being urged inside as the train prepared to leave the station. “I guess we’re all set to go…”

 

Having a solid memory for his passengers, the attendant inclined his head, knowing he had taken this lone traveler’s ticket mere moments ago. “Yes, Mr. Silverton. Our stop will be in approximately three-and-a-half hours. I hope you enjoy your trip.”

 

Turning his back on the attendant, Gary took his seat, a smile on his face as he viewed his ticket, and the name printed in bold letters. **Atlanta, Georgia. Bart Silverton**. Oh yes, that would do nicely. Atlanta was such an accommodating city. He would easily find men that would carry out any commands issued from a man of his immense wealth and power. Kinney… and his little runaway blond wouldn’t know when he would strike, but, they would live in constant fear of the unknown.

 

When his attack did come, Kinney’s death would be quick. However, not so quick that he wouldn’t witness what was in store for his precious blond. Justin would be his again, and his punishment immense. His hot little blond toy would beg for mercy before he was done. This time it wouldn’t be to save the life of his beloved hero. Oh no, he thought to himself. This time that thorn in his side would be eliminated first.

 

Sweet little Justin would beg for his own death. He wouldn’t escape that easily, though. Death would only come for him once he was totally broken and unwanted by the man that rightfully owned him.

 

Gary knew that day wouldn’t arrive soon… if it ever did.

 

TBC


	14. An Unexpected Reunion

Michael looked around the beauteous living room of Brian’s home, in fact, the home that Justin had named as Britin, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember if everything was still as it had been three years ago. He smiled when Ben came up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, his familiar breath fanning his neck… never more conscious of how fortunate the two of them were. “I wonder why Brian summoned us here. It’s such a sad place… no matter how beautiful.”

 

“That it is, Michael. Brian and Justin should have had their whole lives in front of them. There has never been a greater tragedy…” Ben murmured in the deepest of sorrow.

 

Emmett came through the entrance, with Debbie, and Ted directly on his heels. At once, asking them, “What’s with the armed guard outside? And… why are we even here?”

 

Shrugging, Michael moved to greet them, his confusion just as great as his friend’s. “I have no idea. I guess we’ll find out when Brian gets here. He called from the airport and said he’d be here within the hour. That was about thirty minutes ago.”

 

Debbie rushed forward, her eyes moving back and forth between Michael and Ben. “Brian didn’t give you any clue?”

 

“Not a one. He just said everyone needed to be here…” Michael looked to the door hoping it was Brian, only to see Jennifer and Daphne moving into the room. “He called both of you too? I don’t get it. What the hell is going on!?”

 

Daphne burst into the room. “What’s with the guards? They searched us on the way through.” Seeing understanding on everyone's faces, she asked, “You too?”

 

Emmett worriedly bit at his lip. “I hope Brian didn’t get into trouble in Barbados. I can’t imagine what else this could mean.”

 

Ben frowned. That thought hadn't escaped him... but, one he hoped wouldn't be true. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Brian will be here soon... and, hopefully with all the answers."

 

Jennifer shuddered in morbid horror. “I can’t imagine why he’d want to meet everyone here. Unless, he managed to acquire Justin’s paintings. But… to bring them here would only cause him more pain---”

 

Michael scowled. “I think he should just sell this house. It’s past time he moved on with his life. Justin would have wanted him to do that…” He grimaced when Ben’s arm tightened around his waist, causing his eyes to focus on the paleness that suddenly came over Jennifer’s face. “Uhhh, I’m sorry, Jennifer. I didn’t mean anything by that.”

 

A grunt followed. “He never does, Mother Taylor.” Brian stood in the doorway, his eyes sweeping the room, a slight smile on his face as he observed everyone in place.

 

Jennifer looked from Brian to Michael, a shaky laugh escaping. “It’s okay, Michael. You’re right. It’s time life went on. Justin would have wanted that - for all of us.”

 

“Perhaps so,” Brian replied blandly. “However… highly unnecessary.”

 

Ted moved forward, instantly detecting something different in Brian’s demeanor. He knew him so well. It wasn’t something he could identify, but, he knew something was different. Working with Brian Kinney on a daily basis made it so many characteristics came to life; at least, that had been the case for him. “Brian? What’s wrong?”

 

Brian smiled. Wrong? Despite the danger that followed them, many things were now right again. Soon, they would all understand that. It amazed him that Ted was the one to see how off things were with him, and not Michael, his lifelong best friend. “Everyone take a seat… and all will be revealed.” When he noticed not all of them moved to follow his directions, he arched a brow, stating more forcefully, “This isn’t progressing until everyone is seated.” The last thing he wanted was to distress Justin further by picking everyone off of the floor when his ghostly form appeared before them.

 

Irritated looks passing between most of those delaying, and grumbles of Brian mysteriously evading supplying any immediate answers, they all took a seat around the room, impatiently looking toward the leader of this bizarre get together. For a long moment silence prevailed before they noticed Brian looking over his shoulder, curtly asking, “Do we look good, Carl?”

 

Debbie’s eyes widened. “Carl? What kind of trouble are you in, Brian?”

 

Carl peeked his head inside the door, smiling at his wife encouragingly. “Don’t worry, Debbie. Brian isn’t in any trouble.” To himself he added - at least, not for the moment. Right now, he wasn't sure what worried him the most - Brian's explosion of temper toward Gary Sapperstein, or Sapperstein getting his hands on Brian.” He stepped into the room, taking his stance in the corner, his eyes able to watch everyone entering and exiting the room. Nodding to Brian, Carl answered, “Looks good, Brian. The guards are outside, as well as an agent... and more on the way. There’s no time like the present.”

 

Debbie glared at her husband. “What are you keeping from me, Carl Horvath!?”

 

Remaining in the doorway, not wanting any of his or Justin’s friends and family to see his surprise until he was both ready and assured of their safety, Brian inclined his head in Carl’s direction, never as thankful for their friendship as he was right now, especially knowing the dutiful officer would soon be facing his hot-tempered wife’s wrath at the vital secret they shared. “Okay then, let’s get started.” Brian glanced over his shoulder, noticing Justin fidgeting on his feet anxiously, knowing his blond was ready to move forward with a reunion none of them ever expected to enjoy.

 

“As you know, I went to Barbados to retrieve Justin’s last paintings. I found much more than that…”

 

Michael gasped in dismay. “Oh my God. You got married to an islander.”

 

Ben nudged Michael in the ribs. “Will you be quiet, and let Brian tell his story---”

 

Meeting a glare from his best friend, Michael grudgingly complied, “Sorry…”

 

“As I was saying…” Brian spat out, his impatience swiftly growing in large proportions. As much as he wanted Justin to be reunited with his friends and his mom, he also wanted to be alone with him, too. It had been three long agonizing years. It was time for their own reunion to commence. “I found a miracle in Barbados… one that will be life changing for all of us.”

 

Jennifer looked at Brian expectantly, more than curious as to what could have diverted Brian from his intentions regarding Justin’s paintings. Despite being relieved that Brian seemed to be moving on, she also felt sadness that her son’s last works wouldn’t be returning home where it belonged. “So, you didn’t find the paintings?”

 

“I found them; I just didn’t have the time to retrieve them from the gallery,” he explained to Jennifer. He looked at her apologetically, before continuing, “The collection wasn’t complete; I had to leave before collecting any of them.” Brian looked over his shoulder, winking at Justin shuffling his feet impatiently behind him. “We had to leave…”

 

“We?” Daphne parroted instantly.

 

A soft giggle sounded from behind him. Brian knew he needed to bring Justin forward before he gave himself away. Of course, Daphne would be the voice that soothed him, outside of his own. He doubted anyone other than the two of them could achieve that now. A loving look in his eyes, one that had only been given to one man - ever, Brian jerked his head sideways, beckoning his beautiful blond forward. “Witness the miracle no one thought could ever happen.”

 

With tentative steps, Justin moved forward, his eyes anxious as he sought out both Daphne and his mom… only touching briefly on his other friends. “H-hey…” he stammered nervously, uncertain of what to say in such a moment.

 

Jennifer released an uncustomary shriek before leaping from her chair and running toward her son as if her very life depended on it. She reached him, her hands framing his face in her hands, tears of joy and disbelief immediately streaming down her face. “J-Justin? Is it really you?”

 

Feeling a tightness in his chest, sobs began to echo from deep within his throat. He slid his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to him. “It’s me, Mom. It’s really me.”

 

Daphne ran from her own seat, her arms flailing at her sides as she moved forward. Her words coming out jumbled. “Justin? How? When? W-what happened?” Seeming afraid to touch the man that she feared to be a ghost, her words kept tumbling free. “W-where have you been, Justin?”

 

Emmett’s jaw dropped down, his eyes wide… the shock clearly displayed on his face.

 

Michael, Ben, and Ted all looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say.

 

Debbie stood to her feet, rushing forward to crush them all in a tight embrace. “Sunshine! I can’t believe it’s you.” Squeezing the group of Justin, Jennifer, and Daphne in a smothering hug, she babbled on, “We were devastated when you left us. I can’t believe you’re alive!”

 

Brian moved in closer to slide his arm in between Justin’s body and Debbie’s possibly bruising hold. “He won’t be for long if you squeeze the life out of him…” Brian replied drolly, his eyes sharpening on the tenseness that overcame Justin when he began to be so tightly held. “Let’s give him a chance to breathe… okay?”

 

Uncharacteristically, Debbie apologized, her hands falling away from the three of them almost instantly. “I’m sorry, Sunshine. It’s just that I’m so happy… and so surprised.”

 

Smiling tightly at her, Brian nodded, slipping a protective, and he hoped, comforting arm around Justin’s waist. In the past, he knew Justin would have been fine with this attention… but this Justin of today was different. He was guarded, reserved, and frightened. Destroying Sapperstein was the only thing that would fully bring his precious boy back. He was determined to make that happen. “Let’s all have a seat… and we’ll explain everything.”

 

Debbie turned to catch her husband’s guilt ridden face. “Carl Horvath! You knew about this and didn’t say a word. How could you do that!?”

 

“Relax, Debbie. I just found out yesterday.” He cast a reproachful look her way. “Let Brian tell his story. It will all make more sense then.”

 

She continued to glare at her husband, refusing to back down for an instant. “We’ll discuss this later…”

 

Carl groaned. “I’m sure we will.”

 

Emmett leapt to his feet when Justin got close, his arms reaching out to tug him away from Brian. He began to sob in uncontrollable tears, the force of his sobbing causing his body to shake. “I’m so happy, baby. I can’t believe you’re here… alive. It’s a miracle!”

 

Brian sighed. Perhaps this wasn’t the best of ideas. He’d known they would all be excited, but, he hadn’t really processed the fact that others had missed Justin almost as much as he had. Obviously, this was a miracle for all of them. “Okay, Honeycutt… let him go. He’s been through enough.”

 

Ben smiled at Justin as Brian moved him along, instinctively sensing that Justin didn’t want all of this coddling. Something was very different with the young man. What it was, though, he didn’t have a clue. “It’s good to have you home, Justin. I’m sure there’s quite a story attached to your absence… but whatever it is, I’m here for you. And, so is Michael.” He fixed a stern look on his husband, telling him in a single glance that no disrespectful remarks toward Justin would be tolerated. “Isn’t that right, Michael?”

 

“Uhhh yeah, Ben… of course…” Michael looked from Brian and Justin, back to his stern husband. What the fuck did he think he was going to do? Justin had been back for mere minutes, and already he was suspected of attacking him. He wouldn’t do that. He had moved past that long ago. Now, he just wanted Brian to be happy. He had accepted a long time ago that Justin was the only man that could do that. Of course, he did want to know where Justin had been hiding all of this time… and in particular, why had he let everyone assume he was dead. Torturing them with his loss. Brian especially…

 

Brian sat in an unoccupied chair, pulling Justin to sit on his lap… unwilling to let his precious blond out of his sight, or grasp for a solitary moment. They were home now. Safe within the walls of Britin. He would make certain that safety remained a reality. Kissing Justin softly on the cheek, he gently asked him, “Do you want to do this… or shall I?”

 

Justin smiled at Brian tremulously. His hero. Then, now, and always. “You do it, Brian. I’m a bit emotional right now.”

 

Slipping his arm snugly around Justin’s waist, but not enough to be in any way restraining, Brian answered him, “That’s what I thought.”

 

Jennifer looked at them anxiously, next to her Daphne fidgeted nervously in her seat. Unable to remain quiet a moment longer, Jennifer demanded, “Okay, Brian. Let’s hear it. Where has my son been? And… why does he seem so frightened around us?”

 

Feeling Justin trembling on his lap, Brian cursed himself and the Feds that had insisted on rushing Justin back into the land of the living. He wasn’t ready for this kind of attention. In particular, he wasn’t ready for everyone to be grabbing at him, holding him in tight, suffocating embraces… whether well intentioned or not. “I want to make this short. Right now, Justin needs rest, and the comfort of his own home.”

 

Everyone looked at Brian with wide-eyed, attentive expressions, all of them realizing that Brian’s news would be bad. If they hadn’t initially discerned that, they had now. Justin’s paleness, and intense nervousness, so opposite of the young man they knew and loved, was a glaring indication that horror had visited the young man. A horror that seemed to still be with him.

 

“Justin was kidnapped by a vile man. In fact, a murderous drug dealer. He’s been held against his will for the past three years.” He paused while each of them processed the beginning of the story, more than aware that questions would quickly follow. “The torment he has endured is more than most men could handle.” Brian looked at Justin with loving, and concerned eyes. “Our nightmare isn’t over yet… but, we are together again.”

 

Michael gaped along with everyone else, urgently asking, “Who, Brian? Who would do this?”

 

Brian’s lips twisted into a cold, uncompromising line. “Gary Sapperstein.” He heard gasps moving all around the room, his rage resurfacing as he told Justin’s tragic story. “Sapperstein committed horrendous acts on Justin; he escaped capture, but appears to be hunting us still - Justin in particular.”

 

Justin shivered in Brian’s lap, his lower lip trembling as he feared the reality that Gary could bring down on them. “He’s a monster…” Justin whispered brokenly. “Gary won’t give up until he gets me back.”

 

His eyes turning black, Brian hissed, “If he comes near you again, Sunshine, I will kill him with my own hands.” Uncaring of all the shocked eyes upon them, and of the incriminating statement he had just made, Brian affixed a hot, possessive gaze on the man he loved… the only man he would ever love. “I lost you once; I won’t do so again.”

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: This reunion will span through the next chapter. I decided to break it off so I could get something posted. I know with my vacation, it’s been awhile since I updated. Now that I only have two WIP’s, I hope to update much more quickly. More to come as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated, and what motivates me to write more frequently. :)** _


	15. A Reunion Gone Awry

**A/N** : Warning - Angst in this chapter. What a surprise. LOL. Seriously, though, at this point in the story, and until Sapperstein is caught, that is only realistic. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are appreciated, and what motivates me to write more quickly.

* * *

 

Carl cleared his throat, his eyes warily watching Brian, and the anger that transformed his entire expression. Moving forward to be closer to the group, Carl firmly reprimanded, “Brian, let’s not get carried away here. I know that emotions are at an unpleasant high right now… but, you can’t take the law into your own hands. You did what was right by calling in the authorities, even the Federal Government. We will make this right for both of you.”

 

“Shut the hell up, Carl!” Debbie barked. “Where were the authorities when that bastard took Sunshine from us? Brian has every right to feel as he does.” She snickered as she looked at Brian’s surprised expression. “That’s right, asshole. Once in awhile I do agree with you.”

 

Brian laughed. “I’ll make note of it.”

 

Sighing in resignation, Carl knew better than to argue with his wife here and now. She wouldn’t back down, especially knowing the truth behind Justin’s disappearance. He shook his head sadly as he watched Justin looking away from the heated exchange, the young man’s discomfort in all the attention he now received more than apparent. Justin had changed a great deal in the past three years. He couldn’t imagine how he had endured his fate at the evil Gary Sapperstein’s hands. At this point, he wondered if Sapperstein’s capture would be the only thing to bring Justin back completely. For his sake, and for Brian’s as well… he hoped that happened quickly.

 

“Now isn’t the time for arguments or threats. This meeting has multiple purposes. We should get on with that… and allow Justin a chance to settle back into his home.” Carl knew the last part was what the young man needed most of all. This homecoming was overwhelming for him. Anyone could see that. What he needed right now was to be alone with Brian. Sadly, until Sapperstein was apprehended, they would never be totally alone. But, Justin didn’t need to see the guards on the premises.

 

“Carl’s right…” Jennifer agreed. “As much as I don’t want to let my son out of my sight anytime soon, he needs this time with Brian.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.” Justin smiled at his mom, knowing her as he did, this was a sacrifice for her.

 

Michael looked around the room, amazed at the pitiful looks they all sent in Justin’s direction. He didn’t care that Brian loved Justin, and that he wanted to make a life with him. He’d gotten over that a long time ago. What he didn’t like was how everyone continued to be sucked into the ‘poor little Justin’ routine. Why wasn’t anyone angry at how long he’d kept his whereabouts a secret? There was no way he believed Justin hadn’t been given the opportunity to contact someone at some time or another. No. As always, everything was about him. He had allowed everyone to suffer while he lived in the lap of luxury in Barbados.

 

Ben glanced at his husband, his eyes narrowing when he saw the condemnation on Michael’s face. Underneath his breath, Ben warned him, “Don’t do it, Michael. This kid has been through hell. Attack him and you will have everyone in this room against you---”

 

“Whatever…” Michael groused, his eyes stabbing accusingly at Justin’s still form.

 

Brian arched a brow at Michael’s glowering expression. He hadn’t heard the exchange between Ben and Michael, but he did know _that_ look. Now was the absolute worse time for Michael to start this shit. “Is there a problem, Michael?”

 

All eyes were on him when he answered, “No. Well, yes I guess there is.”

 

Ben hissed, “Michael, don’t do it!”

 

Ignoring his husband, Michael continued on, “Hasn’t anyone wondered why Justin didn’t attempt to contact anyone over the past three years? Think about it. Three damned years!? He couldn’t one time find a way to get to a phone? I don’t buy it. I think if he was going to be miserable, he wanted everyone else to be too.” Uncaring of the outraged gasps around him, Michael spat out, “Congratulations, Justin. You more than succeeded!”

 

Brian pushed Justin from his lap, before standing abruptly to his feet. He advanced toward Michael, murder in his eyes. “You sanctimonious prick! I should hit you just like I did years ago. I think you remember that. You have no idea of the hell Justin suffered, and the sacrifices he made to keep the people he loved safe.”

 

Justin rushed forward, not wanting to be the cause of another fight between Brian and his best friend. He hadn’t liked it before, even knowing Michael had been in the wrong… and he certainly didn’t like it now. Today shouldn’t be about that. Sliding in between them, Justin looked beseechingly up at Brian, while censure was on his face when he glanced back at Michael. “I’m not going to fight with you, or explain anything to you. Why should I? You don’t like me. In fact, you never have. I don’t intend on coming between you and Brian… but, I don’t want to be part of your future meetings.”

 

“As usual… you explain nothing!” Michael muttered, ignoring the glares that every person in the room sent his way.

 

“Michael Novotny! What’s gotten into you!?” Debbie exploded, advancing toward him with hands flailing about her. “Justin has clearly been through hell at the hands of a madman. He doesn’t owe you an explanation.”

 

Turning to face his mother, he looked at her in total disbelief. Once again, she was rallying to her precious Sunshine’s cause. “I’m not saying he didn’t suffer; I’m just saying he could have done more to help himself and let someone else know he was alive.”

 

“You don’t know shit!” Brian was raging inside. Would Michael’s drama never end? This was the last thing Justin needed right now. “Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a crazed drug dealer that wanted the most beautiful blond in the kingdom. He couldn’t have him by traditional means because the young man loved another, and, he found the man repulsive. So… what did he do?”

 

Justin groaned. He knew the events of his captivity would need to come out… but, not like this. It was his story to tell, and painful or not, he needed to tell it. “Brian, stop. I’ll finish.” Turning back to face Michael, Justin coldly told him, “Gary had me kidnapped, and brought to him. Meanwhile, he had my death falsified. I managed a year before he intimately touched me. That first year he baited me constantly… inferring so many things. Finally, I succumbed when he began to beat a man to death because he had dared to make a pass at me. Oh, and in addition, he continuously threatened Brian’s life if I wasn’t compliant. So, the time came when I stopped being rebellious and just did what Gary wanted - all to keep Brian alive.”

 

Michael flinched as the words sunk in, his head lowering as he realized everyone was hating on him now. But… how could he have known? “I’m sorry, Justin. I didn’t know…”

 

“Poor little Mikey. Childishly you believe ‘sorry’ makes everything better.” Brian sneered at his childhood friend, uncertain of how much longer that association would last. “It doesn’t! As I’ve always said - Sorry is bullshit! Your actions are what counts… and right now, yours fucking suck.” He looked around the room, noticing everyone watching with widened, and shocked eyes. “This little reunion is over. If you want to visit with Justin tomorrow, call ahead and set something up. Justin will be under constant supervision by the Feds. Everyone will need to pass their security clearance.”

 

Ben stood to his feet, his eyes apologetic. He cast a warm look on both Brian and Justin. “I’m glad you found each other again. If there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“Thank you, Ben.” Justin smiled at Ben, not a doubt in his mind of Ben’s sincerity. He looked around the room, sensing everyone would want to prolong their goodbyes… most especially his mom and Daphne. Right now, he just wanted to be alone with Brian, and hopefully forget all the unpleasantness for the moment.

 

Brian smiled encouragingly at Justin, knowing he wanted this reunion to end as much as he did. “I’m going to speak with the guards outside… and you can say your goodbyes." He looked around at each of them, before graciously offering, "Thank you all for coming. A great deal of danger still exists, the agents are working on that. For now, knowledge is power... or so the Feds believe. A known Justin that is alive and visible in the media makes the Sap need to proceed differently."

 

Justin swallowed tremulously, not really wanting Brian out of his sight for one moment... and certainly not caring to hear one more word about the threat Gary posed to them. They hadn’t been separated since they had found each other again. Any kind of distance was a horrid thought to him now. “Don’t be long… okay?”

 

Brian's eyes were filled with love, and the promise of a new beginning. "I wouldn't dream of it, Sunshine."

 

Daphne grinned from ear to ear as she saw the love in each of their eyes for the other. Even with all that had happened, that variable hadn’t changed. Brian and Justin were still completely in love. In the midst of this tragedy, that was the most wonderful of realizations.

 

* * *

 

 

Gary disembarked his train, his carry-on baggage in one hand as he idly strolled down the various corridors of Grand Central Terminal. New York City. The land of opportunity… and where much of his plan had begun. While Justin had been in Pittsburgh, his chances of success had been limited. Kinney, or Justin’s little childhood friend had always been around him. In New York, everything changed.

 

He took a slight detour to reach the men’s room, now that he was back to an area that he would be more well known, a change in his disguise, as well as ID being in order. Slipping into an empty stall, Gary pulled out a pocket mirror, and went to work. As much as it would be more convenient to do this part in front of the bathroom mirrors, he realized this area was far too busy for that. He placed an average sized light-brown moustache above his upper lip, slipping on a pair of sandy brown tinted sunglasses, along with an inconspicuous appearing baseball cap. He scowled at his reflection. Once he changed into a polo shirt, and basic denim, he would look like a fucking tourist. However, in a city of millions, that was exactly the look he needed to keep him ordinary… and more importantly - unnoticed.

 

Tossing his previous disguise into a plastic bag, he stepped from the stall, discarding the bag into the nearest trash can. He looked in the larger mirror, turning his head side to side… his eyes coldly calculating his appearance, knowing it more than coincided with the fake ID he intended to use next. Glancing down at the sub-standard over the counter watch strapped around his wrist, Gary cursed Brian Kinney for all of the degradations he was forced to endure while he safely proceeded with his plan.

 

As he exited the men’s room, and proceeded down the ramp and out into the bustling streets of New York City, Gary walked in the direction of Central Park, mindful that his contact would be meeting him there… and thankful it wasn’t too long of a walk from his current location. He smiled as he made his way through the crowds of tourists, and New Yorkers. It was so easy to tell the two apart, and right now, he was confident he wouldn’t be observed with any undue interest from anyone - law enforcement in particular.

 

Once he entered the park, he was instantly approached by the homeless seeking his help, and peddlers trying to make a few bucks. He sent them on their way with a phrase anyone connected to New York would understand. Forget about it. The three words spoken in a firm voice, often sounding like one word when spoken correctly was the end to a conversation with varied meanings. The only definition that mattered was that it meant the discussion was finished, and it was time to move on. Each time he used it now, the effect was immediate. He loved this city. For a man like him, his opportunities were always golden. He would make the most of them, lining his pockets further… and then, Pittsburgh would be his destination.

 

He sat down on an empty bench nearly halfway into Central Park, his eyes watchful for his contact. A curt nod followed when the man arrived, each of them silent until any passing by were safely out of sight, and hearing. “You made the drop?” Gary asked in a low, monotone voice.

 

Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out an envelope… one that they both knew to be filled with cash. “Here you go, Sir. The dealers were thrilled to get something of higher quality. They didn’t dispute the price.”

 

Gary laughed mockingly. “They know I’m back… they wouldn’t dare to haggle.”

 

“Good point.” Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a newspaper, passing it and the envelope over. “I have contacts in Pittsburgh. I thought this might interest you.”

 

Having no doubt of what he would find, Gary unfolded the newspaper, finding Justin’s picture on the front page, with a long article heralding his return from the dead. His own picture had also been included, although, not one that was recent. He scanned the article seeing the Feds were being more than thorough. For once, they weren’t keeping things close to the vest. They wanted every street bum and dealer to see his picture… selling him out for a meager reward. “Very good work, Phil.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. I would suggest laying low for awhile. As you know, you can’t trust anyone in this city…”

 

Gary wasn’t a fool. He knew that without being told. In fact, he didn’t even trust the man that supplied the information. Standing to his feet, Gary pulled out a smaller envelope, one that contained ten 100-dollar bills, handing it to the man that he needed whether he trusted him or not. “Your discretion is valued, Phil… and benefits you the same as it does me. Remember that.”

 

Bobbing his head, knowing the last thing he wanted was to make an enemy of this man, he heartily agreed. “You don’t have to worry about that. I will do whatever I can to help you while you’re in town.”

 

His eyes as cold as his smile, Gary nastily told him, “I know you will; after all, you have family to consider. That’s always something to keep in mind.”

 

Watching as the man physically ran from him, Gary smiled, an immense feeling of satisfaction swelling in him at the power he so effortlessly could exert. Next was Kinney. Walking even deeper into the park, Gary powered on the prepaid phone and dialed Kinney’s cell phone - certain of two things. First, Kinney would answer if at all possible… and two, he would try to trace it. He would fail on this unregistered device.

 

He held no surprise when the phone was answered on the second ring, his lips twisting savagely when the odious man responded. “Kinney…” he hissed into the phone. “I do hope you’re enjoying your little reunion…”

 

“Sap…” he sneered, jerking his head in the Federal agent’s direction, telling him with one word who was on the line. He debated on placing it on speakerphone, but he didn’t want to alert Sapperstein, either. “I’ve been expecting your call.”

 

“I won’t be on the line long. I know that you have the Feds on the case, and are trying to trace this call. It won’t be that easy…”

 

Brian decided to bait him. That was the best way for the lunatic to lose track of the time, although he doubted Sapperstein was using a landline, or any sort of line that could be traced. “Who needs to track you, Sap? Your mistakes will reveal you just as quickly.”

 

“Mistakes!? I hadn’t made any until you stepped onto my island. If not for that, Justin would still be in my bed - where he belongs!” Gary laughed as he heard Brian’s breathing quicken. He would build on that with ease. “It’s no wonder I’m so obsessed with him. Any man that’s fucked _that_ ass would be. Well, you should know…”

 

“You had better hope the Feds find you first. If I do - I will kill you myself!” Brian ignored the look of reproof on the agent’s face, uncaring of any consequences. Right now all he sought was revenge on Justin’s behalf, and protecting him from any further abuse.

 

“Brave words, Kinney. You can remind me when I am fucking my property again in front of your eyes… making it the last thing you ever see. Goodbye for now. I’ll be seeing you soon…”

 

“Fuck!” Brian exploded as he ended the call. “Did you hear enough to know that we need surveillance 24/7!? That parasite isn’t getting anywhere near Justin again!”

 

Nodding emphatically, the agent concurred. “Yes, Mr. Kinney. The government wants Sapperstein apprehended. That message is enough to increase Justin’s protection… as well as your own. Right now, both of you appear to be equal targets.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck!” Brian hissed, careful to keep his voice down and away from where Justin was still saying his goodbyes. “I’m telling you now - your people had better do their fucking jobs. If I find Sapperstein first, I will kill myself. To hell with the consequences!”

 

TBC


	16. Together At Last

Brian waited until Jennifer and Daphne were gone before asking the agent in charge of surveillance at Britin a question that should have come to mind before this moment… but in his haste to get Justin home, and with a safety net around him, the thought completely evading him. “What about Justin’s mom, and Daphne? They have to be considered accessible tools in Sapperstein’s eyes. There isn’t a doubt in my mind he would use them to get to Justin - if it became necessary.”

 

“Relax, Mr. Kinney. We have it all under control. I’ve been advised that each of them are being watched - unobtrusively so they can go about their daily routine. Sapperstein will expect you to have a tight net around Justin. If he becomes desperate enough to approach either of them, we hope he doesn’t see the trap…”

 

Nodding, Brian acknowledged his understanding, while uncertain if that was the correct rational. The Sap didn’t think like the normal man did. He wasn’t sure the Feds grasped that. “It’s just an idea, but maybe the two of them should move in here for awhile.”

 

“Should any move be made on either of them - that would be considered; but, for now, it’s to our advantage that Sapperstein doesn’t have all the answers. The fact that they are not being confined will deter him from attacking them.” Having a difficult time maintaining eye contact with the most intense civilian he had ever met, he averted his eyes, knowing it was his job to answer his questions, while not revealing too much of their game plan.

 

Brian ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. He hated relying on the so-called professionals. Right now, he didn’t have much of a choice. “That may be the case on paper, or even in your departmental clinical trials… but it’s not so in the real world of deranged drug dealers. He doesn’t care who gets hurt. In fact, I’m sure he’s killed men for looking at him the wrong way. If two innocent women can make Justin leave the security that surrounds him - he will use them in an instant.”

 

“We know this, Mr. Kinney… and we are preparing for every eventuality. Right now, seclusion is the best defense for you and Justin. Sapperstein can’t hide indefinitely… and he doesn’t have the patience to wait for things to happen. He will strike out. When he does, we will be ready for him - no matter where that is…”

 

“I told you this earlier, and I’ll tell you again. Don’t fuck this up. If Sapperstein gets near Justin, or anyone he cares about, either handle it or I will. This madman will not hurt my partner again.” Brian’s nostrils flared as he stared the sober faced agent down, his own determination to protect Justin unwavering. “Now, if you don’t need anything else, I’d like to spend some time with Justin.”

 

Recognizing the error in berating the outraged man any further, he merely nodded his understanding, and wished Brian a good evening. “We will make sure all remains secure. You will only be interrupted on an emergency basis.”

 

“Thank you…” he clipped out, more than anything hoping to give Justin a night of something closer resembling normalcy; even though, their lives together could never be so simply defined. As he walked back through the front door, his back slightly tensed when he viewed Justin standing in front of the fireplace, his back slightly hunched over, his face bleak as he stared at the low flames. What was going through his mind now? No matter what it was, he vowed to center it on the two of them - at least for the night.

 

Abruptly turning to face the man he instinctively knew to be approaching, Justin smiled at Brian. “Alone at last?”

 

Glancing over his shoulder at the door he had just closed behind him, he shrugged, before answering, “Relatively so…”

 

“Right…” Justin agreed. “So, all is secured… or whatever it is the Feds are doing?”

 

Brian moved closer, his eyes drinking in the sight of the beautiful blond boy. Fuck, he just couldn’t get over the fact that the past three years had been nothing but a nightmare. His Sunshine was alive and well… merely stolen from him for awhile. “Yeah. Everything is all locked down for the night.” He winked suggestively at the hot blond that he absolutely adored. “It seems you’re stuck with me now.”

 

Justin met Brian halfway, a brighter smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, his eyes staring into hazel with complete adoration. “That’s exactly where I want to be.”

 

“Good to know…” Brian returned, his lips rolling under as he took in the sight of his beautiful boy… in his mind too perfect to be real. He shook his head, uncaring of his un Kinney-like behavior. “I just can’t believe you’re here… that we’re here again. It’s a miracle - something I never believed in.”

 

Justin’s smile turned into a more playful smirk. “I can’t believe it. Brian Kinney can actually believe in things unseen. Your mother would have such hope for you…”

 

Brian visibly shuddered. “Sunshine, why did you have to bring Saint Joan into this? She has no place within the hallowed halls of Britin. Not to mention what that woman does to my dick...”

 

“Right.” Justin laughed. “How could I forget?”

 

“I don’t know… but, perhaps I need to find a way to divert your mind…” Brian countered, a suggestive and familiar look in his eyes.

 

“Hmmm, well… that does sound interesting, Mr. Kinney. I suppose if you ask me nicely enough, I might be coerced into a trip to the master bedroom---”

 

An eyebrow raised. “A trip? I don’t think so, Sunshine. One trip is never going to do it. If there is anything I’m certain of - that is at the top of the list.”

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Brian. I - I can’t even tell you how much…” Justin’s lower lip trembled as he spoke, still unable to believe that years of his most fervent hopes and dreams were about to come to fruition.

 

Brian raised his hands to frame Justin’s face in his hands. A tender smile came across his lips. He shook his head slowly. “You don’t have to tell me, Justin. I’ve been living the same hell. But… I will tell you this, Sunshine - I’ve got you back. I won’t ever let you go again…”

 

Justin’s eyes began shining brightly. It was a mixture of unshed tears and sparkling lights. No matter what happened in the days ahead, or even what had happened in the past… he had never been happier than he was right now. He wanted to embrace that feeling and move full force ahead with it. “Take me to bed, Brian,” his voice filled with aching desire and a need that had been too long denied. “I want you so much.”

 

Lowering his lips to claim Justin’s, instantly amazed at how little they had kissed or touched since their reunion, Brian understood why he had restrained himself the past couple days. He wouldn’t have been able to control himself. His need for Justin had always been intense, and impossible to resist. The fact that he hadn’t held him naked in his arms... touched, kissed, and possessed that perfect body in three long agonizing years was now almost too much to bear. Clearing his mind of all the horrors Justin had endured… at least for tonight, Brian vowed to himself to make this a night his partner would remember. The Sap’s depraved possession of him would be pushed from Justin’s mind… and his own as well. Tonight, they would each celebrate the special bond that he knew to be a rarity. One that he had never wanted with a man; at least, not until this tenacious blond had stormed into both his life… and his heart.

 

Moving his lips gently, yet fervently over the plump, rosebud lips, Brian doubted he could ever want a man more than he did Justin - here and now. This wasn’t about fucking… and there wasn’t a doubt of how much he loved to fuck. No. This was about a reconnection, and a much anticipated rediscovery. They both needed this… and finally, it was theirs for the taking. Pulling his lips free, Brian smiled lovingly, yet sexily at the young blond. “Yes, let’s go to bed, Sunshine. This is where our true reunion and future begins.”

 

Grasping Brian’s hand tightly within his own, Justin walked up the staircase with him, his legs trembling in eager anticipation. Home. This was so much more than a reunion… this was his true homecoming. He couldn’t wait to explore every single moment of it.

 

Once they crossed the threshold of the master bedroom, Justin’s steps immediately stilled, his eyes intensely on the man he loved… his hero evermore. When Brian turned to look at him in concern, Justin smiled lovingly at him, his words a mere whisper when he spoke, “I love you so much, Brian.”

 

Brian reached his hand up to touch Justin’s face, a scowl crossing his face when he noticed his hand slightly trembling. What the fuck, he thought to himself? He couldn’t possibly be nervous!? He was Brian Kinney… the renowned Stud of Liberty Ave. “I’m going to make this good for you, Justin. I want it to be everything you’ve dreamed of these past three years… and all of what you deserve.”

 

“I don’t need slow, gentle, or romantic. I just need you.” Seeing Brian’s look of surprise, he explained, “I used to think I wanted just to be romanced - above all else… but that isn’t true. I just need the man that I fell in love with. And, I want that man to be the man that I fell so hard for.” Justin nibbled on his bottom lip for effect, his eyes lowering, and raising to meet Brian’s gaze that was beginning to grow more hungry. “So… in simple terms, I’d really like it if you fucked me now, Mr. Kinney.”

 

Brian’s eyes sparkled as a lust spiraled in his mid-section… and beyond, that he hadn’t felt in a long time. No man had ever evoked the same level of desire as this special little blond so effortlessly seemed to render. He had wanted to go slow and easy, thinking it to be what Justin most needed… but hearing Justin’s impassioned plea, and realizing otherwise, his dick quickened at the thought of taking his precious boy in his own style… in the manner that he knew would have them both screaming in ecstasy. A low growl whipped from Brian’s throat when Justin wordlessly removed his shirt, his eyes taking in every assertive movement. The boy was so unbelievably beautiful. It was amazing to him that his skin remained unblemished… not a sign of the degradation he had endured. He was thankful for that. Nothing could tarnish what this night would mean, not only for him… but for both of them.

 

“Beautiful…” Brian rasped, his hand reaching out to stroke a straight line down the center of Justin’s chest. He watched as Justin toed off his sneakers, his head shaking back and forth when the blond moved to remove his jeans. “No, Sunshine. Allow me that pleasure…”

 

Justin swallowed as Brian sinuously slid to his knees, a swift gasp escaping when Brian unsnapped his jeans, his fingers lowering the zipper in one slow, yet continuous pull. He watched as Brian moistened his lips with his tongue, their eyes holding for a long intense moment, before Brian’s rapt gaze focused on the hardening cock he was about to rediscover. “B-Brian…” he panted, his cock throbbing when Brian began to blow on him, breath only ghosting over him, his eyes filled with lustful need and appreciation as he took in Justin’s complete readiness. “P-please---”

 

“Such an impatient boy,” Brian growled. “However, that suits me just fine.” Brian’s voice was a low, humming rasp. “I’ve been hungering for this meal from the moment I found you again---” Brian didn’t give Justin pause for more thought as his tongue shot out and licked several stripes down the front of the bulging cock, sliding it around to give the underside the same exact treatment. An instant later, Brian engulfed the pulsing organ into his mouth, swiftly pulling him into his throat… a cock never more appealing to him.

 

His legs instantly trembling from the shock and intensity of Brian’s ministrations, Justin’s hands clutched at Brian’s shoulders, his head arching back, with his mouth opening and closing as the breath erratically expelled from his lungs. Forcing himself to focus on Brian’s head bobbing on his cock, euphoric at the feelings only Brian could so fully elicit in him, Justin gasped when Brian moved his hands to firmly clasp his ass, their eyes meeting and holding in the same instant. Justin’s teeth began to gnash into his bottom lip, his eyes helplessly asking for something he was too incoherent to voice. “B-Brian….”

 

Brian growled around Justin’s dick, his hands clenching on the most perfect, delicious ass he had ever had. The time apart hadn’t changed that variable… nor would it ever. His mouth increased in speed; his lips, teeth, and tongue worshipping the man that was now his miracle. He wanted nothing more than to bring his special blond pleasure, and protect him from everything that threatened him - now and forever. This man was his life. He would never be distracted enough to lose sight of that again.

 

As always, Brian controlled the pace of every sexual encounter. Justin had always marvelled at his skills. It was just one of those things that just was. Figuring it out was impossible. With one decisive movement, Brian slid his fingertip down the crack of Justin’s ass, his throat humming as he continued to deep-throat his cock that desperately ached for release. His sweet bliss didn’t take long to reach. “Ahhh, ahhh…. fuck---” Justin began to pant, unable to keep his gaze on Brian as he quickly shot into Brian’s throat, his legs shaking now, barely able to stand without assistance.

 

Licking and pulling on Justin’s cock until he had acquired every last drop, Brian slowly released his delicious treat from his mouth, before standing to his feet and wrapping his arms around Justin, lowering his mouth to kiss him, wanting nothing more than to continue by sharing the ambrosia he had just enjoyed. “You taste so good, Sunshine. I’ve never forgotten…”

 

Holding onto Brian tightly, Justin found himself whimpering, “Take me to bed, Brian. Now. I need you so much…”

 

Brian pulled his lips completely free only so he could effectively strip… and do so quickly. He wanted to be inside Justin more than anything. This was an unquenchable desire; something far more profound and significant than the standard lust he ever felt for a man. This was deep and lasting… and only this man could bring it to life.

 

Pulling him to the bed, Brian paused only long enough to gather the necessary supplies, his eyes narrowing on the offensive condom he was forced to use. He shook his head, unable to believe where his thoughts now led him, but realizing it was what he wanted most of all. “Tonight I am forced to use the condom, and for a long while afterwards. But… that isn’t going to last forever.”

 

“What are you saying?” Justin asked, hope and excitement in his eyes.

 

“I’m saying that when we are safe to be tested, and this nightmare with the Sap is over… I want an exclusive relationship again. That being so - I don’t want any fucking condoms between us.” He leaned down and smashed his lips against Justin's, kissing him with all the passion born out of the love he had for this special man. “All I want is - skin on skin… I am hoping you want that too.”

 

Justin moaned. He wished they could have that now. “Fuck, I want that, Brian.”

 

Brian slid the unwanted condom onto his dick, reaching for the lube and preparing both himself and Justin… right now, wanting nothing more than to be inside the tight, welcoming heat that was like none other. “We will have that, Justin. A little patience, and we’ll have it all.”

 

Patience. Yes, that was it exactly. After long agonizing moments of preparation, Justin’s moan was part sigh when Brian slowly slid into him. Brian had never been more gentle with him. In fact, he could remember one other time… it was such a long time ago. Justin looked over his shoulder to smile lovingly at Brian, his heart contracting when he saw the concentration on Brian’s face. It was obvious that Brian was controlling his motions to be gentle, and not hurt or frighten him. Justin loved him all the more for it, even if such care was unnecessary.

 

Unbeknownst to the sensitive blond, Brian’s mind was in the same place. So many mistakes had been made before and after that night, but he remembered how right it had felt between them. He had wanted to protect Justin even then. Causing Justin any physical discomfort had been a horrifying thought to him. “Like the first time…” he whispered.

 

As Justin gave himself over to the slow rocking motion, his thoughts were more than clear. Tonight, he had fallen in love all over again. At long last, he had finally come home.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this more tender moment. I didn’t want it to be a lustful coupling as they so often have. In this story, I just thought this fit more. And… we had a chapter free of Sapperstein angst. So, I hope that was a plus too. :) Thanks for reading. Comments are always appreciated, and more motivating than I can say. I hope you enjoyed this part. *Hugss*** _


	17. Strength Reborn

Brian wasn’t entirely sure what had awakened him from a not-so sound sleep. He only knew he had finally succumbed to sleep a few hours ago, and now found himself jolted wide awake… all with the feeling that something wasn’t right. It wasn’t any wonder he hadn’t slept well. Tonight was their first night home - together after so long, but, it wasn’t the typical reunion. They still had to worry for their safety. Brian wasn’t overly concerned about his own. His priority was completely centered on keeping that demented freak away from his partner. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to protect him.

 

His eyes becoming accustomed to the dim light, Brian glanced around the room, instantly realizing that all was in order. He soon discovered the source of his discomfort when he noticed Justin twitching in his sleep. Since when did Justin have nightmares? Of course, after what he had endured the past three years, he asked himself - why wouldn’t he? He wasn’t sure how to proceed. Jolting someone awake during a dream, especially a bad one, could have even more negative results. He couldn’t watch him suffer, though. It was a matter of waking him up without upsetting him even further.

 

Rolling completely on his side, Brian began to lightly run his finger down Justin’s arm, his voice soothing as he spoke, “Sunshine, wake up…”

 

Justin began to toss in the bed even more fitfully, in his sleep, his body physically recoiling from Brian’s touch. His beautiful face was drawn into tight lines, his expression the very definition of terror. Brian didn’t need to question who Justin was dreaming about. The knowledge was enough to fill him with even more murderous rage. Knowing it wasn’t always good to shake someone awake from a nightmare, Brian felt he had no real choice. His voice raised, as his hand curved tightly around Justin’s arm. “Justin! You need to wake up - now!”

 

Sweat pouring down his forehead, his lips quivering ferociously, Justin shot up in the bed, a scream ripping from his throat. His eyes slowly opening, Justin’s body began to shake as violent sobs overtook him. His words were barely coherent, when he gasped, “N-never b-be o-over…”

 

Brian turned the light on to full capacity, his arms swiftly reaching out to pull Justin’s quivering body into his arms. Mother-fucking Sap. He had never been a man of violent, murderous intentions; however, the Sap changed all of that. Right now, he worried he would be around for Justin when this was all done. He might have his ass seated permanently in a prison cell…

 

“Shhh…” his voice nearly crooned into Justin’s ear, not even the slightest bit annoyed by the lesbionic sound of his voice. They had moved far beyond such concerns. Now, it was all about survival and embracing the incredible bond they had always shared. In actuality, a bond that had only grown stronger. “I don’t want to hear that kind of negativity from you. You are not a man driven by pessimism. That has always been more my calling."

 

His sobs slowly lessening, Justin turned to face Brian, his eyes shining from the result of his recent tears. "I know that, Brian... but, I also know what Gary is capable of... and how far he's willing to go just to win."

 

“You think I don’t know that too? And… don’t forget, I’m more than prepared in going over and beyond when it suits my needs.” His eyes were intense as they stabbed heatedly into his partner’s, never more determined in making his point. “I can and will take care of this, Sunshine. Gary Sapperstein will never lay his hands on you again. That I promise you.”

 

Justin reached out and stroked his fingers along the side of Brian’s face, his smile was tender as he stared intently into the intense hazel eyes. “Brian, I don’t doubt that you’ll do everything humanly possible to keep Gary away… but that isn’t realistically accomplished with a man of Gary’s power. At some point, he’ll get to us. It’s just a matter of us being ready to face him.”

 

Shaking his head, seeing this discussion was going absolutely nowhere, and now, casting an even darker cloud over their reunion, Brian stood from the bed, silently slipping into his pants. “I’m not a naive fool, Justin. I might not have the experience of dealing with Sapperstein these past years, but I know how such a sick fuck thinks. Obviously, I know a confrontation is inevitable. However… I intend for it to be on my terms. When that does happen - then, this can be finished.”

 

“It’s not going to be easy, Brian. I just want you to understand that. I’ve seen things you can’t begin to imagine. You might think you know about Gary’s sinister world… but, you don’t really know him.” Seeing Brian’s back tense as his protective lover became even more disgruntled, he sighed in slight regret. He wasn’t trying to upset Brian. Anything but that. He just needed him to understand the power and unmerciful man they were fighting. This wouldn’t be as easy as he thought. Understanding that would give them a better chance.

 

“Try to go back to sleep, Justin. I’ll be back soon. I’m just going to get something to drink, and check in with the agents. In the morning we’ll discuss this more, and hopefully come up with a concise plan.” Brian moved toward the door, pausing to only look back to watch Justin settling comfortably on the bed, despite the determination of his words, having a portion of fear in his heart.

 

As he slowly moved down the stairs and toward his den, he wasn’t sure what inspired his unease. There were so many variables. At this point it was difficult to pinpoint the exact cause. Pouring himself a full glass of Beam, he sat behind his desk, his eyes pulling to the phone on his desk. Realizing the hour was late, and that Carl was probably long asleep, he debated on making the call, knowing that he really had no cause. Perhaps he should go out and speak with the agent about his concerns instead of relying on Carl as his sounding board… but something pushed him in his friend’s direction. It could be something as simple as knowing Carl’s reputation, and having a deep trust in him… or it could be more. Right now, he wasn’t sure which.

 

Taking a slow burning swallow, Brian elected for incurring Debbie’s wrath as he picked up the phone to dial. He figured she would understand… but, the lateness of the hour would probably induce immediate panic. The phone rang several times before the lady in question answered, an irritated, yet seemingly alert response following. “What’s wrong? Has something happened to Sunshine??”

 

Brian grimaced realizing she had been awake enough to look at the caller ID, immediately regretting he hadn’t called Carl’s cell phone; however, he was honest enough to himself to admit that he wanted to be certain of getting an answer. “No, Tiger. Everything is fine; I just wanted to talk to Carl for a minute.” Knowing exactly how to momentarily divert her mind, he teasingly insinuated, “Of course, if you are awake because you are in the process of being fucked - well, I’ll call back in the morning---”

 

Eyes widening, a rare blush crawling up her cheeks as amazement settled in that Brian could still find a way to shock her, she hotly scolded, “Asshole! You call at three a.m… and that’s what I get!?”

 

In the background, Brian could hear Carl demanding to know what was going on. Brian smirked. “And… you responded to the bait beautifully.”

 

Debbie slapped the phone into her husband’s chest, slipping from the bed and into her robe. “Talk to the fucker. I’ll start a pot of coffee just in case you need it.”

 

Carl mouthed a ‘thank you’ to his wife, and quickly placed the phone to his ear. “Okay, Brian. What’s going on?”

 

“I’m not sure really. I just feel uneasy.” Brian frowned realizing how foolish he sounded. He had called Carl at three o’clock in the morning, with nothing solid to base his fears on. What had the fucking Sap done to him?

 

“Uneasy about what? Aren’t the Feds patrolling the grounds, and covering the entrances?” Carl sat up in bed, his brow furrowed in confusion. “At this point I don’t think much more can be done.”

 

“I know that, Carl… and I’m not sure why I called you, especially in the middle of the night. But… something just feels off to me. It has since we escaped, but, I was so anxious to get Justin home that I didn’t think it through.”

 

Carl grunted in response. “You think you escaped too easily? We covered that, though. Sapperstein was conflicted at the time… definitely not his focused maniacal self. He had drug deals going sour, and that was his priority. Had he been home, Justin probably would still be there. It was a stroke of good luck and even better timing. Don’t read too much into the rest of it.”

 

“You could be right… however, I’m not so sure. I don’t like how he can move about freely, and make phone calls to me whenever he fucking pleases.”

 

“That’s the problem with unregistered phones, Brian. They are virtually impossible to trace.”

 

Brian took in a deep breath, knowing Carl spoke the truth whether it helped him or not. “I know that. Listen, I want to check in with the guards, and get back to Justin. I don’t like leaving him alone.”

 

“That’s understandable, Brian. I wish I could say something comforting… but right now, we don’t have much. We’ll get him, Brian. Never forget that. We just have to be smarter than him... and even more patient.”

 

“You better hope I don’t find him first…” Brian hissed.

 

“Brian, that kind of talk needs to stop. You’ve been warned about that repeatedly - already. How about we meet in the morning? We can talk this through and maybe come up with a plan. That might settle your mind.”

 

“Sounds good, Carl. Thanks again… and I hope Debbie doesn’t take this call out on you.” Brian laughed grimly. “I know how difficult she can be…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Brian. You know as well as I do - she loves both you and Justin. She wants this to end just as much as anyone else does.”

 

Nodding to himself, knowing nothing could be more true, Brian told him, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Standing from behind his desk, Brian exited his office, taking quick strides to the front door, and where he knew the agents were closely monitoring the house. As long as they had nothing to report, he would feel much more at ease. A meeting with Carl gave him a more positive outlook. In the meantime, they just had to get through tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know if it was due to the nightmare or the fact that Brian wasn’t beside him. Brian hadn’t been gone for long, but he still missed him and felt utterly alone with him gone. He hoped that was something that would dissipate in time. Each of them would have lives to carry on with. Realistically, they couldn’t be attached at the hip 24/7.

 

His eyes strayed to the nightstand when he heard a buzzing sound, a frown developing when he found it to be Brian’s cell phone. Who would be calling him this late? Picking it up to look, Justin didn’t find his answer as the number was completely unfamiliar to him. Without any thought, Justin answered the phone, his first thought being to make sure it wasn’t anything important. As soon as he had pressed the talk button he realized his mistake as he heard the rough, heavy breathing over the phone. Fuck. What had he been thinking? Once again - he had not.

 

“Hello, my little pet. It’s so good of you to answer…” Gary rasped into the phone. Finally, he had made the connection he most wanted to make. He knew precisely how to manipulate the over sensitive blond. Gary eyed the video surveillance he had just received, never more thankful than he was now of all the steps he had taken to watch Kinney’s every move after he had taken Justin.

 

“I’m not talking to you, Gary. In fact, I am going to wake up Brian now…” Justin hedged, hopeful that Gary would hang up if he thought Brian to be that near to him.

 

A cold, menacing laugh followed. “I know you are alone, Justin. You wouldn’t believe the information I am able to acquire. I also realize you probably won’t be alone for long, so I will be brief. This is your last chance to spare your lover’s life. Do as I say, and he will live.”

 

“Lies! As always, you are spouting total lies! You had marked Brian for death from the moment he found me. In fact, you told me back in Barbados what would happen if I ever reunited with him.” Justin’s insides were quivering in fear, yet, he knew he had to remain strong. At the first sign of weakness, Gary would rip him apart.

 

“Very true…” Gary agreed, not the least bit affected by the boy’s false bravado. “However, I’m feeling magnanimous tonight… but, only if you do what must be done.”

 

“Magnanimous!? Are you fucking kidding me? I’m ending this call, and I am going to tell Brian.” Justin knew he had to end this call with Gary in doubt about his plan, and his ability to maneuver him. If not, he would once again be the defenseless prey. Despite how scared and weak he might feel - he wasn’t going to be that man again.

 

Gary felt the rage swelling within him. He didn’t like this rebellion in Justin. That was something else to blame on Kinney. The list continued to amass against the meddling Brian Kinney. Determined not to be bested by his entirely too spirited former captive, Gary lowered his voice, his tone becoming his most threatening. “You do what you want, Justin. However, keep this in mind. If I knew you to be alone in the room at three-thirty in the morning, I must have someone very close watching your every move.”

 

Spinning around, petrified when he heard the bedroom door slamming behind him, Justin turned to see Brian glaring at him… and in particular the phone he now held. Determined to see this through and not let Brian be the one to continuously save him, Justin ignored Brian’s outstretched hand that demanded his phone. “You are a fucking liar, again. If you had someone in the house, Brian would already be dead and I would be taken.”

 

Despite his pride in his boy for finally standing up to the demon that had destroyed their lives once before, Brian gently urged Justin to hand the phone over. “Justin, give me the phone. Let me handle this now. You’ve suffered this monster enough.”

 

Holding up his hand, asking Brian for some patience, he bravely continued to square off against the only man he had ever feared. “We are together now, Gary. And, we are stronger than ever before. Whatever twisted games you have planned - we will face them together.”

 

"You are a fool, Justin. And... you have been warned---" Gary snarled into the phone.

 

Brian smiled at his precious boy, his admiration and hope growing in bounds. This was the Justin he remembered. The tenacious stalker that had stolen his heart. “Disconnect the call, Sunshine. He’s wasted enough of our time.”

 

Not even thinking about it, Justin did just that. He tossed the phone onto the bed and ran into Brian’s waiting arms. He was trembling as he wrapped his arms around him. “I was so scared, Brian… but, I just had to fight back. I couldn’t let him victimize me again. I just couldn’t!”

 

Pulling back, he looked intently at Justin, more proud of him now than he ever had been. “You did the right thing. In fact, the perfect thing. He’s thrown off balance now. The frightened kid is gone, and the strong-willed man has returned. Separated he can pick us apart, but together we are strong. It’s just a matter of time now.”

 

“We have problems, though. He knew I was in the room alone. Someone has to be helping him…”

 

“That’s possible… or it could be something even more revolting. What if he has cameras in place here? You’ve told me of how he tormented you with videos of me. One thing we know for sure - the Sap is creative, not to mention thorough.” The more he thought about it, the more he believed it to be true. That was the source of his unease. The demented fucker had been watching them. Perhaps not the bedroom, but some area of the house that had revealed Justin to be alone.

 

Justin visibly shuddered. “Brian, you don’t think he has a camera in the bedroom? That he watched us when we---”

 

Brian felt the same disgust as Justin did. As much as he had loved men watching him fuck other men in the past, this was different. He didn’t want Sapperstein’s eyes on Justin ever again. “No, I don’t think that, Sunshine. In fact, I’m sure of it. He would have made the reference… unable to resist it. I suspect it’s somewhere in the house; an area that wouldn’t be noticed, but one that would show me coming and going.”

 

Justin began to tremble. “We have to find those cameras, Brian. I can’t stand him watching me. I won’t be able to sleep until we do.”

 

“I will get one of the agents on it now. The Sap has no place in our home; I want him out of it now.” Brian leaned forward to place a tender, although intensive kiss on Justin’s lips. “I’ll be back soon. Stay strong, Sunshine. Each step takes us closer to the end of this.”

 

“My hero…” Justin whispered, love and finally hope swelling in him. “I’m regaining my strength, and it’s all due to you, Brian. Thank you.”

 

Brian rolled his lips under, his head shaking in denial. “No, Justin. You always had that strength in you. It was just buried for awhile. Once it totally resurfaces, nothing can stop us. Not now, or ever.”

 

TBC


	18. Moving In For The Kill

 

 

Gary paced in his hotel room; the hour late, mindful that he needed to get some rest so he could begin the next step in his journey. The call tonight had been a mistake. It hadn’t been due to worry of being monitored or of it even being traced. No, it had been more unnerving than that. Kinney had succeeded in undoing all he had accomplished in the past three years. The most troubling part of all was that he had done so in a matter of days. Now, he was seething in rage as he recalled how Justin had stood up to him. The boy should be shaking in fear now, willingly agreeing to all of his demands. Justin knew what he was capable of - especially pertaining to him. This new bravado in his hot little toy vastly limited his options. Justin would never meet him halfway. Taking him by force again was his only choice.

 

In the back of his mind he asked himself if Justin was really worth it. So much aggravation. Not to mention the risk of exposure being one of the FBI's most wanted. He didn't fail to realize that he could be in another country, soaking up the sun, and doing what he did best. Controlling and menacing others. A cruel smile twisted his lips. Despite that, he knew his answer. Yes, Justin was worth it. Not only did he miss that young, beautiful body… he also missed that fear he so flawlessly instilled in him. This was not only an acquisition he desired, but also one that made him save face. In his world, weakness wouldn’t be excused or tolerated. Once he had Justin back, the boy would see the error of his ways... and he would be even more feared within his circles.

 

His biggest mistake had been in letting Kinney live all these years, forever holding him over Justin’s head as leverage. He should have known that would be his ultimate downfall. He couldn’t dwell on that now, though. That mistake could still be remedied… and it would be as soon as he had his hands on Justin again.

 

He almost leapt across the room when his hotel phone began to ring. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind who was on the other end. He hated relying on others for his information… especially those that supplied it from long distance. Particularly since he had issued the order that he would be making the contact, and that he shouldn't be called unless the most dire of circumstances.

 

He was fortunate to have the surveillance in place within Kinney’s home. At the time that had been an added measure of safety… now it was his stepping stone to the timing of his next move. He didn’t plan on that being much longer. Sitting idly by was just as dangerous as walking about freely. And… he wasn’t a man who did passive well. “What is it?” he hissed into the phone, the need for identification non-existent.

 

“Sir, the equipment has been found. All I get is a blank screen now…”

 

“Fuck! I am so tired of Kinney’s fucking interference! This ends tomorrow!” Gary snarled into the phone. He knew he was acting irrationally, and that patience would serve him better… but every time he thought of Kinney taking what was his, pacing himself became impossible.

 

“W-what do you want me to do, Sir? Should I move on the blond?” the thug asked, intent on serving his boss to the best of his ability.

 

“No! Don’t go anywhere near Justin… and especially not Kinney. He has Feds crawling around them. You will be spotted at a distance. I’ll lure Justin out when I arrive… and then we move in for the kill.”

 

Nervously swallowing, the career criminal asked, “Kill? So we are going to end this in Pittsburgh?”

 

“Fool!” Gary exploded. “I’m not going to all this trouble simply to kill Justin. Although, Kinney is a different story. Bottom line - I want Justin back; I don’t care what I need to do to accomplish that. I wanted to toy with them, and kill Kinney after I had Justin… but, I think I just want to resolve this now.”

 

“W-what do you want me to do?” he asked almost hesitantly, quickly sensing the boss had changed his mind again.

 

“Watch them from afar. If you get the opportunity to take Kinney out… then do it. Make certain not to reveal yourself; and, most important of all - make sure that Justin is out of harms way.” Gary’s eyes glittered violently, his hand clenching around the phone. “If Justin is hurt, I will find everyone you’ve ever cared about… even only smiled at, and I will torture them until death becomes a reward. Do not fail me, Tyrese!”

 

Gasping as the threat caused him to shiver in dread, Tyrese answered, “I can handle it, Boss. I swear. Nothing will happen to Justin… but Kinney will be dead as soon as I can manage it. You can count on me.”

 

Gary smiled coldly, in his mind seeing Kinney’s cold, lifeless body at his feet. What a beautiful sight… and even better, Justin helpless and dependent on him for his very survival. Oh yes, he thought to himself. Perfect. Simply perfect. “I know that, Tyrese. We both know how much you have to lose.” He paused as he waited for his words to take effect, exhilarated at how easily he controlled others. “I’ll be in touch. Do NOT call me here again. I will be on my way to Pittsburgh in the morning.”

 

Reaching into his wallet, he retrieved Justin’s picture. He loved this particular image. Justin was staring off into the distance, looking completely desolate. He would see that look again soon… and each time he possessed what was his. “Enjoy your night, Justin. Tomorrow, you are mine again.”

 

* * *

Justin was sitting up in bed, his eyes wide as he heard Brian speaking with the guards, frowning as he realized there were suddenly more of them than there had been earlier. Had something happened to inspire that? He wasn’t going to object. The more law enforcement that protected them now, the better he would feel. He almost jumped when the door finally pulled open, a sigh of relief escaping when it was merely Brian… a mixture of tension with relief on his face.

 

“Everything is fine, Sunshine. There were cameras in the house, and they were disabled. The fucker won’t be watching us any longer.” Brian’s tone was calm, but he felt anything but that inside. How dare that demented freak invade their home like this! It was the agent’s belief, and his as well, that the devices had been in place long before his trip to Barbados.

 

Justin bit his lip nervously, his eyes darting around skeptically. “A-are they sure, Brian? I mean really sure?” He stood from the bed, his feet silently moving to stand before his beloved partner, love and fear shining in his eyes. “I can’t stand the thought of his eyes being in here on us… watching as we fucked.”

 

Brian rolled his lips under, his eyes sweeping over his lover in the plain white T-shirt, and snug boxer briefs. “He didn’t, Justin. They swept every inch of the house. I promise you that.” Slipping his arms around Justin’s waist, he pulled him closer. “You got something wrong, though.”

 

Looking up at Brian, he shook his head in confusion. “Wrong?”

 

“Yeah…” he murmured, his lips lowering to claim Justin’s in a deep, smothering kiss, his desire and love for the blond open and visible. “That little reunion wasn’t fucking, Justin. I’ve fucked enough men to know the difference.”

 

“Really, Mr. Kinney…” Justin teased. “Precisely what was it, then?”

 

“It was something you’ll rarely find me doing… much less speaking about.” Brian shuddered as he felt like a fucking lesbian on proud display.

 

“Tell me, Stud. I wanna hear you say it---” Justin prodded him, unrelenting in his determination.

 

Brian growled. “Tenacious little shit. Always.” Pulling Justin even closer while running his hands up and down his back, he firmly answered, “That wasn’t fucking, Sunshine… that was making love.”

 

“Thank you, Brian. I know those words are never easy for you.” He smiled lovingly at the beautiful brunet, his heart dancing in his eyes. “I have hope like never before; I’m not even sure why. We have to get through this. It would be the cruelest form of irony if we found each other again and didn’t survive it.”

 

“We will make it, Justin. I swear that to you.” Brian’s eyes glittered as he made what was the most solemn vow… at least to him. There was no way he would allow the Sap to destroy them again. “Now how about we go back to bed? There’s been enough seriousness for one night… especially this being our first night home.”

 

“Home…” Justin whispered almost breathlessly. “I really like the sound of that. I’ve missed this place so much; I just can’t believe you held onto it.”

 

“As I’ve already told you - I couldn’t let it go. Your mom tried her best to get me to put the house on the market, but something held me back.” He looked deeply into the beautiful blue eyes, in the back of his mind thinking that they both should be sleeping… but finding himself lost in this moment, and in this man that had stolen his heart so long ago. “I had no reason to believe you would ever come back to me… but I still couldn’t sell our home.”

 

Justin smiled at his partner, filled with elation that their home had meant so much to Brian… even after he had been presumed dead. “I’m glad. This was where we were going to end one chapter of our lives and begin another; I’d like to think that someday we could finalize those plans.”

 

Brian’s brow raised. “Are you saying you still want to marry me, Mr. Taylor?”

 

“More than anything, Mr. Kinney.”

 

“Well… I think that could be arranged when this is all over. In fact, I think it should be here in our home.” Brian wondered how close they could arrange it to their original plans, and if Justin still wanted that. So much had happened. Perhaps something simple would be more appropriate. “Unless you want something quiet, I’m sure Emmett would love to help in the wedding plans.”

 

Justin crinkled his nose. “As much as I’d love that, I don’t want us to have something so elaborate that it takes months to plan.”

 

“Hell no!” Brian exclaimed, his expression becoming fierce in a single moment. “I’ll tell Honeycutt to forget any other projects and devote his energy exclusively to our wedding. After all... what social event could be more important than that?”

 

Justin giggled. “Somehow I doubt Emmett would mind that.” In an instant, without any warning, the phone began to shrilly ring, each of them breaking apart in surprise. Justin looked at it warily, his bottom lip trembling when he spoke, “Y-you don’t think---”

 

Brian shrugged. “There’s only one way to find out, Sunshine. Although, he hasn’t called on the house phone yet.”

 

Nodding, Justin watched as Brian proceeded in the direction of the bed, his eyes settling on the caller ID that displayed on the handset. He breathed a sigh of relief, even though he was uncertain how long that relief would last. “It’s Carl…” Brian said in way of explanation as he answered the call. “What’s up, Carl?”

 

“Brian, I’m sorry to call you this late… but I thought you would want to know.” Carl took in a deep breath, his free hand digging through his dresser drawers, knowing his day was about to begin much earlier than expected.

 

Justin looked wide-eyed at Brian’s intense expression, knowing that Carl wouldn’t be calling this late if it wasn’t something urgent. “Brian? What is it?”

 

Holding up a hand to silence his impatient blond, Brian asked, “What happened?”

 

“Well, it appears that Sapperstein has made his first true mistake… even if only indirectly.” Carl exchanged a glance with his wife, quickly intercepting her worry for all of them… her husband in particular as she realized he could possibly be running straight into the line of fire.

 

“That’s good news. What did the prick do?” Brian demanded, hoping the Feds had discovered a much needed break.

 

“The Feds are monitoring all calls of people that have ever had any connection to Sapperstein. Apparently, they want him - and badly.” Carl paused as Brian grunted in response, listening as Brian stated how he felt the same. “During his time living in Pittsburgh, he had many contacts. That was where he began his career as a drug dealer. Anyway, one of them foolishly called a hotel in lower Manhattan---”

 

Brian couldn’t help interrupting. “Manhattan? Are you saying that Sapperstein is in New York City?”

 

Justin shuddered as he listened to Brian’s part of the conversation. New York City? That was entirely too close for his liking. He could hop on a train at Grand Central or even Penn Station and be here in under ten hours. Some even less than that, depending on what service he used. And if he was driving himself... so much less than that if he drove straight through.

 

“Yes Brian. The Feds are on the way to the hotel now. Hopefully they nab him tonight… but, we need to be on high alert in either case.”

 

“I agree. Sapperstein is no fool. If his thug fucked up with the phone call, he will probably check out immediately.”

 

“That’s my belief as well. I’m on my way to your house now. I want to provide added surveillance for both you and Justin. The Feds won’t like me stepping in, but I’m not backing down…”

 

Brian heard something in Carl’s voice, it was entirely too fearful following news that the net was beginning to close in on the Sap. “What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“I don’t want to alarm you, Brian… but, Sapperstein ordered a hit on you. So… in the meantime, until we apprehend the accomplice, and Sapperstein himself, you and Justin are on lockdown.” Carl watched as Debbie’s face drained of all color, the fear creating tight lines on her face.

 

“I see…” Brian replied woodenly, not really surprised the Sap would go this route. Justin’s defiance, and the disabling of the cameras had most likely urged him on. In any event, this should be over soon. “I will cooperate with the authorities. I didn’t get Justin back only to have the bastard kill me and take him again.”

 

“That’s not going to happen, Brian. I’ll feel better once I’m there. For now, stay away from any windows. The chances of them attempting anything yet tonight is slim.”

 

“I’ll be upstairs in the bedroom with Justin. We won’t leave the room until you arrive.” Brian exchanged a look with Justin, knowing once he ended the call, he would have to divulge the danger they now faced. Not only did they need to work together, but they needed to corroborate with the authorities. After extending his gratitude for Carl’s assistance, they exchanged a quick goodbye, his body tense as he hung up the phone, knowing Justin would be demanding answers instantly.

 

Justin crossed his arms in front of him, his gaze stabbing impatiently into Brian’s back. “Well… how bad is it? And… don’t try to shield me.”

 

“I won’t, Justin.” Brian sat down on the bed, his hand reaching for Justin’s to pull him down next to him. “They have the Sap’s location - if he’s still there; and, they have the name of one of his thugs here in Pittsburgh. That’s the good news.”

 

Swallowing, Justin tremulously asked, “And… the bad news?”

 

“It seems that the obsessed lunatic is finished with playing games with us. His plan to torment me has been cast aside. He only seems intent on reclaiming you. In addition, he’s ordered a hit on me… as soon as it can be carried out.”

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: The end is approaching, although we're not there quite yet. Please bear with me. The bad should be resolving soon... then we can move toward the future. Just keep in mind, I only write happy endings for our boys. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!** _


	19. Suspicion and Betrayal

Brian crept from the bedroom, his back to the door, his eyes firmly attached to Justin’s still form in the bed. Amazingly, he had fallen asleep. He wasn’t that surprised really. The boy was physically and emotionally drained. Anyone in his position would be. However, he had really thought Justin would resist sleep, especially after the unsettling news he had just delivered.

 

The Sap had actually gone so far as to place a contract hit on him. He was quite certain the crazed man wished he’d done that long ago. That would have solved all of his problems. Had he been killed, this reunion could never have happened. He was relieved that hadn’t been their ultimate ending. Just the thoughts of Sapperstein maintaining his hold on Justin indefinitely was something that filled him with the deepest of dread. Had he not been in Barbados at precisely the right time, there wasn’t a doubt that would have happened.

 

Hearing footsteps approaching from the staircase, Brian’s back slightly tensed, forcing himself to remember they were safe within the walls of Britin, and that anyone nearing him now was here to see to their safety. He released a deep breath as soon as he saw who was making his way down the hallway. “Carl. I’m glad you’re here.” Brian ran a slightly unsteady hand through his hair. “Fuck… I can’t tell you how much.”

 

Carl picked up his pace, his eyes widening in concern. “Has something happened? Justin??”

 

Brian held up his hand to wave his thought off, realizing his manner had to alarm the diligent officer. “Nothing like that, Carl. I’m just a bit anxious. It’s not every day that a man learns a psychopath has placed a hit out on him.” Brian laughed sardonically, his hand motioning him to the hallway that was adjacent to the master bedroom.

 

Nodding, Carl told him, “That’s understandable… although, it can’t really be that much of a surprise. Sapperstein sees you as the primary stumbling block in getting Justin back... and keeping him. The fact that he’s being hunted by the FBI doesn’t even seem to rattle him. Between the two of us - that is something that greatly unsettles me.”

 

His eyes sharply searching Carl’s, Brian read worry in the older, more experienced ones. “I’ve had the same thought as well. It’s one that I’ve kept to myself. I didn’t want to alarm Justin any more than he already is.”

 

Carl grimaced. “The poor kid has been through hell. I doubt we have an inkling of all that he’s suffered.”

 

“I’m sure of it.” Brian’s eyes stared sadly off into the distance, his heart jerking as he shared that very same thought of what had probably been Justin’s nightmare - day and night. “I want this bastard caught - dead or alive. And quickly!”

 

“I want the same thing… but we need to do this right.” Carl’s eyes slid to the bedroom door that Brian seemed to be guarding in his own way. He didn’t doubt that Justin would be on the other side of it. “Is Justin sleeping?”

 

“Yeah.” Brian chuckled for a moment, shaking his head in wonder. “That’s the most amazing part of all. I never expected him to go to sleep after telling him what you told me. He handled it better than I thought, although, he was clearly scared to death. His first thought was for us to flee tonight. But, I told him that would be playing directly into the Sap’s hands. Arguing about it eventually wore him out.”

 

Carl laughed. “His fighting spirit is understandable… and with all he’s been through, extremely admirable. I’m glad he’s getting some rest.” He looked at Brian in concern. “You should be too, Brian.”

 

Brian shrugged his shoulders. “Who needs sleep? I’m a former club boy; I got a few hours earlier. It’s always been enough.”

 

“No, it isn’t... and this is an entirely different brand of fatigue. You need to be prepared for anything, Brian. We could need to move you on a moment’s notice. Sapperstein is gunning for you. If you are outside - you need to have eyes in the back of your head!” Carl knew he wasn’t telling Brian anything he didn’t already know… but he needed him to understand the danger they faced on the outside.

 

“Do you think a move is likely or even wise?” Brian asked him, suddenly lowering his voice, at once realizing how much their voices could have been carrying, and not wanting Justin to awaken in alarm again.

 

“If it were up to me, I wouldn’t move either of you from this top floor. I would see that everything was brought to you, with the two of you safely isolated. The odds of them penetrating the grounds are unlikely. Of course, we have to be realistic, Brian. Sapperstein has connections. He hasn’t lived this long as he has without having friends in high places. And… I’ve already told you, something doesn’t feel right about any of this. Sapperstein is just too damned cocky. My gut tells me something is off. And… that’s why I’m here.” Carl wasn’t sure he should share his suspicions with Brian. It could all be in his head… but, he didn’t think so. At this point, he’d rather have the two of them anxious, and looking at every possibility - Brian especially.

 

Brian’s lips flattened into a thin line. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it just as quickly. “You think the Sap has someone on the inside? Perhaps even inside of our home?”

 

“I don’t know that someone is that close… but, I think he has someone supplying him inside information. That’s the only thing that makes any sense. Until we know for sure, I don’t plan on leaving your side.”

 

“I appreciate that, Carl. I think that’s part of what made Justin able to relax enough to go to sleep. He knew you were on the way. Right now, you’re the only one we completely trust.” Brian looked at Carl quizzically for a moment. “I’m surprised that barracuda downstairs let you inside. I know they don’t like their investigations interfered with... ever.”

 

Carl nodded emphatically. “That they don’t. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve cracked skulls with them. I didn’t get in easily, but my part in the investigation, and the fact that I’m on the list of approved visitors, he didn’t have much choice. I have a feeling all access to either you or Justin will be eliminated by morning. I agree with that choice. The tightest net possible should be around you now. Hopefully, the end comes quickly.”

 

“Right. I don’t want Jennifer or Daphne in the line of fire.” Brian looked at Carl intently. “The Feds are still watching them too?”

 

“Yes, as far as I know.” Carl grinned sheepishly. “I will probably be called out on this… but, I’ve also got men doing surveillance on each of them - both in unmarked cars.”

 

Brian laughed. “Carl Horvath, I’m proud of you. Such a rebel…”

 

Carl let out a snort. “Don’t let it get out. The Feds are controlling this investigation. I’m not supposed to be using our manpower, or interfering in any way.”

 

“But… you don’t trust them.” Brian was glad to finally be able to speak of his own suspicions. Now that Carl had reiterated them with his own concerns, Brian was more certain something wasn’t right.

 

“Let’s just say, I don’t trust Sapperstein or the lengths he will go... I don't believe he's traveling this far without a plan. He traffics drugs all over the world. That comes with immense power, as well as supporters for anything that keeps him around and thriving. We’d be fools not to consider that…” Carl had only touched on his worry of Sapperstein’s connections. He was far more worried than he wanted to appear. Gary Sapperstein had powerful friends. At this point, he doubted anywhere would be completely safe.

 

“I have considered that. This is war - pure and simple. We will win it only if we play smart. I intend to do that.” Brian stretched his neck, the fatigue suddenly overwhelming him. “I think I will lay down for an hour or two. This is all starting to catch up to me.”

 

Carl nodded. That was exactly what Brian needed at the moment. Exhaustion would lead to bad decision making. That was something they could ill afford. “Get some rest, Brian. I’ll be out here standing watch... and if I hear anything about Sapperstein's whereabouts, I'll awaken you immediately."

 

“Thank you, again.” Brian’s tone reflected the immense gratitude he felt for the effort his friend was taking. “We wouldn’t feel this secure without you close. When this is over, I will owe you in a big way.”

 

Shaking his head, “No. You won’t owe me anything. All I want is to see the two of you moving on to the life you should already be living. If I can contribute to that, it will be a job well done.” Carl watched as Brian wearily made his way into the bedroom, hopeful that the two of them could get some rest for what remained of the night. He had a feeling when things started to happen, it would move quickly. He only hoped he’d be able to prevent a tragedy that he was certain was at the heart of Sapperstein's evil plan.

 

* * *

 

Gary scowled as he glanced at his GPS, realizing he had four more hours before he’d reach his destination. He had the device displaying the travel route to Kinney’s home. Now that he had secured his own transportation - even if illegally obtained, there was no reason for him not to go directly to the source. He was here for one reason. Reclaiming Justin, and seeing Kinney dead - once and for all. Within hours that would all come to pass. How surprised they would be when he arrived. They wouldn’t expect him to have his own car… at least not this quickly. Stealing it in Pittsburgh would have been the height of stupidity. As always, he was one step ahead… and that would be their downfall.

 

When his phone began vibrating on the seat, Gary instantly reached for it, knowing very few had the number for this specific device. “Yes?” he growled into the phone, knowing all calls were typically bad news these days.

 

“Mr. Sapperstein, extra surveillance will be at Kinney’s home at some point tomorrow. And, one of the local cops is in the house now---”

 

“Horvath!” Gary spat out. “This will be the last time he interferes.”

 

The agent rolled his eyes. He would be happy when his part in this was done. Circumstances in the past had forced him to align himself with this man. It didn’t mean that he liked him, or even personally supported him. It was a simple matter of his own survival. That superseded the wrong he knew himself to be doing. “This is the last time I’m helping you, Sapperstein. You need to understand that.”

 

“I agreed to that already!” Gary snapped. His patience with others non-existent now. “After this is done I will be leaving the country. I won’t have any further use of any of you.”

 

“Good…” The reply was curt, as his tolerance for the career criminal was at a similar low. “Your entry points are the rear entrance - where I am located, and at the gate. The guard will let you pass, and you will proceed directly to the back of the estate. After that, though, you will be on your own.”

 

“That’s fine by me. It will only take a matter of minutes for me to end this.” Gary’s lips twisted into a sinister smile. He glanced at the floor on the passenger side of his car. Within a duffel bag he had rope, and various weapons that would end this all nice and neatly for him. Of course, the end wouldn’t be so pretty for the obnoxious Mr. Kinney. He was pleased he would be the one to pull the trigger on his nemesis. Once he did, Justin would be completely at his mercy. There would be absolutely none.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Please don’t panic too much. This needs to happen to bring this story to the eventual climax where good meets evil. Of course we know which side will prevail. As much as I don’t like thinking that such corruption exists and that Sapperstein would get this kind of help, I am realistic. And, it does fit in with the story. So… That being said, I expect the bad to be wrapped up within two more chapters, then the final wrap-up begins. This story is nearing the end, and please continue to keep in mind - I only write happy endings for our boys. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated and what motivates me to write more quickly! :)** _


	20. An Interminable Night

Carl paced, back and forth, in the brightly lit hallway, his attention on every minor detail of his surroundings, as well as his hearing tuned to catch any sound that came his way. He wasn’t certain why he felt on such high alert tonight… he only knew that he did. Once he had gotten the news of Sapperstein’s whereabouts - his phone call in particular, Carl hadn’t hesitated in his decision to travel to the country estate.

 

Brian and Justin obviously needed him. Even his concerned wife couldn’t dispute that. As much as she had fretted about his involvement in the case, she still did nothing to stop him. Of course, she knew any attempts would be to no avail. Regarding stubborn behavior, they were a perfect match. And, in the end, Debbie loved both Brian and Justin as her own. She was distraught by the horror Justin had not only endured, but still could face again.

 

He couldn’t still his pacing, nor relax in any way. The house was secure, the boys were safe in bed. Yet… he was still uneasy. In fact, he was the most apprehensive than he had been since this nightmare first started. Something felt very wrong, and he couldn’t get a handle on it. Carl knew he would keep trying to work it out in his mind until he did. For now, though, he was completely stumped. No matter what the cause of his alarm… he intended to stay on his guard.

 

Glancing down at his watch, he noticed it had just turned six a.m. He’d been here pacing the floor for two hours now. One thing he did know for certain… he needed coffee to keep up this vigil. Deciding the time was right, he hurriedly went down the stairs, knowing Brian and Justin would both be glad for the liquid sustenance once they awakened. As much as he hated leaving their door for any length of time, he also realized they needed to stay fresh and alert. The caffeine would assist in that.

 

Briefly, he checked in with guard at the front door, after several minutes of prodding getting him to answer that nothing was amiss. Carl shook his head as he headed in the direction of the kitchen, grumbling at how much the Feds were an irritation to him. A simple question and he got the run around about it not being his concern… and that any information would be given on a ‘need to know’ basis. What the fuck!? Whether they liked his assistance or not, they were all working toward a common goal. They were trying to nail this sick SOB, and protect Brian and Justin in the process. What didn’t they get about that!?

 

Not nearly as comfortable with the layout of the house as he would like, Carl moved slowly through the various turns and hallways, at the moment the kitchen his objective. He hoped they even had coffee in the house. He remembered Debbie mentioning that Brian’s cupboards were always bare of anything that could be used to prepare anything decent. He would deduce, though, that since they were virtually in a lockdown, the Feds would have prepared for every eventuality.

 

Reaching the kitchen, Carl breathed a sigh of relief when he found the coffee maker, his face grimacing when he noticed it was something far more elaborate than anything he had ever used for the simple task of making coffee. He raised his eyebrow at all the buttons displayed around it. Mr. Coffee this was NOT. He highly doubted an instruction manual was in a nearby drawer. The countertops, cupboards, and everything within the large kitchen was something out of a fashion magazine. He wondered if Debbie would be afraid to cook in this kitchen. And… his wife wasn’t afraid of anything.

 

Feeling he was the proverbial fish out of water, and not at all comfortable fiddling around in Brian’s cupboards and drawers, Carl pulled the fancy cannister forward that was clearly labeled - COFFEE, and looked at the apparatus cautiously before placing anything inside of it. His main concern was whether it produced it’s own water supply or not. He didn’t see any tubes indicating that to be the case, so he hoped for the best and added enough water to measure out a full pot of coffee.

 

“Phew…” he muttered when the coffee started to brew, by the looks of the dripping liquid… he hadn’t screwed it up. Mentally, Carl patted himself on the back. He was a cop dammit. Of course he could operate a coffee maker - elaborately designed or not! That minor crisis avoided, Carl decided he would head back upstairs, knowing he would feel better with a quick peek into Brian and Justin’s bedroom. His nerves were fraught at this point… and he only expected the worse. For some reason he felt it would happen soon.

 

Moving through the hallway, Carl paused when he heard a voice at the backdoor. He laid his hand on his firearm, preparing to be ready for whatever could be the cause of the unexpected sound. He slowly moved forward, his eyes and ears focused on what was coming from the rear entrance. It couldn’t be Sapperstein. There was no way he could have ever made it this far… and from the timing of the call in New York, he couldn’t be here yet. Of course, that didn’t rule out his thug. He couldn’t credit that, either. If the Sap’s enforcer had gained access past the front gate, he would have had to incapacitate the guard standing watch. Was that it? Had it happened so quickly?

 

As he made his way closer, Carl only heard one voice. Immediately, he surmised it must be a phone call. By the sound of it, though, it was one that was both unexpected… and unwelcomed. He maintained light, easy steps, careful not to be noticed. At this point, he wasn’t certain of why he felt that to be important… he just knew it probably was. Once he was close enough to at least make out every word, Carl flattened his back against the wall, his hand still on his weapon as he carefully listened to the agitated agent.

 

“Why are you calling me again tonight!? I told you earlier, the guard at the gate would be expecting you… and that you should make your way to the rear entrance---”

 

Carl’s eyes widened as he deciphered the words. Someone other than a federal agent was being given access to the grounds! Who… and why? Both very vital questions. He was half tempted to make himself known to the guard and demand to know what was going on - when the guard spoke again, he realized that could be a fatal decision. Not only for him, but for Brian and Justin as well.

 

“Listen, Sapperstein. I’ve done everything you’ve asked. They are asleep in bed with their watchdog just outside of their room. It should be easy enough to narrow down the room by where Horvath stands.”

 

Carl’s finger began to tremble on the trigger. He wanted to lurch himself through the door, beat the worthless agent to within an inch of his life… only pulling back to blow him straight to hell. Corruption in law enforcement pissed him off more than anything… and on the federal level - it made him livid!

 

He couldn’t do that, though. Right now, he needed to think. Trusting the phone lines was out. He couldn’t trust the guard at the front door, either. It was unlikely that they were both on Sapperstein’s payroll… but with the life of these boys hinging in the balance - he wasn’t about to take any chances. There was only one thing he could do, and that would require waking Brian. A plan was beginning to form. It wasn’t without risk… but, right now, it might be their only chance.

 

Wishing he could linger long enough to hear the rest of the guard’s part of the traitorous conversation, Carl knew he had heard enough to know he needed to act now. Depending on how Sapperstein was travelling, he could be here as soon as an hour. That didn’t give them much time. Despite the fact he wanted to run up the stairs to the two unknowing men, Carl moved as silently as he had a few moments ago, realizing the last thing they needed now was for him to be discovered.

 

Brian and Justin needed him. He was determined another tragedy wouldn’t rip these two men apart. He had the eerie feeling if Sapperstein succeeded tonight, this time it could be forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Laying in the bed next to his beautiful partner, Brian watched as Justin peacefully slept. He marveled at the sight of him. He had been with so many men in his life. Some he had even enjoyed with Justin. Honestly, some had even been as hot as Justin - if not hotter. However, none had ever touched him on the deeper, more elemental level as Justin had. In part, he hadn’t allowed anyone to get close to him. It had never been his intention for Justin to succeed in that, either. Resisting this persistent little blond had never been in the cards for him. They had been connected from day one. And now, he was the only man he wanted to see when he woke up in the morning… and the last one he saw before he drifted to sleep at night.

 

He knew he should be sleeping along with Justin… but something prevented it. He felt anxious, his nerves on edge like never before. Even when they were fleeing the Sap’s thugs in Barbados, he hadn’t felt this level of danger surrounding them. The tension he felt now was something so thick and clinging he could almost feel it. In many ways, it was almost suffocating.

 

When the door to their bedroom silently turned, Brian looked to it at once… immediately knowing something had to be amiss. He knew Carl wouldn’t come into their room without a very good reason… and then there was that look on his face that hadn’t been there earlier. Carl looked about ten years older since he had left him a short time ago. Something had happened to make Carl appear haggard, with a mixture of anger and heightened fear in his eyes.

 

As quietly as he could, Brian slipped from the bed, his steps taking him quickly over to Carl… for the first time, thankful he had fallen asleep earlier with his pants on. “What is it?” he whispered, glancing back to see Justin continuing to sleep unaware.

 

“We’ve got big problems, Brian. Can you step out into the hallway? I don’t think you want Justin to hear this…”

 

Nodding, Brian hurriedly complied, his face tight with anxiety as he met the fear in Carl’s eyes. This was bad. Really bad. As much as he had believed the odds were on their side… right now, he had the feeling they had suddenly gotten fucked. Closing the door silently behind them, Brian whispered rawly, “Sap?”

 

“I’m afraid so, Brian.” Carl glanced at his watch in agitation, trying to determine how much time they had before the true war erupted. By his calculation, it could be very soon… depending on Sapperstein’s travel method. “I went downstairs to start a pot of coffee for us… and I overheard a conversation. Thank God I did, or we’d probably all be dead soon.”

 

“What kind of conversation?” Brian demanded, barely remembering to keep his voice down.

 

“It appears that Sapperstein’s reach is much more widespread than we’d ever imagined. I could only hear the guard’s side of the conversation… but the gist was very clear. Sapperstein is on his way here now; I got the feeling he’s very close. The guard at the back door will let him in. That tells me that not only the guard at the back door is on his payroll, but the guard at the gate as well.”

 

“Fuck!” Brian hissed. “We need to get Justin out of here, Carl. I’ll go wake him now.”

 

Carl reached out to place a restraining arm on Brian’s arm. “No, Brian. We can’t do that. Sapperstein has a hit on you. It’s too much of a risk.”

 

“Are you suggesting we just sit here and await the lunatic’s arrival?” Brian shook his head in disbelief. “We need to do something… and it needs to be now!”

 

“Calm down, Brian. You need to keep a level head; we both do. I have a plan. It won’t be without risk… but it’s all we’ve got.” Carl took in a deep breath as he began to explain himself. “We have to let Sapperstein in. If the guard is incapacitated now, Sapperstein will know we’re onto him. Our knowledge of his arrival is to our advantage.”

 

“Then what? We just let him find his way to Justin!?” Brian growled. “No fucking way!”

 

Carl took in a deep breath, before exhaling it quickly. He knew his plan would be a tough sell. But, like it or not, it was all they had. “Brian, you know that Justin is the only one that can distract him long enough to lower his guard. We need that edge. Not only that, though. You can’t be anywhere near Justin when he arrives. Sapperstein wants Justin back, but he wants you dead just as badly. If he gets you in his sights - he will shoot to kill.”

 

“I hope you aren’t saying that you want me to leave Justin in bed - alone and defenseless!?” Brian couldn’t fathom the thought, nor could he imagine what that would do to Justin to awaken to Sapperstein standing over him.

 

“I know it won’t be easy, but that’s exactly what I’m saying. I will secure you in another part of the house, and Sapperstein will find Justin. He isn’t going to hurt him. His goal will be to get him out of here… but, that won’t happen. Once Sapperstein is inside, I will take care of the guard. You need to lay low until I get Sapperstein disarmed.” Carl hoped Brian would see things his way quickly, because he didn’t feel they had very much time.

 

Gritting his teeth, Brian grumbled, “I don’t like it, but I guess I don’t have much choice. Well, let’s wake up Justin. He needs to know what we’re up against.”

 

Carl stunned Brian even further when he spoke the unexpected words. “No, we can’t do that, Brian. In order to deceive Sapperstein, we have to keep Justin unaware. For one, there is no time to fully alert and prepare him… and another, we need his reaction to sell this. I know it won’t be easy for you, Brian. But… Justin's fear will be the distraction we need to take the upper hand."

 

Brian looked at Carl in astonishment. “No. There has to be another way. Justin has nightmares about the abusive fucker. I won’t have him traumatized… no matter how brief.”

 

“Think about it, Brian… and do so quickly. How traumatized do you think Justin would be if he watched you gunned down before his eyes? Be realistic and face the truth. If Sapperstein manages to leave here with Justin - your reunion will have been for nothing. There’s no doubt he’s set up for a quick escape.”

 

Carl watched as uncertainty turned into grim acceptance on Brian’s face. His heart went out to the younger man. This was a case of survival. Sadly, sacrifce often accompanied that. “We don’t have time to do anything else, Brian... and you know I'm right. Just keep this in mind, if Sapperstein gets Justin off of these grounds undeterred - we may never see him again…”

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: As warned, the angst roller coaster continues; however, this will be resolved in the next chapter. Please hang in there just a little while longer. Thank you all that have been reading, and supporting this highly emotional story. Your support motivates me more than I can say.** _


	21. Friendship and New Beginnings

Brian paced about in the small room, his nerves never more frayed than they were at this moment. Of all places, Carl had stashed him in the walk-in linen closet... a laughable location at best. He doubted anyone would ever look for him in these cramped quarters. That factor had largely been part of Carl’s rational, in addition to his belief that he wouldn't need to stay hidden for long. Fuck, he hoped not. He wanted to be with Justin. More to the point - he needed to know that his partner was protected.

 

Feeling his way around the dark and tidy room, mindful that it wasn’t safe to turn on the light, Brian realized he'd only been in here a few times... actually only one other time if he didn’t count the two occasions he had pulled Justin in here and fucked the hell out of him while they were supposed to be entertaining their dinner guests. A reminiscent smile curved his lips. Now that was something he’d enjoy repeating… once the Sap was gone from their lives for good. Those carefree days that just made them... well, them.

 

He wished he knew how long he’d been trapped within this little room, his anxiety only increasing. Had Justin woke up yet? And… more importantly, was the murderous Sap now on the grounds, and making his way to Justin? Fuck! He couldn’t stand this! His hand reached for the doorknob, when his subconscious screamed at him - _‘Don’t do it, Kinney. You aren’t Rage. All you’ll do is fuck up Carl’s plan…'_

 

That unwanted thought - alone - was all the stopped him from rushing to Justin’s side, and being there to see his partner through what he hoped was the end of this horrific ordeal. It had to end tonight... or this morning. Right now, he wasn't even sure of the time or which it even was. He found himself worrying if Justin could handle much more of Gary Sapperstein, and the constant threats his presence represented. He didn’t even care about how much of a risk that posed to himself. All that mattered was Justin’s protection. The only aspect that grounded him in regards to that threat, was the knowledge that Justin would once more be at the Sap’s mercy. He had the feeling Justin’s life would be even more hellish a second time around. Then, there would be the massive guilt Justin would endure if Gary managed to kill him.

 

No. That was the last thing Justin needed. He just had to be patient for a little while longer. Sapperstein’s capture, and Justin’s safe new world was worth any sacrifice made to achieve it. His eyes widening as he heard the sound of footsteps hurriedly passing his door moving in the direction of the hallway that led to Justin, he realized with a rapidly beating heart, it wouldn’t be much longer now…

 

* * *

 

 

Justin was having the most beautiful of dreams. Seated at a long rectangular table was Debbie, his mom, Daphne... in actuality the entire gang were there smiling, and watching him and Brian dancing. They were all dressed in wedding attire. Everyone looked fabulously beautiful... of course, none of them compared to Brian. As he pulled his head back to look into Brian’s hazel eyes, his heart lurched at the love that virtually radiated around his partner. No, not his partner. They were married now. At long last, after all the obstacles that had conspired to keep them apart… Brian was finally his husband.

 

Fate was now smiling on them.

 

A hand brushed along his leg… over the covers, a smile on his lips to be awakened by the man he loved. “Brian…” he whispered, his eyes slowly flickering open; however, the sight he had been expecting not the vision he was now seeing. “Gary!” Justin gasped in horror, immediately sitting upright in the bed. “How did you get in here? And… where’s Brian??”

 

"Brian! Fucking Kinney is always the name on your lips..." Gary sneered. “I’ve waited what seems like forever to see that look on your beautiful face again.” His ears sharply listened for any sound coming toward the door, unable to shake his own unease that he hadn’t located either Kinney or Horvath. “Get dressed. We’re leaving here now.”

 

“No, we’re not. I’m staying. You are the one that’s leaving…” Justin insisted, crossing his arms in front of him, refusing to become that helpless victim again.

 

“Perhaps Kinney finds your little acts of rebellion attractive, but trust me when I tell you - I do NOT!” Gary’s nostrils flared as he spat out the words, unable to believe Justin would defy him now. “Get out of the fucking bed, and do what I say. That is the only thing that will keep me from tearing this house apart and killing your fucking lover now!”

 

The mention of Brian all the inducement needed, Justin slid from the bed, reaching for and sliding into his pants, making sure to keep his eyes averted. The last thing he wanted to see was Gary's face transformed into a madman's version of voracious lust.

 

"You are so beautiful..." Gary rasped, his eyes hungrily crawling over Justin. "If I had Kinney and your police watchdog secured I'd fuck you now - in _his_ bed..."

 

Justin’s lip curled in total distaste. “You disgust me! I will never let you touch me again! You would have to kill me first!”

 

“Kill you?” Gary hissed, the menace in his voice causing it to raise. He advanced closer to his half-clothed obsession. Waving his gun in front of him, Gary reached his free hand up to roughly grasp the nape of Justin’s neck, his other hand pressing the gun into Justin’s side… his objective being to instill terror in the young man once again. “Perhaps I should kill you. Maybe that would destroy the lust that burns in me. I’ve made so many mistakes gripped by that very same lust. That just might be the answer.”

 

Stalling for time, fairly confident that Brian and Carl had to be nearby, Justin bravely continued to goad his evil ex-captor. “Go ahead, then. Kill me. End it all - here and now. Because, one thing is for certain, Gary… I will never go with you of my own free will. NEVER!”

 

In one enraged moment, Gary backhanded the side of Justin’s face with his empty hand… barely mindful of the fact that he didn’t want to render him unconscious by using the hand that held his gun. He watched as the force of the slap knocked Justin onto the bed, his teeth grinding together as fury and lust continued to consume him. Right now, he hated Justin even more than Brian Kinney. They should already be gone from the estate, but he still fell prey to his need for the blond, and too quick to anger. “This is your last chance, Justin. Either you come with me now… or I will tear this house apart until I find your lover.” He watched as Justin cradled his cheek in pain, yet with eyes watching him hatefully… yet fearfully.

 

Justin swallowed as he looked to the bedroom door, his eyes seeing the handle turning so slowly that no sound was being made. It had to be Brian or Carl. One of Gary’s thugs wouldn’t care about entering so discreetly. Shakily, Justin stood to his feet, refusing to back down, or give Gary the satisfaction of terrorizing him again. He wouldn’t be that man again. Finally, he had found hope, and a renewed sense of strength… all thanks to Brian’s love and understanding. He wouldn’t go back now. “Fuck you!” he hissed, his arms crossing in front of him. “As I already said - you will have to kill me first!”

 

The door busted open forcefully, an irate voice shouting out, “Back away from him, Sunshine.”

 

Reacting almost blindly, Justin kicked at Gary’s arm just as the shot fired in Brian’s direction… his eyes wide in panic at where the bullet would connect. It had all been gut instinct knowing that Gary hungered as deeply for Brian’s demise as he did to reclaim him. He gasped when Brian’s hand moved forward, a gun in his own hand, the successive shots deafening in the small room.

 

“Brian! No!” Carl shouted out, immediately moving forward, his arm nicked by the passing bullet. He grabbed at his arm, immediately realizing the wound to be superficial, yet extending his other arm towards Sapperstein, all of them realizing Carl’s efforts were for naught, as Gary collapsed on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt. “Justin! Kick the gun away from him. Quickly!”

 

Brian looked down at his own hand in disbelief. He had shot a man. It had been in self defense, but doubts instantly assailed him. Did he really act out upon seeing the Sap firing the gun at him… or had he been a man bent on evening a score? Right now, he wasn’t so sure. All that mattered in the end was protecting Justin. Tossing the gun onto the floor, Brian ran the short distance to Justin, urgently pulling him into his arms.

 

“Brian…” Justin began to sob. “You shot him! The gun… how!?” Justin shook his head in shock, his eyes focusing on the blood that further seeped across Gary’s chest, his body twitching, his eyes barely open yet watching them both with open hatred in them.

 

Pulling free, his eyes drifted to Sapperstein’s body that was fighting the process that sought to claim him. “How many men have you raped and killed, Sap? I think it’s a fitting end. Don’t you?”

 

“F-fuck you, K-Kinney…” the unremorseful man raggedly stuttered. His eyes glazing over, and intent on one man only, he hoarsely demanded, “J-Justin… come h-here. I-I need to tell you something---”

 

Placing a restraining hand on Justin’s arm, unwilling for him to go anywhere near the deranged criminal, whether weakened or not, Brian shook his head in denial. “Don’t do it, Justin. He wants to play his mind games with you… all until the bitter end. You are in control now - not him.”

 

Brian’s eyes drifted to where Carl stepped out of the room, his cellphone to his ear as he placed a call that he knew would send the rescue squad, not to mention police backup in their direction. Self defense or not, he couldn’t help wondering if there would be consequences of him shooting the Sap, most especially with a gun that wasn’t his own. He didn’t own a gun. It wasn’t something he believed in… but, now he had shot a man. Brian couldn’t help but feeling strange about that… although, he knew he would do the same thing again - all to protect Justin.

 

Justin kept his eyes on the man’s face that was rapidly draining of all color, no pity in him for the suffering Gary now endured. He placed his other hand over Brian’s that held him fast, squeezing it gently. “Don’t worry, Rage. I won’t go near him.”

 

Brian rolled his lips under. “Rage indeed. However, he wouldn’t need to use a gun to save his man.”

 

Gary sputtered, and coughed, blood spurting from his mouth in the process. “P-pathetic fools…” He squirmed on the carpet, his head turning to seek his gun that had already been kicked far from his reach, resting immobile for the Feds to secure and examine. “I - I could have g-given you the world... unlimited power. Y-your worthless hero gives you n-nothing but romantic dribble---”

 

Justin grinned at Brian, his heart shining in his eyes. It was as if he had been reborn. Now he knew they had a future. At long last, fate seemed to be smiling on them. “No, Gary. You are the fool. I have the world right here - everything I’ve ever wanted… needed. My life starts now.”

 

“D-don’t be so sure of that. A hit i-is o-out on your l-lover… He might n-not survive that…” Gary’s eyes flickered closed, the effort his speech was taking on his body, draining the life out of him all the more quickly.

 

“On the contrary…” Carl announced in a booming voice. “I have it on very good authority that your accomplice is in police custody… and singing like the proverbial canary. Game over for you, Mr. Sapperstein…”

 

Incoherent curses were the last words to fall from Gary Sapperstein’s numbed, and now dead lips, his eyes opened and fixed hatefully at the two lovers entwined together, as his body had lost the fight.

 

Justin released a tremulous sigh, all at once his legs shaking from the shock and the meaning of all that had happened early this morning. “It’s over. Finally, it’s really over…”

 

Brian smiled tenderly at his partner, a bittersweet smile on his lips. “It is for you, Sunshine. But, I’ve just killed a man with a gun not registered to me. There could be consequences for that.”

 

Carl holstered his weapon, the need for that no longer existent. He removed a clean handkerchief from his pocket, reaching for his other weapon that he had unprofessionally given to Brian in the event Sapperstein found him in his hiding place. Before their stunned and clearly confused eyes, Carl wiped the gun off meticulously, a smile on his face despite the fact he was violating his most sacred oath. "Not anymore..."

 

“Carl? What the fuck?” Brian asked, both he and Justin looking at him with gaping mouths.

 

His eyes drifted to the lifeless body on the floor, then back at the two boys that had suffered so much in the past three years. “You boys have been through hell. The last thing you need is inquisitions and doubts cast on your integrity. Brian, you have grown into an incredible man. I couldn’t be more proud to call a man my friend.”

 

Tears misting in his eyes, Brian cursed himself for the weakness, but couldn’t help but being weakened by what he realized Carl was about to do. “I - I don’t know what to say, Carl. You’ve already saved our lives… and now this??”

 

“Just be happy, and don’t screw up your future. That’s all I ask.” His head turned as he heard the sirens in the distance, knowing the Feds had their own issues to handle when they found the disloyal agents tied and awaiting their own punishment. “You never had my gun, Brian. He shot at you, and I fired at him in self defense. Case closed. Finally… the good guys win the war.”

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Yay! As promised, the Sapperstein angst ended with this chapter. Coming next will be the final touches to bring our boys to the future they should have already had. I expect it to be 2-3 more chapters until completion. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated! Thank you!! :)** _


	22. Mending Fences

******* Three Weeks Later *******

 

Emmett breezed into the foyer, his arms waving around enthusiastically as he directed the crew of wedding planners in the direction of the blooming gardens. Not taking a breath in between his instructions, Brian looked up from his morning coffee and newspaper, glaring first at the entourage that sought to take over his home… then at his giggling fiance seated next to him.

 

“I don’t remember hearing the door, nor any announcement of either you _or_ your groupies…” Brian snarked, his brows raised as he gave Emmett his stare that spoke of extreme annoyance.

 

Huffing indignantly, Emmett, waved off Brian’s concerns, speaking to his associates in a not-so hushed murmur. “He’s always like this in the morning. Ignore him entirely…”

 

“Ignore _me_?” Brian groused. “Who do you think is paying for this extravaganza!? I would have been fine with eloping---”

 

Justin grunted. “I would have been fine with that too. You are the one that wanted to make sure we got married in grand style.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Don’t try to pull that, Sunshine. You are too much of a princess to settle for running off in secret.”

 

“Asshole…” Justin mumbled indignantly. Brian knew him too well. After all they had suffered, and then survived, he wanted the world to know the love they shared hadn’t been affected. Once Gary had died, and the case had been wrapped up, Justin had wanted to shout it from every rooftop that they were safe and free to live their lives. Due to all they’d gone through, he didn’t think subtle was at all acceptable. “You are so lucky that I love you… and that I still want to marry you.”

 

The crew of six men that would be responsible for seeing to the catering and the arrangement of the flowers on arrival, looked at each other skeptically. None of them certain this union was off to a good start. Once Emmett saw their faces, he laughed, waving his hands about wildly. “Don’t pay them any mind, darlings… These two fuss like old women every day; however, at night… phew, you wouldn’t believe how hot they are - and they don’t care who knows or even sees it.”

 

“Uhhhh, Em. I’d ease up.” Justin looked at Brian cautiously, quickly seeing how Brian seemed to be losing patience with their flamboyant friend.

 

Frowning in confusion, not a doubt in his mind that Brian wanted this wedding badly, Emmett offered, “Shall we come back another time? Later perhaps?” Emmett didn’t add in the suggestion - when Brian was gone and safely at work.

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian folded his newspaper, before standing to his feet. He leant down to kiss Justin slowly and sensuously on the lips, a low growl escaping his throat as the kiss ended. “Later, Sunshine.”

 

“Bye, Brian. Have a good day…” Justin returned, his teeth biting worriedly at his lower lip as he observed the tension that he could so clearly define in his soon-to-be husband.

 

Emmett clapped his hands merrily. “Oh how sweet. What a domesticated and husbandly thing to say…”

 

Intending to walk by the cooing wedding planner without a further word, Brian couldn’t follow through following Emmett’s last comment. He gave Emmett a stern look, knowing he really didn’t mean it, but determined to stick to form… at least with Emmett Honeycutt. “Don’t even think of turning my house into a breeder version of a floral nightmare. If you do… I will make you eat daisies for a week---”

 

From behind Emmett, one of the crew foolishly corrected, “Actually, we’re not using daisies.”

 

Justin groaned. “Uhhhhm, Em? Maybe you should take the guys out back where most of the flowers will be displayed.”

 

Quickly deciphering Brian’s stony gaze, Emmett bobbed his head up and down. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

 

“I’ll be out in a few…” Justin called out after them, hesitantly walking Brian to the door. He placed a restraining hand on Brian’s arm, determined that he not go to work with so much unresolved tension in him… knowing exactly the cause of it. “Brian, I know what’s wrong. And, it’s like I told you last night. Maybe it’s time to forgive and forget.”

 

“Are you fucking joking? It wasn’t that long ago that Michael sat in this very house and openly insulted and disrespected you in front of everyone. I can’t believe it’s that easy for you to let it go!” Brian growled, this subject still extremely irritating for him.

 

“I never said it was easy; I just think it’s time to move forward. Look at what we’ve went through… and even more important than that - look how far we’ve come since the very beginning. In three days we are finally getting married. I really don’t want to start our married life with a deep grudge against your best friend. And… he did apologize - to both of us---”

 

“Former best friend…” Brian grumbled. “As for his apology, I say it’s a case of too little, too late.”

 

Justin sighed. He realized he wasn’t going to get through to Brian, at least, not right now. Brian was the one person that was more stubborn that he was himself. It was one of those traits they shared, among so many others. Brian might never forgive Michael. He clearly remembered the hurtful and viciously cruel words Michael had uttered on his first day home; a day that had him gripped with the terror Gary Sapperstein had instilled in him. There wasn’t a doubt of it casting a very bad ending to his reunion with his friends and family. Even if he was prepared to move beyond the incident and simply file it away to Michael having one of his more immature moments, clearly his overprotective fiance was not.

 

“I understand, Brian. And… if you don’t want him involved in the wedding, that’s fine too. I just wonder if years from now you could look back and regret your best friend not being a part of your wedding day.” He noticed a brief flicker of something in Brian’s eyes. It flashed so quickly he wasn’t sure what it meant. “Just think about it, okay? With the wedding in three days, time is running out.”

 

Brian looked at Justin in disbelief, his self-sacrificing tendencies never ceasing to amaze him. “I can’t believe how easy it is for you to look away from Michael’s insensitivity. You are always doing what’s best for everyone else. I thought I taught you better than that. You need to look out for yourself, Justin. Fuck everyone else…”

 

“I can’t do that, Brian. Continuing to hold a grudge against Michael keeps him out of your life… in the end it would break you. It doesn’t matter what he’s said or done, Michael is a big part of your past. Whether either of us likes it, you care about him - a lot.” Justin took in a deep breath, Brian’s pensive look telling him he was at least considering his words. “That being so… I realize you need to make up with him. What hurts you, also hurts me. It’s a price attached to loving someone.”

 

Brian didn’t have to say he’d been more irritable as their wedding day approached. He wasn’t the least bit reluctant in marrying Justin - only the opposite. He’d felt as if he’d been anticipating this very day since the moment he’d met the tempestuous blond under the street light. He had accepted, if only to himself, that the fact that Michael wouldn’t be part of his special day greatly angered him. It didn’t matter that the break was Michael’s fault. What mattered was that years of friendship and bonding had been ripped to shreds after a sequence of events.

 

“Fine. You make some good points.” Brian grudgingly conceded what they both knew to be true. Cunning little fucker always knew what to say to elicit the precise response he was seeking. Despite the difference in their ages, so many things were similar in them. Of course, not in everything, though. There would always be times when they would be at opposition. But… perhaps this didn’t need to be one of those instances. Glancing at his watch, Brian hurriedly told him, “I have a meeting in less than an hour. All I can promise is to give it consideration.”

 

Justin responded with a beaming smile. As much as he wasn’t looking forward to Michael being back in their lives, he could accept it in knowing it had been a mistake… and that a favorable resolution would make Brian happy. He hoped that one day Michael could look at him and see a man worthy of his best friend’s love. He wasn’t holding out for that hope, though. The history they shared didn’t favor that unlikely conclusion.

 

A dreamy smile still on his face, Justin pulled Brian’s head down for one last heated kiss… as always hating the goodbye, yet knowing they always made up for it in the evening. “That’s all I can ask.”

 

Brian kissed Justin languorously for several minutes, before pulling back to give his fiance a stern look. “I expect Honeycutt’s crew to be gone when I get home tonight.” Reaching down to squeeze Justin’s ass for good measure, Brian lustily forewarned, “I have plans for you tonight… ones that don’t include Emmett and his catering crew…”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Justin mock bowed, giggling when Brian’s eyes flared even more.

 

“I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Taylor. Have no doubt of that…” Provocatively, Justin rubbed the front of his body against Brian’s, smiling in satisfaction when Brian left with a hot growl passing through his lips. He’d pay for that later for sure. There wasn’t a doubt that he was looking forward to every torturous and sensuous moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian looked up from his desk. The knock that sounded one that he wasn’t certain he wanted to answer, but one that he knew he had to. Justin had made some very good points, and there wasn’t a doubt that he missed MIchael. However… he wouldn’t tolerate another incident such as the one when Justin had returned home with him. He still found it unreasonable, and unacceptable. Michael hadn’t matured for his age as he should have, but at the same time, he couldn’t forget their history either. Michael had been there for him countless times when he had felt lost, and completely alone. They had an odd friendship. Most people would never understand it. He didn’t even try to explain it. “Come in,” he called out, hoping he was doing what was best for all of them.

 

His face remaining blank, Brian watched as Michael almost timidly stepped into his office, slowly turning to close the door behind him, hesitating by the door as if he would need to make a quick departure. “Have a seat, Michael. I don’t have a lot of time.”

 

Hesitantly, he stepped forward, a slight scowl on his face. “You called me here, Brian. I said what I had to say at your house…”

 

“Yes, you did.” Brian nodded his agreement. “I can also remember what you said at that same home on the day of Justin’s homecoming.”

 

Michael slumped in the chair across from Brian’s desk, his eyes imploring Brian to understand. “I’ve explained this, Brian. I don’t know what else to say. We had no warning about Justin. All I could see at the time was the idea that Justin had willingly left you… and all I could think of then was how much you had suffered... not to mention everyone else that cared about him. If I’d had any idea of what he’d gone through, I wouldn’t have said any of it.”

 

“Think about what you just said, MIchael. You know Justin. Do you really think he would ever leave me without any warning… allowing everyone to think he was killed?” Brian’s voice raised, the more he tried to rationalize Michael’s actions, the more incensed he became. “Tell me one time Justin has ever done anything to say he would act so selfishfully... not to mention cruelly?”

 

Michael swallowed. He hadn’t thought about that… and he should have. Justin had idolized Brian from day one. He had known that first night that Justin was different; although, it had taken him years to both accept and admit that. “You’re right, Brian. I totally jumped to the wrong conclusions; I have no excuse for my behavior. I just hope in time that you and Justin can forgive me.”

 

“Wow… that’s progress.” Brian smiled at Michael for the first time. At Michael’s look of confusion he explained, “You stopped trying to make excuses - which you have absolutely none - and seem to be taking accountability for your actions. Mikey, are you actually growing up??”

 

“Asshole…” Michael muttered, unable to stop from laughing. “Brian, I don’t know what else to say. I fucked up royally. I was out of line, and I deserve whatever you throw at me. I just hope you can tolerate me enough to let me at least see your wedding. It’s a miracle that you found each other again. I really don’t want to miss it.”

 

Brian picked up a pen, and began tapping it on his desk… his eyes assessing Michael’s expressions and mannerisms, knowing him as he did, feeling he would see any type of insincerity. His mind made up, knowing this would make his meddling little blond happier than anything else, Brian spoke the words that he knew would make Michael much more content. “Well, it would be virtually impossible for my best man to miss out on our big day---”

 

“B-best man?” Michael’s jaw dropped down, his eyes massively widening. “Do you mean it? I never dreamt it could be possible!”

 

“I can’t say I thought it was either. But… Justin spoke to me on your behalf just this morning. He made some very good points.” Brian’s expression turned from light to severe in a brief instant. “There won’t be another chance, Michael. Don’t fuck this up. Justin is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with - I won’t tolerate anyone disrespecting him in any way. No matter who it might be. To be perfectly blunt, I will always choose him." Brian’s gaze was unrelenting. "You need to accept that."

 

"I understand, Brian."

 

Michael couldn't fight the slight feeling of resentment he felt towards Justin. The blond kid had changed everything for them, even all those years ago. He had known it that first night; although, he’d never expected Brian to fall so deeply in love. Michael smiled. It felt good that he could think of Brian being in love with Justin, and not have his heart clench in pain. If nothing else had ever fully made him understand, this day had. He would always love Brian, but he wasn’t in love with him. That warm feeling was reserved for Ben. He knew it was a love that would last forever. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind of it being exactly the same for Brian and Justin. Hesitantly, hoping that Justin would welcome the gesture, Michael earnestly spoke, “Please thank Justin for me. It’s more than I could have ever hoped for.”

 

A thought suddenly occurring to him, one that could end up being self-serving, Brian interjected, “Why don’t you go thank him yourself? He’s at Britin, along with Emmett and company. They are working on the wedding arrangements. As best man, I’m sure they will have need of you.” Brian couldn't help thinking that the more they got done while he was at work, the more chances they would be gone when he got home tonight.

 

Michael laughed nervously. “Well, I guess that could be a much needed icebreaker - before the actual wedding. I can’t wait to tell Ben… and Ma. They will be thrilled.”

 

“Just remember my warnings, Michael. This is your last chance. Don’t fuck it up!” Brian reminded him, never more serious of anything in his life.

 

“I’ll remember.” A sad look passed over his face. “I’ve been hell to live with since I fucked up so badly. You can ask Ben. No one will be more pleased than him…”

 

Satisfied that Michael was finally on the right track, but realistic enough to know there could still be some fuck-ups in the future, he hoped they would be small and tolerable. Knowing Michael as he did, he realized he couldn’t be sure of anything. “I’ll do you a favor and call ahead.”

 

Michael thanked him. “Justin knows you as well as I do. I can finally admit that.” Seeing that he had surprised his best friend for once, Michael couldn’t help observing, “I have a feeling he won’t be at all surprised by your decision.”

 

Brian nodded, watching as Michael left his office… his hand automatically reaching for the phone. He smiled as he heard Justin’s voice answering, his heart racing as he savored the very sound… knowing not a day would go by that he wouldn’t be eternally grateful for the second chance they had been given.

 

In three days time they would be married - at long last. One long chapter of his life would close… but another more meaningful one would begin. He could hardly wait.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: I am hoping to wrap this up with one more chapter. It could take two, but at this point I am striving for one. Thank you all that have been reading and supporting this story. Please continue to leave me your thoughts. The feedback is incredibly motivating and what makes me keep writing for our special boys. :)** _


	23. The Most Perfect of Days

Ben looked up at his husband with immense love and pride as he stood to make the ceremonial wedding toast. Thinking back to the day of Justin’s return from the dead, he marveled that it had come to this most perfect of days. For Brian and Justin, he couldn’t imagine it being any more so. Everyone that knew and loved these two men were positively beaming from all the emotion that seemed to pour from them. They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other; Brian especially in regard to Justin. He supposed that was only natural for all he had once lost. It was as if Brian was afraid to believe that fate had righted itself, and his future was bright and filled with such joy.

 

He smiled at Deb when she reached over to grab his hand and squeeze it, both of them relieved and proud of Michael at this moment. So many miracles were being lived on this day. No one ever thought this wedding would take place after all they had endured… and in regards to Michael, it had been implausible a mere week ago that Brian would ever forgive his best friend so quickly. Everyone lifted their eyes to Michael as he began to make a tinkling sound on the stem of his champagne glass.

 

“May I have your attention…” Michael called out, his voice just loud enough to be heard over all the excited talking at their table, as well as amongst all the additional guests. Looking around nervously, Michael cleared his throat. He had his short little speech memorized after practicing it for hours the night before… but now, he wasn’t sure about the stiff, and almost too formal words. Looking to his left at his husband, and mother… then to his right at Brian and Justin seated at the center of the table, Michael slid his notecards into the inside pocket of the morning suit, and attempted to proceed.

 

Brian looked at Michael dubiously as he watched Michael abandoning his notes, uncertain of what his friend would say without the benefit of his prepared speech. “Watch out…” he whispered into Justin’s ear. “It appears that Mikey is about to improvise---”

 

“Shhhh.” Justin shushed his new husband. He was smiling inside and out. Husband. They were actually married. It was strange really. He felt different, and yet, the same. Right now he couldn’t figure any of that out. All he could think of was the fact that he would be with Brian for the rest of his life. Nothing could be better than that.

 

Once again, Michael nervously cleared his throat, his eyes slightly widening when he realized he had captured the eyes of everyone present, and that he now had to make the customary toast to commemorate this event. He laughed, before his eyes moved over the wedding party, and the guests for both Brian and Justin. “I had a speech, or I should say a toast - all prepared. I decided at the last minute to as they say - wing it.”

 

Brian groaned. They were in trouble now. Michael was using cliche phrasing. Definitely not a prophetic start. Instead of his more typical cryptic comments with urges to ‘get on with it’, Brian merely gave Michael an indulging look, accepting he had chosen him as his best man. He had no one to blame but himself if it ended awkwardly.

 

“I’m going to hurry this along. I know everyone wants to eat this incredible feast Emmett has prepared… not to mention devour all of this high dollar champagne!” He paused while everyone chuckled, and glanced at the boastful smile on Emmett’s face. “I’ve known Brian for most of my life… and loved him for every minute of that time.” Everyone became even more silent following his last words. Michael snickered. Did they all think he was about to announce a declaration of love for Brian - here and now?

 

Debbie watched her son warily. Oh God, not now. Everyone is so happy. That book was closed, and it was time for everyone to live, love and be happy. She thought Michael was over that… but his words brought on the doubts. An audible sigh of relief escaped when his next words laid that fear to rest.

 

“I know I’m not alone in my surprise that Brian found his soulmate. All of us that know both Brian and Justin know they each found that.” Michael turned to focus his attention on Justin’s stunned expression, in his own look trying to display all the regret he felt for his former treatment of the younger man. He raised his glass up high, inviting everyone to do the same. “With that I ask that you all join me in a toast to Brian and Justin. May they always cling to the love they share for each other, and always remember that fate smiles down on their precious union.”

 

Shocked eyes looked all around the room, everyone silent for a moment before the expected, “To Brian and Justin…” shouted out loud and clear. Everyone watched as Brian stood to his feet, reaching out and hugging Michael briefly, not a doubt to anyone that Brian had been just as surprised as the rest of them at Michael’s selfless toast filled with heartfelt good wishes.

 

“Thank you, Michael. That toast means more than I can tell you…” Brian told him, his voice spoken in a low tone, not wanting everyone to know that some doubts had still lingered in his mind regarding his friend’s intentions here today.

 

Michael smiled, his hand reached out to clasp around Brian’s arm, his eyes earnest as he met his friend’s intense gaze. “I have a lot to make up for, Bri. I’m just grateful to be given that chance.”

 

Each of them returned to their seats, both men receiving a loving kiss from their husbands filled with pride and hope for the future.

 

Not about to allow his one and only wedding reception to turn into an even more emotional explosion of sentiment, Brian glared at Emmett, before ordering, "Get your overpriced crew moving, Honeycutt. And, don't you dare start crying again!"

 

"I wouldn’t dream of it", Emmett responded, his lower lip quivering as he rushed his crew into action. He sighed as he admired the newly married men. Nothing would please him more than to cry and hug everyone in attendance in his own style of celebration. However, now was not that time. He had a job to do... and he was determined to see it done with dignity. Another unbidden sigh escaped as he watched Brian lean over to kiss Justin, a kiss derived of the deepest love, and not one spurred on by lust. The sight of them so deeply in love was truly inspiring. It gave him hope for his own fairy-tale ending. For now, though, it was all about Brian and Justin. He felt honored to play such an important part in this most special of days.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin placed his head on Brian’s shoulder as they slowly danced to the music... in his mind all alone with the husband he so much adored. He almost hated the fact that they would be leaving soon. This day had been so perfect. He didn't want it to end, nor separate himself from the place that was now the source of even more unforgettable memories.

 

He knew his thoughts were foolish. Their wedding and reception had been held at Britin. The memories of this precious day would be with them forever. His feet barely moving, as the only thing he wanted was to be just as he was - wrapped up in Brian’s loving and protective arms, Justin sighed his contentment, only looking up when he heard his husband’s amused chuckle.

 

“What’s funny?” Justin asked, a slight frown on his face.

 

“Nothing really…” Brian responded. “However, I think it’s about time I get you out of here, and to the airport. You are becoming far too lesbionic for my liking---”

 

“Hmmmph.” Justin snorted. “It’s my wedding day. I think I’m entitled to a bit of ridiculously romantic behavior.”

 

Brian smiled before lowering his head to softly brush his lips against Justin’s, kissing him deeply in a more tender expression of his love for the blond. Even though it wasn’t a Brian Kinney thing to admit, or even feel, Brian knew that he would never live a day filled with such richness and perfection as he had on this day. This special day represented what he had always viewed as impossible… at least for him. One, he had fallen head over heels for another man… and two, after Justin had been ripped from him, a miracle had brought them back together. And, now they were truly free to live their lives. Right now, it was all surreal. It would take time to absorb it all… and he was looking forward to the journey. All in all, this day was a celebration... in so many ways.

 

When Brian released his lips, Justin opened his eyes to see flashing lights, the photographers not missing a moment of their special day. “I really don’t want to go… but, I do want to be alone with my husband, and I guess we need to get to the airport soon.”

 

“Yes, we do.” Brian knew his sentimental husband would hate tearing himself away from Britin. He had planned their departure longer after the reception than he would have really liked just to give him more time to absorb the day that was a miracle for both of them. “Now that everyone is dancing with us, it might be our best chance to slip away.”

 

Nodding, Justin placed his hand in Brian’s, not looking back as Brian tugged him in the direction of the driveway, and their car that he quickly discovered was nowhere in sight. “Fuck!” Brian growled, his eyes scanning the large parking lot, seeing his car parked far away from any unhindered exit points. “Emmett had my car moved. I’m going to kick his ass!”

 

Justin giggled. “Not today you’re not, Mr. Kinney. We’ll figure it out.”

 

In the next instant, they heard keys jingling near them. They both turned to find Ted approaching with a smug grin on his face. “Need a ride, boss?”

 

“How did you guess?” Brian snarked, his eyes suspicious as he watched Ted throwing their cases into the trunk. “Had this planned out, I see. Maybe I should fire your meddling ass now…”

 

“No talk of firing today, Brian. It’s our wedding day… remember?” Justin needlessly reminded. “Let’s go before everyone starts looking for us. A quiet getaway was the plan… wasn’t it?”

 

Brian began mumbling under his breath, both men laughing in response. “Mouthy, know-it-all little fucker.”

 

“That’s one of the reasons you love me, Mr. Kinney…” Justin cooed as Brian slid in next to him. He looked up to Ted as he slid behind the driver’s seat, winking at him in what was nothing short of conspiratorial. “We’re ready, Ted. Thank you…”

 

Looking at his husband incredulously, Brian remarked, “You knew all along that Ted was driving us. You want to fill me in about that??”

 

“No big secret really. I just thought it might be more convenient…” As soon as the car began pulling away, they looked back to see waves and shouts heading their way. When Brian simply stared at him and not back at their well wishing friends, Justin answered his unspoken question by jumping into his unsuspecting lap. “Well… I knew we couldn’t do this if you had to drive us. So, when Ted offered---” Justin’s words were cut off by Brian’s mouth smashing over his own, his earlier more tender kiss replaced by one that displayed his more animalistic passions roaring to life.

 

Averting his eyes to fully focus on the road, Ted didn’t doubt that the Brian and Justin show was about to take an erotic turn on the short drive to the airport. He knew he hadn’t been mistaken when a few moments later, Brian’s head was resting on the back of the seat with moans slipping past his lips, and Justin being nowhere in sight. Ted smiled. It didn’t take much of a deduction to know exactly where and what the innovative blond was doing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Little Palm Island… “ Justin remarked as Brian escorted him into the elegant, and utterly secluded bungalow. They hadn’t even left the United States, and Brian had still provided him with an island oasis. Best of all, apart from everyone. Once they landed in Florida, they had taken another private plane to the island. This island was so remote it was only accessible by either boat or plane, inhabited by very few guests. It was perfect.

 

“Do you like it?” Brian asked, his eyes hopeful he had made the right choice. “At least, enough to make this your home for the next three weeks.”

 

“Like it!? Justin exclaimed. “I fucking love it! But… not as much as I love you.”

 

“I’m glad…” Brian murmured, his arms sliding around Justin’s waist, pulling him closer until very slight space separated them. “I wanted us to have some time together… just the two of us. We really haven’t had much of that.” He didn’t mention how all of their alone time had been focusing on keeping Justin safe, and both of them alive. That was behind them now. The future was all that mattered.

 

“No, we haven’t. This is perfect, Brian. Absolutely perfect. In fact, I might manage to get some work done in this beautiful locale.”

 

Brian arched a brow. “I didn’t come here to work, Sunshine. Or to watch you create art.” He looked at his husband in suspicion. “You packed your art supplies… didn’t you?”

 

Justin bit his lip, his face coloring guiltily. “An artist must always be prepared when inspiration strikes.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian cheekily told him, “I’d suggest you become inspired in other ventures.”

 

“Such as?” Justin purred, his hands beginning to move up and down Brian’s chest, immediately deciding his creativity could wait until later. As Brian’s eyes darkened, Justin realized that could be much later.

 

“Let’s check out that big bed and put it to the test.” His eyes fell to Justin’s lips, his cock twitching as his husband’s tongue slid across his lips. “I don’t think that tongue has gotten enough of a workout, Sunshine. You already worshipped my cock in the car… perhaps you should see if you still know how to eat my ass.”

 

Justin’s own dick began to thicken and painfully expand. “That’s an offer I won't refuse. I can promise you one thing, Mr. Kinney… I know you won’t be disappointed.”

 

“I never am with you…” Brian told him, his eyes hot and hungry on his beautiful husband as they each quickly stripped down.

 

As Brian was spread out face down on the bed, and Justin’s extremely talented mouth went to work on his ass, Brian gifted his husband with what was a priceless gift for both of them. “I want you to fuck me, Justin. I haven’t been fucked since the last time you did… and we both know how long that’s been.”

 

Justin paused in his worship of Brian’s perfect ass, his head raising to meet Brian’s earnest and yearning gaze. “Seriously? You want me to fuck _you_ \- here and now?”

 

“Yes, Justin. I want you to fuck me. I need it... and I think you do too.” Brian’s eyes closed as the meaning of his words assailed him. He wasn’t in denial of it. At this point in his life, he embraced what it signified. “I love you, Justin. I don’t ever want you to doubt that again.”

 

After going through the steps of preparing Brian, and himself with the utmost of care, Justin slid inside, tears sliding down his cheeks. This was love, the most perfect one of all. He rocked his hips into Brian’s, his hands reaching forward to clasp around Brian’s, they couldn’t be connected enough… at least, not in his mind.

 

“Love you so much…” Justin whispered, as he placed kisses along Brian’s neck, their hands squeezing each other as Justin increased his steady pace. As he lovingly, yet with the greatest of passion thrust into Brian, Justin’s words penetrated as hotly as the driving motion of his body. “My hero, my friend, my lover, and now my husband. Most of all… my destiny.”

 

THE END

 

_**A/N: Thank you all that have supported this story. I know it was a rough ride much of the time. I hope the end balanced that out. I know there are many out there that are extremely opposed to Botton!Brian. I rarely write him as such. I do see him as the ultimate Top. But... in the scope of this story, I really thought he would do this for Justin, especially at that specific moment. Closing comments are much appreciated, and encourage me more than I can tell you. *Hugss*** _


End file.
